El día de nuestras vidas
by xlovelykogan
Summary: Logan, un chico abiertamente gay que llega a la ciudad de Salem en busca de comenzar una nueva vida. Kendall, el chico rubio que vive en Salem y que no está muy conforme con su vida. Cree que todo está bien, pero ¿realmente lo está? Todo está a punto de cambiar cuando ve las cosas por otra perspectiva. Basada en la serie "Days Of Our Lives"
1. La llegada de Logan

_**LEER: Nueva historia! Hecha por mi basada en la serie "Days Of Our Lives" en la historia de Will y Sonny. Para tomarle un poco de sentido a esto, vamos a hacerla un poco mas entretenida… tienes que imaginarte que tú eres **__**Abigail**__**, la novia de Kendall. Y si estás buscando una linda historia de color rosa entre tú y Kendall… eso no es. Esto no es un "Kendall & tú" es una Historia Kogan que espero que les guste.**_

-0-

Era el día de la graduación. El bar en donde Kendall y su novia Abigail y trabajaban estaba adornado con globos blancos y azules como sus trajes de graduación. Servían ponche y todos los amigos de Kendall estaban allí.

"Bebida para el graduado" James se acerca a Kendall con una bebida.

"¡Gracias! Un placer"

"¿Y?... ¿Qué se siente salir porfin de la escuela?" James sonríe.

"Estupendo. No sabes cuánto he estado esperando este día" Kendall toma un sorbo.

"Yo también estaba como tú" dice James "Ya empiezas a creer que tendrás un trabajo después de la universidad. Que serás independiente y que puedes gobernar el mundo"

"Eso es exactamente como me siento. Aunque no sé si podré lograr llegar a la universidad" responde Kendall riendo.

"No pienses en eso amigo. Eres capaz de todo. Sé que lo lograrás"

"Gracias"

Ambos chocan sus vasos.

"¿Has visto a Liz?" pregunta James.

"¿Qué si he visto a tu novia? Nope. Debería estar aquí"

Una voz se escucha detrás de Kendall "¿Dónde está mi graduado?" Kendall da la vuelta.

"¡Carlos! Es genial que vinieras" Kendall sonríe acercándose a Carlos con un vaso en su mano.

"No me iba a perder la graduación de mi mejor amigo" Carlos abraza a Kendall.

"Los dejaré solos chicos" dijo James alejándose.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu graduación?"

"Perfecta. Estoy feliz porque al fin pude deshacerme de la mierda de escuela… ¿Has visto a Liz? Se suponía que estaría aquí" pregunta a Carlos.

"Fue al parque. Dijo que iba a buscar a alguien"

"Mejor iré a buscarla" responde Kendall.

"¡Espera!" gritó Carlos antes de que Kendall se marchara "Se que no es de mi incumbencia pero… ¿Cómo van las cosas con Abi?"

"¡Genial! Ella es increíble" dijo Kendall mientras miraba a su novia como se quitaba el traje de graduación.

"¡Kendall!"

Era Abigail quien lo estaba llamando. El corrió hacia ella.

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo Kendall

"¿Has visto a Elizabeth?" preguntó Abi mirando alrededor de las personas para ver si la podría encontrar.

"No, pero Carlos dijo que fue al parque" respondió Kendall "¿quieres que vayamos a buscarla?"

"Por favor Kendall, la necesito"

"De acuerdo, vamos" Kendall le da un beso en la mejilla a Abi y salen juntos del lugar.

Kendall está muy contento porque ya no tendrá que volver a la estúpida escuela. Tiene una novia, una universidad vista para su futuro, y un trabajo que su propia abuela posee. Todo lo que planeó en un principio, está sucediendo.

-0-

Liz estaba en la plaza buscando entre las personas a un moreno. Se preguntaba dónde estaría. Ella necesitaba verlo.

De pronto, ve a un chico pasar por en frente de ella con una maleta en su mano. Liz se da cuenta inmediatamente que es el chico que ella estaba buscando.

"¡No lo creo!" grita Liz. El chico se da vuelta

"¿Elizabeth?" el chico deja su maleta en el suelo y se dirige hacia ella.

"¡Te he extrañado mucho!" dice Liz mientras lo abraza.

En ese momento, llega Kendall y Abigail al parque. Ambos ven a Liz abrazar a un chico que nunca habían visto.

"Kendall ¿esa no es tu prima?" pregunta Abi.

"Si." Responde.

Kendall está realmente confundido. ¿Por qué estaría su prima, Liz, abrazando a un chico extraño cuando ella está saliendo con su mejor amigo? No sabe que hacer. Quizás ir corriendo hacia James para decirle lo que está sucediendo, o solo acercarse a ella y preguntar. Quizás es un amigo. _Amigo._

"¿Quién es ese chico?" pregunta Abi.

"No tengo idea" ambos se quedan quietos mirándolos.

Liz y el misterioso chico se separan y mantienen las manos en cada uno de sus brazos.

"No pude creérmelo cuando te vi pasar frente mío. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que llegarías mas tarde?" Liz toma la mano del chico

"Lo siento" responde.

"Sabes que estoy loca por ti" dice ella.

Si Kendall estaba confundido antes, ahora está peor de confundido. ¿Por qué le haría algo así a James?

"¿Qué pasa con James?" dice Abi mirando a Kendall preocupada.

"Lo sé" responde.

El moreno se da cuenta de que está siendo visto por unos jóvenes y vuelve su mirada hacia ellos. Liz se da vuelta y los ve.

"¡Hola chicos!" dice emocionada.

"Hola" dicen Abi y Kendall al mismo.

"Escucha. Iré al hospital a ver a mi madre para saber cómo está. ¿Nos encontramos luego en el bar?" dice Abi.

"De acuerdo" dice Kendall. Abi le da un beso en la mejilla.

"¿A dónde fue Abi?" pregunta Liz poniendo apoyándose en el chico.

"Al hospital. Fue a ver a su madre" dice Kendall mientras se acerca a ellos.

Kendall no sabe si sonreírle o seguir serio. No puede creer que su prima esté engañando a su mejor amigo. Pero lo que más le molesta es que la ve muy relajada. Como si nada de esto estuviera pasando.

"Oh, que pena"

"Sí" dice Kendall.

Sus ojos están puestos en ella. No quiere mirar al niño nuevo.

"Logan, éste es mi primo Kendall" dice Liz sonriéndole al chico. "Él es el que siempre te he hablado"

Logan por un segundo no prestó atención a las palabras de Liz. Su mente estaba en el chico rubio que tenía frente a él.

"Oh, sí claro" dice Logan volviendo "¿Cómo estás?" le ofrece su mano. Kendall responde. "Es bueno conocerte después de tantos años"

"Sí…" Kendall sigue confundido. "¿Ustedes dos son…" el rubio no aguanta las ansias para preguntar. Y probablemente hará mas preguntas.

Liz y Logan se miran.

"Parientes" responde Liz.

"Oh…" dice Kendall.

"Logan es mi primo también" dice rápidamente. "Sus padres son mi tío Justin y mi tía Adriana"

Kendall vuelve la mirada al moreno arrugando la frente. "Pensé que tu nombre era Jackson"

"Lo es… Pero hay muchos Jackson en mi familia y es un poco enredado y molesto que llamen a tu nombre y darte cuenta de que no te llaman a ti sino que a tu tío"

Kendall ríe. En serio es un alivio.

"Así que creí que lo mejor sería que me empezaran a llamar por otro nombre. Logan. Aunque mis padres lo odian. Dicen que es mejor seguir con la tradición de que todos tengamos el mismo nombre… Me gusta marcar la diferencia".

"Oh lo sien…" Kendall está avergonzado. Se tapa la cara con sus manos. "Un placer conocerte" ahora él le ofrece su mano. Con la diferencia de que ahora es más agradable y está sonriendo.

"Sí, si. ¿A que venía esa actitud al principio?" dice Logan sonriendo con sus dientes brillando y sus hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

"Bueno, Kendall es muy leal y yo salgo con su mejor amigo. Su nombre es James" dice Liz.

"Eso es cierto" dice Kendall.

"¿James? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?" dice Logan mirándola

"¡Lo sé! Logan…" Liz abraza con fuerza a su primo Logan haciendo sonreír a Kendall también.

"¿Llegaste hoy?" Pregunta Kendall.

"Sip. Fui a estudiar a Europa"

"Wow… yo acabo de salir de la escuela".

"Recuerdo mi graduación… hace un año atrás… El mejor día de mi vida. Aunque aún extraño la escuela".

"¡Tu graduación!" dice Liz preocupada "debí avisarte que iría a buscar a Logan"

"No hay problema… pero deberías ir a hablar con James"

"Seguro. ¿Quieres venir Logan? Claro… si no te molesta Kendall…"

"No. Ven… te divertirás" dice Kendall

"Gracias por su oferta chicos pero… tengo que ir a dar señales de vida a mis padres"

"Claro, entiendo amigo" dice Kendall.

"Bien adiós Liz" Logan abraza a Liz "¿Nos juntamos mas tarde?" pregunta.

"Por supuesto" responde Liz.

"Adiós Kendall. Espero que disfrutes tu graduación" dice Logan mientras se va.

Kendall encuentra algo raro en ese chico. No puede ser que sea el típico chico perfecto que ha dado un tour por Europa mientras estudia. Hay algo más…

Liz comienza a reírse. Eso llama la atención a Kendall.

"¿Qué?" dice Kendall.

"Nada" responde tomando el brazo del rubio. "Vamos a celebrar tu graduación, primito".

-0-

Logan llega a la gran mansión encontrada en Salem. Toca el timbre. Sabe que su madre es la que abrirá la gran puerta y quiere estar preparado para los abrazos y besos que probablemente su madre le dará.

Una mujer abre la puerta… su madre.

"¿Logan?"

"El mismo"

Su madre se lanza hacia él y lo abraza.

"No sabes cuanto te he extrañado hijo"

"Yo también te he extrañado… a ti y a papá"

"Ven pasa. Tu padre y tu tío están aquí"

Logan se detiene por el hecho de escuchar que su tío está ahí.

"¿Qué sucede amor?" pregunta su madre preocupada

"Tío Víctor está aquí"

Su madre toma su mano. "No hay porqué preocuparse"

"Tu sabes como se toma él estas situaciones" Logan suspira.

"No hay nada mejor que decir la verdad. Decirle quién eres"

Logan asiente. Entra a la gran casa y comienza a ver su interior. Extrañaba su casa. Estar fuera de tu vida y tu familia por un año es doloroso. Pero Logan sabía lo que quería. Estaba seguro de su futuro y de quién quiere ser.

Pareciera que se hubiera ido por más de 5 años. La casa le parece extraña.

Su madre ha cambiado los muebles.

Sabe que dentro de unos pocos meses tendrá que dejar de nuevo su hogar para regresar a Europa y continuar sus estudios. Así que quiere aprovechar lo que le queda con su familia y tratar de adaptarse al ambiente de Salem.

"Miren quien llegó" dice su madre al entrar con Logan a la sala de estar.

"¡Logan! ¡Hijo mío!"

"Padre…"

Ambos se abrazan. Logan extrañaba el abrazo de sus padres. No es igual a como abrazas a un amigo… éstos abrazos son especiales.

"¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Ya has comenzado una nueva vida?"

Logan ríe "Aún no. Pero lo haré. Lo prometo"

"Logan…" su tío se levanta del sofá.

"Tío Víctor"

Ambos se dan la mano. "¿Cómo van tus estudios?"

"Realmente bien" le sonríe.

"¿Un vino para celebrar?" dice su madre. Ambos asienten.

"Es bueno que sigas en tus estudios. Ya sabes… luego podrás tener un trabajo y quién sabe… quizás tendrás algún lugar en mi empresa"

"Es una gran oferta pero sabes que lo mío es el arte" dice Logan sonriendo

"Lo sé. Pero sabes que si quieres cambiar de opinión aquí estoy para un buen trabajo"

"Es imposible… pero lo consideraré"

"De acuerdo" su tío ríe. "sabes que necesitas buen dinero. Para mantenerte y de paso a la familia que formes"

"Sip. Haré lo mejor"

"Tienes que mantener bien a tu esposa e hijos… ¿alguna chica?"

Logan mira a sus padres quedándose callado.

"¿No? Bueno ya sabes que luego llegará"

Logan suspira "No, no es eso tío"

"¿Crees que no podrás mantener una familia?"

"No. No me estás escuchando" Logan mira fijamente a su tío. Ojala pudiera correr en ese momento. Pero no lo hará. Sabe que no es la respuesta. "Nunca estaré con una chica"

"Eso es falta de autoestima. Crees que no eres lo suficiente bueno para una chica y te entiendo. Pero debes saber que eres un gran chico. Y que cualquier chica estaría feliz de estar contigo" le da unas palmadas al hombro de Logan.

"Solo escucha… ¿sí?"

Logan mira otra vez a sus padres. Éstos asienten con la cabeza con un gesto de _hazlo._

"La razón por la que nunca estaré con una chica es porque… soy gay"

Logan estaba muy nervioso. Sabe que su tío es una persona justa y que no le gusta este tipo de confesiones… pero ya era hora. Toda su familia sabe menos él. Así que está preocupado por él por el hecho de que él era el único que no sabía. Todas esas palabras de: _tu puedes_, y: _tendrás a la chica_, se fueron al drenaje.

Él sabe que su tío está decepcionado de él… pero ¿realmente? No le importa.

A Logan nunca le ha preocupado el "Que dirán" de las personas. Sabe que si está conforme con si mismo, estará bien.

"¿Gay?" pregunta su tío serio.

"No te lo tomes a mal" dice su madre.

"¿O sea que lo saben? ¿Ya lo sabían?"

"Por supuesto que sí. Somos sus padres y lo aceptamos como es" dice su padre acercándose a Logan y tomando sus hombros por la espalda.

"Se que deberías haberlo sabido. Pero no sabía como reaccionarías" dijo Logan.

"¿Hace cuánto que eres gay?" pregunta su tío.

Logan está nervioso "Hace 3 años"

El tío suspira. Es un momento tenso. Nadie habló por unos segundos. Sabe que su tío no lo aceptará y tendrá que vivir con el odio de él para siempre.

"Bueno…" dice al cabo de unos segundos. "Espero que puedas mantener a tu próxima familia con lo que ganes… espero que tengas una hermosa familia con la persona que quieras estar y espero que seas feliz"

"Oh tío" Logan se acerca y le da un abrazo.

-0-

Al día siguiente Liz invitó a Logan a la playa para que pudiera conocer a sus amigos. Kendall, Carlos y James estarían allí. Junto a sus novias, claro.

"¿No la encontraste?" pregunta Kendall a Carlos que llegó corriendo. Estaban al lado de las toallas y sillas de playa

"Nope. Camille le dio con tanta fuerza que no pude encontrar la pelota" dice Carlos.

"Vaya que error" dice Abi burlándose.

"¿Y qué? Tengo hambre. Ya dame de comer" dijo Camille que estaba sentada al lado de Abi.

"Lo siento. ¿Por eso perdiste el balón? ¿Para poder desayunar?" dice Kendall dirigiéndose a Camille.

"¡No! Fue un error haberla tirado con tanta fuerza" responde

"Sí claro…"

"¡Hey!"

Llega Logan con la pelota que habían perdido en su mano. "Si se las devuelvo… ¿podría conseguir una dona?"

Kendall ríe. Los demás lo quedan mirando con cara extraña.

"Bueno chicos, tendrán que recordar un solo nombre; Logan. Pero él tendrá que recordar el de todos ustedes" dice Kendall pasando frente de Logan sin mirarlo a los ojos.

"Solo tendrás que recordar un solo nombre… el mío. Soy Camille" se dirige hacia él ofreciéndole la caja de donas.

"Creo que tendrás que grabarte bien su nombre o se enojará" dice Carlos haciendo reír a todos.

"¿Así que de dónde vienes?" pregunta Abi.

"Hm… un poco de todas partes"

"Logan ha estado por todo el mundo, así que hace que todos nosotros parezcamos unas personas aburridas" dice Kendall.

"No, yo no… pero he estado en un montón de sitios. Es verdad pero eso no los hace aburridos" contesta Logan

"Siempre he querido viajar. Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo y espero que pronto lo haga" dice Abi mirando a Kendall.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Lo tendrás, te lo prometo" dice Kendall abrazándola.

"Háganlo, es divertido" dice Logan riendo.

"Escuché que los europeos son muy agradables" dice Carlos.

"Él se refiere a las chicas europeas" dice Abi.

"Si, es cierto"

"Todas las personas son agradables. Pero la cosa es cuando vas a otro continente y quieres amigos… encajas. No intentas causar problemas"

Esto es siempre lo que Kendall ha querido… un amigo. Realmente le agrada a Logan. Sabe que no le importa lo que digan de él. Y eso habla de que es una buena persona.

"Apuesto a que te gustó encajar" dice Camille que no deja de quitarle los ojos a Logan.

Kendall sabe que Camille está intimidando a Logan "Bien… Logan, gracias por encontrar nuestra pelota ¿quieres jugar?"

"Por supuesto" dice Logan mirando a Kendall. No puede dejar de ver ese cuerpo descubierto por arriba. Kendall tiene un gran cuerpo.

-0-

Al terminar el juego volvieron al lugar en dónde estaban. Camille insistió en jugar en el equipo de Logan, y el agradablemente aceptó.

"Ese fue un gran partido ¿no?" dijo Camille mientras se acostaba en la toalla.

"Sí, me divertí mucho" dice Logan "Tengo que irme chicos, tengo que ir a almorzar con mis padres"

"Wow eres perfecto" dice Camille.

Momento incómodo. Todos se callaron por un segundo pero luego comenzaron a reir.

Carlos se acercó a Logan "Antes de que te vayas Logan…" Carlos le da una cámara a Camille "Sácame una foto a mí y a Logan"

Carlos se pone al lado de Logan para sacarse la foto. Kendall no puede dejar de reír. No puede aceptar el hecho de que su amigo Carlos se quiera sacar una foto con el chico nuevo.

"Carlos estás loco" dice Kendall al ver que ya terminaron de sacarse la foto.

"Bueno, me tengo que ir. Tengo claro que fue un placer conocerlos. Adiós"

"Adiós Logan" dice Kendall mientras Logan se aleja.

Camille suspira mientras lo ve marcharse "¿Puedo decir una cosa?"

"¿Solo una?" Kendall ríe.

"Ese tipo está muy sexy".

-0-

Kendall vuelve al trabajo. Abi está sentada en una de las mesas esperando el pedido de un café. Media cucharada de café y uno de azúcar. Cuando dirige su mirada a ella, la ve un poco exaltada y nerviosa, así que va a ver que pasa.

"Bien, aquí tienes. Y con tu descuento de empleado, no te costará nada" Kendall pone una taza de café sobre la mesa.

"Gracias" Abi le sonríe

"¿Qué ves?" dice Kendall mientras gira la pantalla para ver lo que Abi estaba viendo.

"¡Nada!" dice ella cerrando la pantalla rápidamente. "Asuntos del colegio"

Se para de su silla para darle un beso a Kendall. Pero antes de que lo haga, Kendall se da cuenta de lo que su novia iba a hacer y la detiene.

"¿Qué haces?" Kendall arruga la frente.

"Te iba a besar… como todas las parejas lo hacen" responde.

"Si pero… en frente de todos. Hay personas alrededor"

Abi se queda un momento en silencio preguntándose que pasaba con Kendall.

"¿Y eso que importa?"

"Creo que deberíamos hacer eso más… ya sabes… privado"

"Bien…" dice Abi mirando al suelo. "Si no me besas, yo lo haré"

Abi se lanza contra Kendall y envolviendo sus brazos en el cuerpo de Kendall, lo besa. Kendall le responde, pero por dentro está un poco enojado por lo que hizo.

"_Pero que mas da. Somos una pareja"_ piensa.

Kendall abre los ojos y se da cuenta de que Logan está entrando al bar así que rápidamente se separa de Abi.

"¡Hola Logan!" dice Kendall.

"¡Logan!" Abi se da vuelta para saludarlo.

"¿Cómo están chicos?" Logan se pone al lado de la mesa.

"Bien. Estoy sirviéndole un café a mi novia y ella está viendo algo en el computador… el cuál no me quiere decir" dice Kendall.

"Es nada"

"¿Estás viendo esa nueva página de moda? Porque mi mamá me ha estado hablando de ella todo el tiempo" dice Logan sonriendo.

"En realidad estoy viendo las fotos de la playa que-

"¡TÚ!"

Carlos entró al bar interrumpiendo a Abi gritando.

"Tú… tú…" Carlos se coloca frente a Logan tratando de decir algo. Pero con su enfado no podía terminar su frase.

Logan se da cuenta de que algo no va bien "Disculpa, solo mis amigos íntimos me pueden llamar 'tú'"

Carlos lo apunta con su dedo aún no pudiendo decir algo. Toma respiración y mira hacia el techo tratando de calmarse "¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras gay?"

Todo el mundo en la cafetería se calló. Kendall estaba sorprendido y no dejaba de mirar a Logan para ver que es lo responderá. Cree que quizás es otra de las típicas bromas que Carlos hace pero con su enfado dibujado en su rostro sabe que es cierto.

Logan no está nervioso por la confrontación de Carlos, sino que está decepcionado. Creía que Carlos podría llegar a ser un buen amigo.

"¡Responde!" grita Carlos.

"De acuerdo Carlos" dice Kendall mientras pone sus manos en los hombros de Carlos tratando de calmarlo "Vamos a dar un paseo por el parque ¿bien?"

"No, no. Está bien Kendall, puedo mantener esto" dice Logan quitando a Kendall de su camino "¿Hay alguna ley en Salem por la cuál tenga que decir mi sexualidad a gente que apenas conozco?"

"¿Crees que esto es gracioso?" Carlos se acerca un poco mas a Logan

"No, la verdad que no"

Kendall sabe que tiene que hacer algo para calmar a su amigo y de paso a Logan "Bien, vamos a tomar una soda ¿quieres?" le toma otra vez los hombros.

"Ya veo que es lo que pasa…" dice Abi girando el computador y mostrándole a los chicos.

En la pantalla estaba puesta la foto que se habían sacado ayer Carlos y Logan en la playa. Pero no solo estaba en una carpeta de fotos, también le habían subido a Internet con una frase que decía _"El nuevo bromance en Salem"_

"¿Por qué subiste esa foto en Internet? ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?" Carlos toma la camisa de Logan desde su pecho y lo choca contra una pared.

Abi asustada se para al lado de Kendall tomándolo del brazo. Él no sabe que hacer.

"Así que no hay ninguna ley por la que tengas que decir a las personas que apenas conoces que eres gay." Carlos suelta de Logan "Pero creo que si vas a empezar a posar para fotos… especialmente sin camisa sabiendo de que las subirás a Internet…"

"Espera…" dice Logan casi riendo "Yo no he subido nada ¿sí? No tengo idea como habrá llegado esa foto a Internet"

Kendall sabe que está diciendo la verdad.

"Además, tú fuiste el que pidió sacar esa foto si mal lo recuerdo…"

"Eso fue porque no sabía la verdad" dice Carlos subiendo un poco de tono su voz.

"Oh… cierto. Porque si hubieras sabido… ¿Qué hubieras dicho?" dice Logan haciendo callar a Carlos "¿'Oh por favor no me sacaré fotos con Logan porque entonces la gente creerá que soy gay'?"

"No quiero que la gente crea que soy gay ¿es tan difícil de entender?"

"No, creo que no" dice Logan acercándose aún más como un modo de intimidación "Porque yo no quiero que la gente piense que soy hétero"

"¿Entonces por qu-

"No tengo ningún deseo de que le gente piense que eres gay" interrumpe Logan "Pero no me importa de todos modos ¿sabes por qué? … porque no te encuentro lo suficientemente interesante como para importarme lo que eres o quién eres"

Todos seguían callados. El momento de tensión es enserio grande.

"Esa foto de Internet… ¡todos van a pensar que soy una especie de pervertido como tú!… ¡Das asco!"

Carlos camina hacia la puerta furioso. Kendall cree que lo mejor sería ir corriendo a buscar a Carlos y tratar de calmarlo pero… por otro lado está Logan. Sabe que tiene quedarse allí. Aunque no lo conoce desde hace mucho, cree que lo mejor es estar a su lado.

"Logan…" dice Kendall poniendo frente él.

"No digas nada. Tu no hiciste nada" Logan coloca sus manos en sus bolsillos y se sienta en una mesa "¿Qué hay para cenar?"

-0-

El turno de Kendall había terminado, así que le prometió a Abi ir a dar una vuelta en la playa.

"¿Qué piensas de Logan? ¿Te molesta que sea gay?" pregunta Abi mientras se coloca una chaqueta.

Kendall piensa mucho esa respuesta y al hacerlo se voltea para ver a través del vidrio a Logan comer. Lo único que siente es lástima… no le gustaría estar en una situación así.

"Bueno…" Kendall se gira y mira a Abi "Descubrir que Logan es gay fue un shock"

"¿Uno malo o uno bueno?"

"Me decepcioné de mi mismo. Quiero decir… me sorprendió porque Logan no parece gay. Y pensé en las cosas estúpidas que pensaba como si los heterosexuales fueran de una determinada forma. Es decir, Logan es simplemente Logan. Como siempre ha sido"

Abi lo mira fijamente a los ojos, se acerca y lo besa.

"¿Por qué fue eso?" dice Kendall riendo.

"Por ser como siempre has sido"

"_Eso es tierno"_ piensa, y ahora él es la que la besa tomándola por la cintura.


	2. Enfrentándose a lo Nuevo

_**Wow hello! Primero que todo antes de que lean, quería decirles que este capítulo está más desde el punto de vista de Kendall que el de Logan. Muuuuuuchas gracias por los reviews que me dejaron en el capítulo 1 de este fanfic c: **_

_¿Algunos sentimientos encontrados en Kendall?_

**-0-**

Capítulo 2: _**Enfrentándose a los nuevo**_

Kendall la estaba pasando muy bien. Había pasado una gran tarde con su novia Abigail en la playa. Pero se desilusionó un poco cuando su novia le dijo que tenía que volver al trabajo. Ya se oscurecía y el frío bajaba en la ciudad.

Mientras tomaba el autobús para regresar a casa, había algo que no se podía quitar de la cabeza de Kendall… Logan. Aún seguía preocupado acerca de la pelea que tuvo con su mejor amigo Carlos. Aunque ya no sabía si seguía siendo un amigo. La manera que trató a Logan aquella tarde fue muy desagradable y Kendall nunca había visto a su amigo actuar de tal manera.

Cuando llegaron al bar, Kendall miró a través de la ventana y descubrió que Logan seguía allí. Sintió lastima. Creyó que quizás seguiría enfadado por lo que ocurrió en la tarde y no quería seguir recordándole el tema. Son estos momentos cuando alguien necesita apoyo y un _amigo_.

Fue cuando antes de entrar Kendall se dio vuelta y empezó a besar a Abi.

"Bien, bien. Mi turno está a punto de empezar" Abi dijo mientras se separaba de Kendall "Sabes que luego te veré"

"Lo sé, lo sé" Kendall tomó las manos de Abi "Solo quiero que sepas lo mucho que te quiero"

"Y lo aprecio" dijo Abi, y besó a Kendall en la mejilla.

Ambos entraron al bar tomados de la mano. Lo primero que miró Kendall al entrar fue a Logan sentado en la mesa que estaba frente a ellos.

"Hey Logan" dijo Abi mientras se paraba delante de Logan junto a Kendall.

"¡Oh miren quién viene! Entonces… ¿ya suavizaron las cosas con Carlos?" preguntó Logan sonriendo. Kendall no sabía si de verdad estaba feliz o solo fue sarcasmo.

Abi se quedó callada por un momento y miró a Kendall con la intención de que el rubio dijera algo.

"Tomaré eso como un no" dijo Logan.

"Bueno…" continuó Abi "no hay mucho que 'suavizar'. Carlos solo tiene que dejar de actuar como un imbécil".

"Esperaré a que eso pase" Logan ríe mientras toma un sorbo de té. Estaba sorprendido de que Kendall no dijera ninguna palabra durante ese momento. La verdad era que Kendall estaba serio y eso le preocupaba un poco a Logan. "Antes de tener la super pelea con Carlos, iba a invitarlo a ver un partido de béisbol pero… no todas las cosas ocurren como lo esperas. Necesito un acompañante… Abi, ¿quieres ir conmigo?"

"Oh, yo…" dijo Abi "preferiría ver 'Grease 2' dos veces antes que ir a ver un partido de béisbol, lo siento" Abi reía mientras miraba a Logan.

"Enserio odias el béisbol" dijo Logan.

"Sip, pero…" Abi miró a Kendall "En realidad estás viendo a una estrella del equipo de béisbol" Abi puso su mano en el hombro de Kendall. Éste rió un poco avergonzado por las palabras de su novia "A Kendall le encanta el béisbol. Solo necesitas preguntar" Abi se colocó atrás de Kendall y lo empujó hacia delante.

"¡Ow!" se quejó mientras Abi se alejaba de la mesa para ir a buscar su delantal para comenzar su turno.

Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra. Logan miraba a Kendall para ver si conseguía alguna respuesta del rubio, pero Kendall seguía sonriendo mirando hacia abajo y tratando de evitar la mirada de los ojos cafés de Logan.

"Uh…" dijo Kendall y se giró para hablarle a Abi "¿No te acuerdas que tenemos esa cosa… uh… esa cosa del festival de Salem el cuál querías que fuéramos juntos…" Kendall se dio vuelta y miró a Logan "…como una pareja?"

Logan comenzó a reírse. Él sabe que Kendall no es de esas personas que están serias todo el tiempo.

"Sí, sé lo emocionado que estás por eso" dijo Abi sarcásticamente mientras cruzaba los brazos "Pero también sé cuanto te encanta el béisbol"

"No lo sé… tú dijiste que-"

"No importa lo que haya dicho ¿sí? ¡Ve a pasar un buen rato!" dijo Abi tratando de animar a Kendall para que aceptara la invitación de Logan.

"Eres la mejor"

"Lo sé" Abi besó la mejilla de Kendall y se dirigió a una mesa para tomar una orden.

Kendall se dio vuelta y miró a Logan. Logan le hizo una señal con la cabeza como diciendo _¿y bien?_

"Uh… parece que nos vamos a un partido de béisbol".

"Así me gusta" dijo Logan mientras estiraba su puño para que Kendall chocara la suya con la de Logan.

"Sip" dijo Kendall y chocó su puño.

Kendall seguía sonriendo ahí parado sin decir una palabra.

Logan arrugó su frente "¿Vas a quedarte parado mirándome o…

"Oh, si, si…" Kendall sacó un silla y se sentó frente a Logan.

Logan no es de esas personas que se enamoran fácilmente pero… enserio creía que Kendall era muy tierno. Lo único que hacía era estudiar sus facciones. Y lo hacía mientras le hablaba.

"Por cierto… los asientos que compré son bastantes buenos. Justo en la tercera fila"

"Oh, genial" Kendall se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla "La verdad no me importa la fila. Me encanta estar en el estadio"

"Tenemos que tratar de conseguir tres entradas para el próximo partido de béisbol. Para así demostrarle a Abi lo genial que es" Logan se paró de su asiento.

"Buena suerte con eso" Kendall reía mientras veía que Logan se dirigía al baño "Ella dice que ver el béisbol es como ver la pintura secarse"

Siguió a Logan con su mirada. Y cuando desapareció se dio cuenta que en la mesa de la esquina estaba Carlos sentado en ella.

Él lo miraba con odio y Kendall pensó que Carlos no estaba allí para comer o tomar una taza de café sino que estaba ahí para espiar. La verdad es que Kendall no quería hablar con él. Así que miró hacia abajo haciendo como si no lo hubiera visto.

Pero muy tarde.

Carlos se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió donde Kendall.

"No creo que el quiera que una chica vaya a su fiesta" Carlos se apoyó en una silla.

"¿Disculpa?" Kendall arrugó su frente.

"Creo que el solo quiere que vayan los chicos… ya sabes a lo que me refiero"

Esto ya era demasiado. Kendall nunca había estado tan enojado con Carlos así que se paró de su silla para tomar la situación enserio.

"Me alegra tanto que vinieras porque así puedo ver al verdadero tú" dijo Kendall enojado por dentro pero por fuera estaba tranquilo… o eso aparentaba estarlo.

"Solo estoy diciendo que-"

"¿Estás diciendo que piensas que Logan es que?" interrumpió Kendall "¿Piensas que Logan es alguien… pervertido? ¿Y que la única razón por la que sale conmigo o contigo o con cualquier otro chico homosexual o heterosexual, es porque quiere intentar tener algo con ellos?"

Kendall estaba sorprendido de sí mismo. Nunca se había expresado de esa manera.

"No necesariamente… todo lo que quise decir fue que-"

"No, no." Kendall interrumpió otra vez a Carlos "Fue exactamente lo que quisiste decir" Kendall pasó sus manos por su pelo rubio "Y es muy decepcionante. Pensé que eras mejor persona que esto. Pensé que te conocía. Pensé que eras mi amigo…"

"¡Wow… ahora estás exagerando!" dijo Carlos mientras reía haciendo enfurecer mas a Kendall.

"Ok mira…" Kendall tomó los hombros de Carlos "Te estoy hablando enserio. Una broma más acerca de Logan… un pequeño comentario sarcástico hacia él y tú y yo llevamos esto afuera ¿sí?"

Carlos no decía nada, solo miraba hacia el suelo. Kendall quitó sus manos de los hombros de Carlos "Resolvamos esto como hombres"

"De acuerdo…" dijo Carlos "Me voy para que tu y Logan puedan divertirse a la manera que a él le gusta"

Kendall miró al suelo mientras negaba con la cabeza. De verdad nunca había estado tan decepcionado de alguien. Y en especial de su amigo… bueno… _ex amigo._

Carlos caminó rápido a la salida mientras maldecía por todo. Kendall ya parecía que fuera a llorar. Se sentía defraudado.

Carlos había sido su amigo desde siempre y nunca creyó que sería de ese tipo de personas. Kendall se volvió a sentar y miró hacía la puerta del baño. Logan estaba ahí parado congelado.

Kendall le lanzó una mirada triste y volvió su mirada a las servilletas que estaban en su mesa. Logan se acercó lentamente "Kendall ¿estás bien?"

"Si, si…"

Logan se sentó sin despegar la mirada hacia Kendall "Es que… simplemente no quiero que pierdas un amigo por mi culpa"

¿Recuerdan cuando Logan pensó que Kendall era tierno? Kendall también lo está pensando.

"Uh…" Kendall río "Esto no se trata de ti, se trata de él" Kendall quería hacer sentir mejor a Logan. Refería esas palabras enserio "Yo no quiero ser amigo de alguien así"

"Aún así… me siento como una mierda"

"Bueno…" Kendall lanzó una pequeña risa "Yo no me siento así... porque no dije nada la primera vez que actuó como un imbecil"

"No te preocupes. Te entiendo. Entiendo que estabas en chock por las palabras de Carlos. Gracias por lo de ahora" Logan sonrío.

Kendall también y esta vez tomo detalles de su sonrisa.

Pero no duró mucho porque Logan se volteó para ver a Abi que estaba limpiando unas mesas.

"Cambiando el tema…" Logan se volteó a Kendall y apoyó sus codos en la mesa "A Abi no le parece importarle que te saltes todo eso del festival"

"Si bueno, Abi es una persona increíble" dijo Kendall mientras la observaba.

"Eso y el hecho de que ella es guapísima"

Kendall se quedó un rato mirando a Logan un poco sorprendido. Nunca esperó que un chico como él dijera eso. Lo único que hizo fue sonreírle.

"Kendall…" Logan rompió el silencio "Soy gay pero no ciego"

Kendall comenzó a reírse tratando de no mirar a Logan.

"No me digas que no has visto esa cara… ese cuerpo"

Kendall abrió los ojos a Logan. Apuesto a que si fuera un chico hetero diciendo esas palabras ya le hubiera dado un puñetazo.

"Oh, si claro" Kendall volvió a mirar a Abi. Estaba confundido.

"Sabes, creo que es esa una de las razones por las que Carlos te toca tanto las narices…"

Kendall ya no reía sino que ahora estaba atascado en la mirada de Logan y en sus palabras.

"Porque él y cualquier otro chico hetero que conozcas está celoso de ti." Kendall quería agradecerle pero prefería seguir escuchando a Logan. "Ella es increíble"

Kendall estaba boquiabierto mirándolo y tratando de reflexionar con las palabras de Logan. No sabía si mirarlo a él o a Abi que seguía limpiando.

Pero seguía sorprendido por Logan así que lo miraba a él.

Logan se dio cuenta de la miraba de Kendall y se sintió un poco incómodo y nervioso así que se paró de la silla sacando su billetera. Se dirigió hacia donde Abi para pagarle el té que se había terminado. Ella le agradeció. Logan se dirigió hacia su mesa.

Kendall se paró de un salto al ver que Logan volvía hacia él.

"Bueno…" Logan estaba frente de Kendall "Te veré en el partido"

"Sí…"

Ambos se sonrieron el uno al otro. Logan se despidió y mientras llegaba a la puerta, su teléfono sonó.

Logan se detuvo a contestar "Hey ¿Qué tal?"

Eso llamó la atención de Kendall volviendo su mirada al moreno.

"Lucas no me lo vas a creer…" decía Logan mientras salía del bar.

Kendall vio como Logan desaparecía del lugar y eso lo hizo sentirse algo mal. De verdad le caía bien.

Abi notó que Kendall estaba un poco serio mientras veía la puerta vacía así que se acercó a él.

"¿Algo mas?" dijo ella mientras se paraba frente a Kendall.

Kendall por un momento no notó la presencia de Abi frente a él y cuando la notó saltó sorprendido.

"Si… si… esto" Kendall se acercó a Abi y la besó.

Cuando se separaron Abi arrugó su frente "¿A que se debe eso?"

"Estoy notando que cada día te vuelves mas hermosa"

"Bieeeen…" dijo mientras tomaba las manos de Kendall "Creo que la conversación con Logan te cambió ¿eh?"

"¿Cambiar?" Kendall dijo rápidamente "Tu sabes que me cuesta expresar mis sentimientos" Kendall comenzó a tocar la mejilla de Abi "Sobretodo hacia las personas que quiero"

"Genial" dijo Abi mientras se inclinaba a darle otro beso.

"Cuando termines tu turno nos vamos a mi casa ¿sí?"

Eso enserio sorprendió a Abi. Normalmente es ella quien hace las invitaciones.

¿Y Kendall quería algo más?

**-0-**

"Enserio no vas a creer eso ¿cierto?"

"Kendall sabes que tiendo a marearme cuando veo sangre"

"Es una película Abi"

Abi estaba con los ojos tapados tratando de evitar la mirada a la tele. "La sangre no es real"

"Para mi lo parece"

"Ok, bien" Kendall apagó la tele y se sentó en la cama. Abi seguía acostada con los ojos tapados.

"Gracias"

"Hey ven aquí"

Abi se sentó al lado de Kendall. Éste la abrazó.

"¿Qué harás mañana?" preguntó Abi.

"Hm… tengo que pasar el día con mi madre y mi hermana. A mi mamá le gusta tener 'días familiares' a veces"

"Bien. Te veré el día siguiente." Abi se paró y comenzó a besar a Kendall. "Dulces sueños"

**-0- **

Kendall comenzó a quitarse la camisa para tumbarse en la cama y dormir. Pero antes de dormir, comenzó a reflexionar sobre su día.

Fue un día pesado. Para Kendall.

No cualquier persona se enfrenta así a sus amigos… en especial si son los _mejores amigos. _

Pero estaba más preocupado por Logan. Sabe que detrás de esa sonrisa brillante hay algo más. Pudo haberlo descubierto antes de que Logan se fuera del lugar.

Quiere ayudarlo. Pero ¿Cómo?

Quizás acercarse mas él podría ayudar. A conocerlo, a saber más acerca de él. Aunque estaba molesto porque Logan se fue del bar hablando con otra persona riendo cuando perfectamente podría estar algo triste por la situación con Carlos…

Y ahí es donde se prendió la ampolleta que está arriba de su cabeza. _A Logan le importa una mierda lo que los demás piensen de él._

Pero lo que realmente pensó es que no le molestó que Logan se fuera… sino que estaba algo confundido ¿Quién era Lucas? ¿Quién era el chico con el que estaba hablado?

"_No son tus asuntos. No te importa" _se decía en sus pensamientos pero… le importaba. Y mucho, de hecho.


	3. Sentimientos Ocultos

_**Un nuevo cap! Espero que les guste (: Les quería informar que me hice un Ask para responder algunas dudas que tengan :P /xlovelykogan. Solo decirles que Kendall está muy raro con sus personas alrededor… ¿podrá seguir fingiendo lo que siente?**_

**-0-**

Capítulo 3: _**Sentimientos Ocultos**_

Día de pool. James había invitado a Kendall a jugar pool en el negocio de su padre. Es un lugar muy genial, de hecho.

Antes de entrar al lugar, Kendall se detiene en frente de la ventana para arreglarse el cuello de la camisa verde cuadrillé que lleva puesto. No se da cuenta que frente de él está Logan de espaldas colocando las bolas de pool en la mesa. Así que rápidamente decide entrar.

Pero antes de tocar su espalda y decir un agradable _hola, _se comienza a convencer a sí mismo en no decir algo estúpido y tratar de no hacer un interrogatorio.

"¡Kendall!" Logan interrumpe sus pensamientos haciendo a Kendall saltar.

"¡Hola!" Kendall reacciona y comienza a reírse "Lo siento, estaba pensando en… cosas y todo eso"

"Hmm… ¿Abi?" Logan pone una cara de pervertido

"¿Ella? N-no, ella vendrá creo… uh creo que vendrá mas tarde…"

"¡No!" Logan se ríe con fuerza haciendo a Kendall fruncir el ceño "Que si estabas pensando en Abi"

"¡Oh!"

'_Como pude ser tan estúpido'_ Kendall piensa. Estaba tan ocupado en tratar de no decir algo tonto, que terminó haciéndolo. Pero Logan piensa lo contrario. Cree que es Kendall es tierno.

"No importa Kendall, está bien" Logan le sonríe "Así que… ¿Abi vendrá?"

"Em… sí, sí" Kendall sonríe tratando de disimular que está avergonzado y evita la mirada de Logan.

"Te ves muy feliz"

"Sí… sí…" Kendall camina hacia una esquina de la mesa alejándose de Logan "¿Y que hay de ti? Kendall está de espaldas de Logan para una vez, evitar su mirada. "¿Alguien en tu vida?"

Kendall está temblando por dentro. No sabía si era correcto preguntar algo así… quizás acababa de salir de una relación y no quería hablar de eso o quizás no le gusta hablar de amor o… quizás solo quiere saber acerca de ese Lucas.

"Hm… no, nadie aún"

Esto hace a Kendall girar y mirar a Logan fijamente en sus ojos marrones. Quiere hacer más preguntas y tener respuestas. No cree que no haya _nadie _en su vida aún. Sabe que hay algo más.

"¿Y que hay de ese tipo Lucas?"

Si Kendall no quería decir cosas estúpidas o hacer un interrogatorio, ya no le importaba.

"¿Lucas?" Logan sabía perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando pero no quería hacerse notar muy obvio. Al principio no entendía como era que Kendall sabía acerca de Lucas. Pero luego comprendió que Kendall lo escuchó hablar con él en el teléfono.

"Sí… uh… o sea te escuché hablar con él el otro día y me preguntaba…"

"Si estábamos… ¿juntos? ¿O algo parecido?"

Kendall estaba más nervioso que antes. Nunca había hablado de estos temas con un chico que sea gay. Generalmente su tema con sus amigos son de mujeres.

"¿Y de dónde es que conoces a Lucas?"

"En una fiesta. Un amigo me lo presentó con la intención de que ligáramos o algo pero… él si que no me conoce"

"¿Y el también es…"

"¿Gay?" pregunta Logan

"Sí"

"Si, es gay también. Pero no me gusta"

"O te está enamorando"

"¿Qué?" Logan ríe.

"Creo que funcionó" Kendall tose "Digo… sonríes cada vez que hablas de él"

Logan frunce el ceño. "No, no es cierto. Sonrío porque estoy feliz"

"¿Y estás feliz ahora?"

"Si, de hecho. Me gusta hablar contigo"

Kendall se puso nervioso. No sabe que decir. Tal vez _'también me gusta hablar contigo'. _Pero cree que Logan se pasaría una película con él si dijera algo cursi como eso.

"Bueno… si necesitas algún consejo de amor o…"

Logan comienza a reír y se acercó a Kendall lentamente y mirando hacia abajo "Kendall…" colocó su mano en su hombro y se mojó los labios "No. No hay nada entre él y yo"

Kendall se echó a reír "Oh, está bien"

Logan se volvió atrás a coger un vaso de agua que había pedido.

"Además, no quiero tener una relación ahora ¿sabes? He estado ocupado en otras cosas aquí. ¿Pero quién sabe? Tal vez hay alguien ahí afuera"

Logan y Kendall intercambian miradas por un segundo produciendo un silencio incómodo.

"Sí… seguro de que hay alguien… ¡hola, James!"

La frase de Kendall es interrumpida por la llegada de James. Pero Kendall no está enojado o algo, sino que está feliz porque llegó a cerrar ese tema que según él, era incómodo.

Logan se da vuelta para saludar al misterioso chico.

"¿Ya conoces a Logan?" pregunta Kendall a James.

"No. Un gusto Logan, soy James"

"Escuché, un gusto también" Logan le da la mano seguido de un abrazo "Hey ¿Usas Eternity?"

Eso sorprende a Kendall pero no a James "Oh, si si. ¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"Es que yo a veces lo uso. Es mi favorito. Hueles bien, por cierto"

"Genial" James sonríe "¿Quieren algunos tragos? La casa invita"

Kendall y Logan asienten y James se dirige al bar para conseguir unas.

"Ya entiendo" Kendall le susurra a Logan.

"¿Qué?" Logan le devuelve el susurro.

Kendall envuelve la espalda de Logan con un brazo y agachando un poco su cabeza "Te gusta James"

Logan no tiene palabras para poder defenderse. Cree que lo que dice es una ridiculez. Pero a Kendall no le parece una ridiculez. Que a tu amigo le guste a tu mejor amigo lo hace sentirse raro.

"Mira" ambos se colocan frente a uno "Se que a veces las cosas que digo son un poco… ¿gay?" ellos ríen "pero eso no significa que me gusta, Kendall"

"Lo sé" Kendall asiente con la cabeza "Y lo siento… eso fue muy inapropiado"

"Está bien. Es normal que quieras saber más acerca de alguien ¿no? Sobretodo si es considerado tu amigo"

"¿Me consideras tu amigo?"

"Si"

Antes de que Kendall pudiera decir algo, James llega con las cervezas en sus manos y se las da.

"¿Y de qué hablaban?" pregunta James abriendo la lata.

Ambos se miran sin emitir ningún sonido "Nada" responden los dos al mismo tiempo.

"Por la vida y por este sabrosa cerveza"

Todos chocan sus latas antes de tomarse una y otra… y otra.

**-0-**

"Me gusta salir con Kendall y sus amigos pero… se parece a una salida de amigos, no de pareja" dijo Abi que estaba hablando con Liz en una mesa aparte.

Querían estar solas alejadas de los chicos para poder hablar. Abi quería desahogarse con alguien acerca de lo que estaba sintiendo. Sentía que Kendall estaba actuando extraño con ella.

"Bien, entonces el problema es que ya no pueden estar solos…" dijo Liz

"Si claro que salimos juntos. Pero cuando lo hacemos él quiere jugar a la consola, o ver películas o se olvida que tenía que estudiar para un examen. Inventa excusas para no poder estar solos."

"Eso es tan extraño" Liz abrió los ojos de lo sorprendida que estaba al escuchar eso de Kendall.

"No le digas a nadie pero… ya tuvimos nuestra primera vez"

"¿Qué?" Liz se lanzó a los brazos de Abi "Genial, amiga"

"Sí, lo se… hace un mes. Y es como que ahora ya no quiere volver hacerlo. Creo que hice algo mal" Abi miró al suelo para poder encontrar una respuesta a lo sucedido.

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Porque ¿qué hombre no quiere estar con su novia después de la primera vez? Un chico al que no le interesa su novia porque no le gustó su primera vez. Digo, se acostó una vez y nunca más. No está interesado en mi"

"No digas eso Abi. Además, no creo que hayas hecho algo mal" Liz tomó la mano a Abi con objetivo para hacerla sentir mejor "Cuando tú y Kendall están solos… ¿quién es el primero en tomar la iniciativa?"

"Bueno…"

"Digo, ¿siempre esperas a que él lleve la iniciativa?"

"Creo que si…" Abi arrugó su frente y se acercó más a Liz para entender lo que Liz quería decir.

"Bueno…" Liz bajo un poco su tono de voz "Tal vez deberías hacer algo al respecto"

Abi se quedó pensando un buen tiempo y creyó que esa sería la mejor forma para que Kendall y ella por fin pudieran tener relaciones otra vez. Abi cree que el sexo es una parte de la relación y le hacía falta eso. Kendall ha estado actuando extraño desde que tuvieron su primera vez, como si ya no le interesaba. Pero no le interesa… ¿el sexo? O ¿las chicas?

**-0-**

"Bien chicos, nos tenemos que ir ahora" dijo James al pararse de la mesa.

Él, Liz y Abi se fueron del bar dejando solos a Kendall y Logan sentados en una mesa. Kendall le preguntó a Logan si quería otra cerveza y éste le negó. Pero ya era tarde porque Kendall ya había pedido dos latas.

"Tendré que tomarme la dos" Kendall ríe mientras se toma otro sorbo.

Logan puede notar que el alcohol ya estaba dominando a Kendall pero ya no puede hacer nada. Solo tratar de que no compre mas latas. "¿No crees que te estás pasando de la raya?"

Kendall ríe "Mírate tu Logan. También has tomado algunas"

"Si pero no tantas como tú". Ambos rieron

Logan le ofreció llevarlo a casa antes de que pueda caerse al suelo o quedarse dormido allí. Kendall aceptó luego de negarse con excusas como que no quería irse a casa o que quería tomarse otras más. Pero Logan sabe como controlar a personas como Kendall.

Ambos llegaron a la casa de Kendall en el auto de Logan. De hecho no era su auto, sino de su padre. Pero a él le gustaba decir '_su' _auto. Ambos se quedaron un rato sentados sin hacer nada. Logan estaba esperando a que Kendall se bajara de su auto y entrara a la casa mientras que Kendall esperaba a que Logan lo llevara devuelta al bar. Estaba tan despierto que tenía ganas de bailar, así que encendió la radio del auto y comenzó a cantar. Logan no paraba de reír.

"Bien, ya basta" Logan se secaba las lágrimas de risa mientras apagaba la radio "Tienes que ir a casa"

"Estoy bien aquí" Kendall dobló su cabeza que estaba apoyada a la silla para observar a Logan. "Me gusta estar contigo"

"De acuerdo" Logan giró para ver a Kendall y se acomodó en la silla. Ahora su cuerpo estaba de lado.

Ambos no dijeron nada. Solo se observaban.

Hasta que Kendall rompió el silencio.

"Eres atractivo"

Logan siguió riendo "Si que estás mal amigo" estaba nervioso.

"¿No crees que eres atractivo?" Kendall se acercó un poco.

"Digo, si, si creo que lo soy pero… eso que dices. No creo que lo pienses así. Estas dominado por el alcohol Kendall" Logan pasó su mano por el cabello rubio suave de Kendall para hacerle cariño.

Kendall tomó la muñeca de Logan antes de que pudiera quitarla de su cabello "Llévame a casa"

Logan se bajó del auto y caminó hacia la puerta de Kendall para abrirla y dejar que baje. Lo ayudó a bajarse tomándolo por los brazos y la cintura. Pero antes de que comenzaran a acercarse a la puerta de la casa, Kendall se apoyó en la puerta del auto y miró hacia abajo.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Logan preocupado. Kendall comenzó a llorar.

"¿Por qué soy así Logan?"

"¿Así como?"

"Mal novio" Kendall se secó las lágrimas "No puedo seguir con ésta relación. Soy un fracaso"

Logan tomó los brazos de Kendall y sacudiéndolo le dijo "No hay nada de malo en ti ¿sí? Si la relación no funciona, tienes que hablar con ella. Tienes que decirle como te sientes"

"Me siento mal" Kendall miró a Logan. No se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban sus caras. "No puedo hacerla feliz. No soy capaz de hacerlo"

"Tú eres capaz de todo" Logan secó una lágrima que estaba cayendo de los ojos de Kendall. Éste lo miró raro como diciéndole _'¿Qué estás haciendo?'_ pero a Logan no le importó. "Habla con ella"

"Quiero terminar"

"¿Estás seguro?" dijo Logan soltando a Kendall de sus manos.

Kendall asintió con la cabeza y miró a Logan por un par de segundos y sin pensarlo lanzó sus brazos y su cuerpo hacia él abrazándolo como nunca lo había hecho con alguien antes. Logan respondió y colocó sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Kendall.

Kendall pudo sentir mariposas en el estómago cuando sintió el cuerpo de Logan contra el suyo. Se sintió cómodo con él a su lado. Sintió como que no tenía que separarse de Logan por un buen tiempo.

Logan no quería tener estos sentimientos. Se dijo muchas veces que no volvería a enamorarse de chicos hetero pero… creo que lo volvió hacer. Y Logan se siente mal por eso. Sabe que no va a funcionar.

Se separaron y Kendall entró a su casa. Logan se apoyó un rato en el auto a pensar. Tenía una necesidad de volver a apretar el cuerpo de Kendall contra el suyo y tocar su espalda, su cabello… Volver a sentir esas chispas.

"Oh no… no te enamores de chicos equivocados Logan" se dijo.

**-0-**

Al día siguiente Kendall estaba esperando a Abi en su casa. Cuando llegó ella le preguntó que qué estaba sucediendo. Ambos se sentaron en el sillón del living. Ella no se había dado cuenta que había una caja pequeña de regalo encima de la mesa de centro.

"Es para ti" dijo Kendall.

"Me pregunto que habrá" Abi comenzó a reír.

Abrió la caja con rapidez y se sorprendió por el contenido en su interior.

"Es un llavero…"

"Sí, uh- aún no tengo la llave. Si no la hubiera puesto" Kendall rió.

Abi lo miró seriamente "¿Qué llave?"

"Hm… de la nueva casa en la que viviremos juntos" Kendall sonrió y tomó las manos de Abi

"Espera… ¿quieres vivir conmigo?"


	4. ¿Quién soy?

Capítulo 4: _**¿Quién soy?**_

Kendall no dejó de pensar en su propuesta a Abi de irse a vivir juntos en todo el día. Se iba a juntar con todos sus amigos en la casa de James, así que entró a la pizzería para conseguir algo de comida. Estaba tan desconcentrado que al pagar por las pizzas le dio al chico de la caja más dinero de lo que valían. Avergonzado, tomó el dinero y las bolsas y salió del lugar.

Mientras se dirigía, no sabía como iba a enfrentar a Abi después de lo que pasó. Pero estaba mas preocupado por lo que iba a decir Logan al enterarse. Sabía lo que le había dicho la noche anterior acerca de romper con Abi.

Cuando Kendall llegó a la casa de James, Liz lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo y tomó las cajas de pizza. Se dio cuenta de que Logan y Abi estaban allí, pero no se atrevió a saludar a su novia así que casi de un salto corrió hacia donde estaba James y Logan sentados en un sillón conversando.

"¿Me puedo unir?" preguntó Kendall mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

"¡Por supuesto! Pero preferiría que fueras donde Abi" dijo James

Kendall arrugó la frente "¿Por qué?" él mismo sabía que lo correcto era que fuera hablar con ella.

"Ha estado muy seria" respondió James corriéndose a la orilla del sillón para que Kendall se sentara al medio de ellos.

"Hmm…" Logan miró a James y casi susurró "No creo que sea un buen momento que hablen ahora" la mirada de Logan se dirigió al rubio que estaba al lado de él y le abrió los ojos haciendo una señal de _¿no es así?_

'_¡Mierda! Logan cree que terminé con ella'_ pensó Kendall.

"¿Qué pasó?" James miró a Kendall preocupado.

"Abi no está enojada. Creo que está algo confundida" habló por fin Kendall.

"Te entiendo amigo. Cuando rompes con alguien, es obvio que no se lo va a tomar bien. Tienden a confundirse preguntándose si es que hay alguien mas…" Logan puso su mano en el hombro de Kendall. El rubio miraba a Logan triste… el pobre cree que terminaron "Dime amigo, ¿usaste palabras suaves? Porque veo su cara y realmente pareciera que estuviera en otro mundo"

"¡Logan!"

"¿Qué?"

"¡Para de hablar!"

El grito de Kendall se escuchó por toda la casa haciendo callar a las chicas que estaban hablando al otro lado de la sala. Momento incómodo.

"Kendall… ¿Qué pasó?" Logan le susurró para que se calmara quitando su mano del hombro de Kendall. No puede negar que se asustó un poco con el grito de Kendall.

"¿Rompiste con Abi?" James se acercó más a Kendall.

Kendall tomó un poco de respiración por varios segundos y luego exhaló para poder hablar. Mirando al suelo dijo "Le propuse irse a vivir conmigo"

Logan abrió los ojos mirando fijamente a Kendall intentando buscar una respuesta para eso. Él sabe lo que escuchó, él estuvo ahí, él no estaba borracho, él sabía perfectamente que era Kendall el que dijo que estaba cansado de su relación y que lo iba a terminar. Miró a Abi que estaba hablando con Liz, y sintió lastima por ella. Sabe que Kendall no la ama y también sabe que Kendall está cometiendo un gran error. Logan está decepcionado.

"Sé que somos muy _jóvenes_ como para vivir juntos pero enserio quiero empezar desde cero" Kendall miró a Logan, pero éste aún seguía viendo a Abi.

"Creo que es genial pero… ¿estás seguro de lo que quieres?" dijo James

"Sí" Kendall le sonrió "Ella y yo estamos un poco distanciados y la quiero de vuelta-

"¿En serio?" Logan miró a Kendall "_Tú_ dijiste esa noche que querías terminar con ella"

"Estaba borracho"

"No seas ridículo, esa no es una excusa"

"¿Y que dijo ella?" James quería disminuir un poco la tensión.

Kendall seguía mirando a Logan algo triste. Se dirigió a James "Dijo que quería pensarlo"

"Y todos sabemos que 'pensarlo' lo lleva a una sola respuesta…" dijo Logan sonriendo sarcásticamente.

"Eso no significa un _no_" Kendall respondió.

"¿Entonces qué?

"Significa que sabe que tener un departamento implica responsabilidad. No es fácil separarte de tu familia para irte a vivir con tu pareja. Yo también lo pensé, y-

"Lo pensaste en una mañana y le preguntaste en la tarde… no lo has pensando bien"

Kendall iba a responderle a Logan antes de que fuera interrumpido.

"¿Chicos? ¿Puedo hablar con Kendall?" Abi tenía los brazos cruzados.

Ambos, Logan y James, se levantaron del sillón y se fueron de la sala dejando solos a Kendall y Abi.

Kendall miraba a Abi y le dio una señal para que se sentara al lado de él. Lo hizo y giró su cuerpo hacia Kendall para poder hablar.

"¿Lo has pensado?" preguntó Kendall tratando de sonreír.

"Sí" Abi seguía seria, pero algo triste.

"Bien… antes de que digas algo, he visto un catálogo de los departamentos que quedan cerca de Salem y están hermosos"

"Kendall-

"Espera" Kendall seguía sonriendo emocionado "No están muy caros así que podemos ir a verlos mañana si quieres ¿Qué dices?"

Abi sacó de su bolsillo el llavero que Kendall le había regalado y se lo entregó. Kendall estaba sorprendido que comenzó a reírse "¿Por qué me lo das?"

"No creo que funcione Kendall"

Kendall comprendió. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y colocó el llavero en la mesa que tenía en frente.

"Solo intento hacerte feliz"

Kendall se paró del sillón y empezó a caminar. Abi lo siguió "Kendall, intentas convertirnos en algo que no somos" Kendall la miró con una lagrima cayendo desde su ojo "Hay que reconocer que hay problemas importantes en nuestra relación y mudarnos juntos y hacer como que no existen no lo hará mejor-

"Yo no te veo intentando mejorar las cosas"

"Claro que lo he hecho Kendall. He tomado consejos de mi mamá, de mis amigas y todo el mundo me dice que no es lo correcto"

"Podemos hacerlo bien. Comenzar de nuevo. Podemos tener una nueva vida"

"Lo sé pero primero tengo que ser feliz"

"Entonces dime" Kendall tomó los brazos de Abi "que tengo que hacer para hacerte feliz.

Abi miraba a Kendall sin decir nada.

"¿Qué puedo hacer para poder cambiar y hacerte feliz?"

Abi habló "Tu sabes lo que quiero Kendall"

Kendall soltó sus brazos y comenzó a reírse "Sabes que no todo es acerca de sexo ¿cierto?"

"Kendall es que-

"¡Lo siento por ser responsable y por no querer _aprovecharme _de ti! ¡Lo siento por tratarte como un humano y no como un pedazo de carne!"

"Quiero que me trates como tu novia"

"Por favor…" Kendall no comprendía que le pasaba a Abi y seguía riendo por lo ridícula que se veía diciendo eso.

Kendall sabe que el sexo puede ser una parte importante en una relación pero él también sabe que hay algo que se llama respeto. Y quiere respetarla con esos temas. O _quería. _Cree que es tiempo de terminar.

"¡No quiero estar con alguien que no se preocupa por mi!" Kendall abrió los ojos enojado "Necesito más tiempo para pensar lo del departamento…"

"No…" Kendall tomó la cara de Abi con sus manos "No, nos rendiremos. Sabes que podemos arreglarlo. Nos tomaremos un tiempo-

"_Yo _necesito un tiempo" Abi tomó su chaqueta que estaba colgada y se dirigió a la puerta.

"¿Te vas? Te vas" Kendall la siguió "¿Sabes qué? ¡Tú no quieres un tiempo!" alzó su voz "¡Tú quieres romper conmigo!"

Abi se dio vuelta lentamente y comenzó a llorar "Tienes razón. Quiero terminar contigo… se acabó"

Volvió a la puerta y se fue dejando a Kendall mirando al lugar vacío en el que estaba Abi. Se sintió vacío, sintió que no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Sintió que _era su culpa._

Estaba tan enojado que tomó un vaso de vidrio y lo lanzó al suelo.

Los chicos escucharon el ruido del vaso romperse y rápidamente Logan fue a ver que era lo que sucedía y pilló a Kendall llorando en el suelo con un vidrio roto en su mano.

**-0-**

"Creo que exageraste" decía Logan mientras le limpiaba el dedo ensangrentado a Kendall. Se había hecho un corte en el dedo.

"Estaba enojado" Kendall miró al suelo. Ver sangre le marea.

"Le rompiste un vaso a James" Logan rió. Sacó una venda.

"Ya le pedí disculpas"

"Lo sé" Logan colocó la vendita en el dedo de Kendall cuidadosamente "Ahora puedes mirar"

Kendall miró su dedo "Me lo merecía"

"¿La ruptura? Sí… ¿Un dedo ensangrentado? No"

Kendall miró a Kendall confundido "Prefiero tener un dedo ensangrentado que una ruptura"

Logan asintió con la cabeza y guardó las vendas en su botiquín de emergencias.

Kendall comenzó a reírse "No puedo creer que tienes uno de esos en tu habitación"

"Nunca se sabe que emergencia puedes tener" dijo Logan con acento Español.

Kendall se echó a reír más "Dios, eres tierno" Miró hacia al suelo avergonzado sonriendo.

Logan evitó la mirada de Kendall mientras guardaba el botiquín. Estaba más confundido que nervioso "¿Gracias?" aunque se sentía raro.

"¿Alguna vez has estado en una relación Logan?"

Logan se sentó en la cama e invitó a Kendall para que sentara con él "Una vez, sí. Pero no duró más de una semana. Fue cuando salí del closet. Y desde ahí que ya no he tenido una… solo salgo, me divierto y disfruto de la soltería. Lo que creo que deberías hacer ahora que estás soltero"

"No es fácil"

"Lo sé, lo sé. Sé que estás triste pero… ¿no era lo que querías?"

Kendall se quedó pensando por un rato "Tienes razón…"

"Lo siento"

"¿Por qué?" Kendall dijo mientras se hacía un masaje en el cuello.

"Tú no querías romper con ella… y yo te incité a hacerlo antes de que te dejáramos solos con-

"Logan… no tiene nada que ver contigo"

Logan se lo quedó mirando… pero Kendall miraba al vacío recordando la pelea que tuvo con Abi.

"Creo que no debí romper el vaso" Kendall ríe.

"A veces necesitamos… uh- desahogarnos. Necesitamos quitar esa rabia que llevamos por dentro, y llega ese momento en que no sabes como o con quién y… y te la agarras con lo primero que se te cruza encima. En este caso el vaso" ambos rieron. Pero Kendall le prestaba más atención a las palabras de Logan sin quitarle la mirada "Pero está bien siempre y cuando trates de no hacerle daño a los demás"

"¿Dices que James está triste por el vaso roto?"

"¿Qué? ¡No!" Logan se tiró hacia atrás apoyando su espalda en la cama mientras reía "Mírale el lado positivo del vaso roto…"

Kendall se tiró al lado de Logan mirando hacia el techo sonriendo "¿Cuál es?"

"Te rompiste el dedo. Te cortaste el dedo. Se ensangrentó y odias la sangre…" Logan miró a Kendall "Ya no vas a querer hacerte daño nunca más. Y a mi tampoco me gusta verte herido, física y psicológicamente"

Kendall no pudo evitar no ver la cara de Logan, así que giró su cabeza para observarlo.

En ese momento Kendall sentía la necesidad de querer abrazar a Logan fuertemente y nunca dejarlo ir. Sentía que debía decirle algo tierno también como lo hizo él. Pero no puede.

No quiere.

"Uh…" Kendall se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta "Es tarde y mi mamá me está esperando"

Mentira.

"Pero gracias, enserio gracias por todo" Kendall le sonrió y giró la manilla de la puerta.

"De nada, Kendall. ¿Nos vemos mañ-

Logan no alcanzó a terminar su frase cuando Kendall ya se había ido.

O escapado.

**-0-**

Al siguiente día, James fue a visitar a Kendall a su casa. La señora Knight lo recibió como siempre con los brazos abiertos:

"Kendall está en su habitación, cariño"

"Gracias señora Knight… ¿sabe como está?" preguntó James al entrar a la casa.

"Dolido… pero no le haría falta un poco de compañía"

James subió a ver a Kendall. Éste lo encontró acostado de espaldas en la cama escuchando música. Kendall se dio cuenta de que James estaba ahí, así que se sentó y apagó la música.

"¿Cómo estás? Con la ruptura y todo" James estaba parado en la puerta.

"Estoy bien… digo, ya lo he superado. Ven, pasa"

James entró y se apoyó en el armario que estaba al lado de la cama de Kendall.

"¿Se te olvida que he sido tu amigo de toda la vida?"

Kendall asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada y apretando su labio con sus dientes.

"Así que empecemos de nuevo… ¿Cómo estás Kendall?"

Kendall rió y miró al suelo. "Tienes razón. Uh- pensaba que lo mío con Abi podría haber funcionado. Y supongo que uh- en realidad amaba más la idea de nosotros de lo que la amaba a ella…"

"Y eso demuestra mucha sabiduría, estoy orgulloso de ti"

"Gracias" Kendall sonrío "Sabes, he tenido…" Kendall comenzó a tocarse el pelo "He tenido… estos sentimientos desde hace mucho tiempo. Y no puedo… no puedo deshacerme de ellos. He estado intentando, pero yo… no puedo…"

James miró con más atención a Kendall "¿Qué clase de sentimientos?"

Kendall miró a James con tristeza.

Pero no tristeza de lo que estaba pasando, sino de él mismo.

"¿Sabes que? Ahora no es… no es un gran momento. Tú venías porque querías que te prestara unas películas y…" Kendall se paró de su cama y tomó un bolso negro "aquí están" sonrío.

"Bien… pero en realidad vine porque quería que hablar contigo"

"Y lo hiciste… estoy bien ¿si? Gracias" Kendall le pasó el bolso a James y se volvió a sentar en la cama.

James _sabe _que Kendall no está bien. Para que se tomara esto en serio, se sentó junto a él la cama.

"Escúchame. Abrirte conmigo no va a hacerte daño. Pero mientras mantengas todos esos sentimientos reprimidos en el interior, le harán daño a alguien. Te harán daño a ti"

"Yo… yo no sé que decir…"

"Lo primero que se te venga a la cabeza"

Kendall miró a James con ojos llorosos. Quería salir corriendo y no mirar atrás "No puedo"

"Bien… dijiste que Abi rompió contigo porque les faltaba algo… ¿Cómo la intimidad?"

"¡Puedes parar por favor!" Kendall alzó la voz, estaba enojado. "¡Deja de analizarme! ¡No soy un paciente de un psicólogo, soy tu amigo! ¡Estoy bien!" Kendall comenzó a desesperarse y se paró de la cama.

Se puso en frente de la ventana para mirar hacia abajo. James se paro al lado de él sin decir nada.

"Lo siento. Mi intención no era gritarte" dijo Kendall rompiendo el silencio.

"Está bien. Es lo que ocurre cuando reprimes cosas dentro de ti. Llegan a un límite, y salen en forma que son hirientes, destructivas…"

Eso le hizo recordar las palabras de Logan cuando estaba en su casa. Y sin que lo pensara, una pequeña sonrisa salió de su rostro.

Kendall se dio vuelta y le dijo a James: "Eso mismo dijo Logan"

"¿Logan?"

"S-sí…" Kendall comenzó a caminar por toda la habitación "Simplemente quiero… quiero poder tener la impresión de que puedo respirar de nuevo… Abi tenía la razón cuando rompió conmigo" paró de caminar y miró al suelo "Porque las cosas no eran como se supone que tenían que ser entre nosotros. Y yo lo sabía. Pero seguía poniendo excusas. Y ella pensó que no me preocupaba por ella, pero lo hacía… y lo sigo haciendo. E intenté ser el novio que ella quería pero ella sabía que quería romper y…" Kendall comenzó a llorar.

"Kendall-

"Y ella sabía como me sentía…"

"¿Y cómo te sientes?"

Kendall no quería ver a James, se sentía muy avergonzado para hacerlo pero… ¿de que se avergonzaba?

"No puedo…" Kendall tomó su chaqueta y salió huyendo de la habitación limpiándose las lágrimas.

**-0-**

Logan se iba a reunir con un amigo cuando entró al bar y vio a Kendall sentado en una mesa casi acostado encima de ella. Pero esta vez, lo vio más triste de lo normal. Sabía que lo de la ruptura aún seguía pegado en una parte de su corazón, así que no dudó en ir a saludarlo.

"Hola"

Kendall se acomodó en la silla. Logan se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando "¿Qué haces aquí Kendall?"

"Simplemente, no tenía ganas de estar en mi casa" su voz estaba rota.

"¿Por qué no vas a la plaza? Todos están allí" Logan trataba de reanimar a Kendall "Te despejará"

"No, paso" Kendall jugaba con el vaso de bebida que tenía.

"¿Te gustaría que me sentara en otra parte dejándote solo aquí? Estoy esperando a un amigo…"

"No, no me importa" Kendall sonrió. Una sonrisa rota.

Logan lo miró. Por alguna razón, él también estaba algo triste "Es mejor que no vayas"

"¿Por qué?"

"Abi está ahí… entonces…"

"Ok…" Kendall apoyó el codo en la mesa y con la mano apoyó su cabeza.

"¿Cómo lo llevas con la ruptura-

"Estoy bien" Kendall no miraba a Logan, su mirada estaba en el vaso que tenía en frente. "Me siento como un idiota. Perdí a mi novia y no lo vi venir"

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Las cosas no estaban bien y yo seguía esperando que todo iba a acabar como se supone que debía acabar"

"¿Y como se supone que tenía que acabar?"

"Bueno-

"¡Logan!" Kendall no pudo terminar su frase cuando fue interrumpido "Lo siento. El tráfico era imposible"

"¡Lucas! Kendall, éste es Lucas"

Kendall no pudo creer que el chico que acaba de llegar fuera Lucas… el famoso Lucas del que había estado preguntándose hace unos días.

"Lucas, siempre llegas tarde" Logan reía y miraba a Kendall para poder sacarle una sonrisa… pero parece que con la llegada de Lucas, la seriedad de Kendall se fue al extremo.

"Solo quiero señalar que ese es mi único defecto" dijo Lucas mirando a Kendall. "Pídeme una bebida"

Logan solo reía "Lucas siempre está en bancarrota"

"Solo un par de veces"

Ambos reían excepto Kendall. Estaba muy callado y seguía serio. Pero no dejaba de mirar al tal Lucas.

"¿Sabes que Lucas siempre se ha reído de mi cabello?" Logan miraba a Kendall.

"Te pareces a Benson"

"¿Por qué? Benson es nuestro profesor artes" Logan explicaba a Kendall que lo veía un poco perdido. "Tiene ese peinado con el pelo al lado, el cuál no se parece nada al mío por cierto"

"Te pareces a un ratón electrocutado Logan"

"Ahora soy un ratón"

"Estoy bromeando" Lucas le dio un empujón amistoso a Logan mientras reían.

"¿Ves con lo que tengo que pasar?" decía Logan logrando que Kendall sonriera un poco.

"¿Puedes hacerle algo para que se vea mejor?" Lucas seguía haciendo bromas acerca del cabello de Logan. Lo cuál para Kendall no le era nada divertido "Recuerda que vamos a salir y no quiero pasar vergüenza"

"Tal vez me lo ponga un poquito en punta"

"¿A dónde van?" preguntó Kendall.

Logan sonrió cuando escuchó a Kendall hablar "Vamos a una fiesta. Deberías venir con nosotros, será divertido. Te sacará de la casa, te sacará de la cabeza a Abi"

"Estoy bien. Ya tengo planes" respondió Kendall "Gracias, parece divertido pero… James quiere ir a ver unas películas…"

"Oh está bien. Para otra ocasión entonces"


	5. No lo soy

_**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :') Solo decir, que Kendall va de a poco… muy poco para descubrir sus sentimientos. La paciencia es una virtud xD**_

**-0-**

Capítulo 5: _**No lo soy.**_

La vida de Kendall no iba demasiado bien.

Cada día se sentía confundido… confundido de sí mismo, de sus amigos, de su familia de su vida, de la gente alrededor… en fin, de todo.

Necesitaba respuestas, algo concreto pero no podía encontrarlo. Cree que Logan puede tener alguna de sus respuestas que buscaba, pero primero tenía que inventar una excusa para poder ir a visitarlo a su casa.

Piensa antes de tocar el timbre de su casa… dos veces.

El rubio se arregla el cabello cuando siente que unos pasos se acercan a la puerta.

Él sabe que es Logan.

"Hola, vine a devolverte tu cable USB"

"Oh, lo había olvidado. Pasa"

Ambos caminan hacia la sala de estar cuando a Logan le parece que algo raro estaba pasando "Gracias por devolvérmelo pero no tenías que venir hasta aquí para dármelo. Te veo todos los días"

"Lo sé…" Kendall ríe "Pero quería caminar"

"Te ves algo cansado, ¿quieres algo para beber?"

"No, gracias. _Estoy bien_"

Logan cerró la puerta de la sala para que el ambiente fuera un poco mas privado. A él le importa todo lo que le pase a Kendall.

"¿Estas seguro de eso?"

Kendall frunció el ceño dando vuelta para ver a Logan "¿A que te refieres?"

Logan cruzó los brazos "No has estado bien desde que tú y Abi rompieron, y lo he notado"

Kendall comenzó a reírse mientras miraba el suelo. El tema de Abi lo había superado y estaba harto de que las personas pensaran que él estaba triste por el tema de la ruptura. No era que no quería escuchar más el nombre Abi en su vida pero, todos los días es la misma pregunta… _¿Estás bien, Kendall?_

"He tenido problemas. Estoy un poco estresado con los asuntos de la universidad, pero eso no significa de que esté triste"

"Es que lo pareces…"

Kendall levantó su cabeza y miró a Logan que estaba frente a él. Logan puede notar los ojos llorosos de Kendall y una lágrima que está a punto de caer.

Pero Kendall no la hará caer.

Logan puso su mano en el hombro de Kendall, y con su pulgar comenzó a hacer círculos en la camisa de Kendall haciendo un gesto de cariño "Sabes que puedes confiar en mí… contarme lo que sea. Como te sientes"

Kendall miró la mano de Logan que estaba a su derecha. Sabe que Logan realmente quiere ayudarlo pero… no puede hablar. Hay algo dentro de él que no lo deja expresarse. No lo deja tratar de traducir el significado de lo que siente.

"Tienes que enfrentar tus cosas" Logan quitó su mano y caminó hacia atrás de Kendall para dejarlo pensar.

"Entonces ¿Cómo- ya sabes, ¿cómo enfrentaste tus _cosas_?"

"Y si por 'cosas' te refieres a salir del clóset… Me admití a mi mismo y a todos los demás que era gay"

La lágrima que estaba a punto de caer enfrente de Logan, cayó cuando él no estaba ahí. Kendall la limpió rápidamente y se giró para verlo.

Logan continuó "Cuando me di cuenta de que me gustaban los chicos yo… no quería estar ahí. Me sentía incómodo y _confundido _con quien era"

"Si, eso último lo puedo entender"

Logan lo miró tratando de entender lo que Kendall estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Pero solo encontraba dudas…

"¿Y ante quién de tu familia tenías más miedo de salir del clóset?"

"Antes a mi tío Victor. Pero ya ves que se lo tomó bien"

"¿Y si…" Kendall se acercó un poco más a Logan "¿Y si no se lo hubiera tomado bien?"

Logan seguía mirando los ojos verdes que estaban frente él. Su mente estaba en Kendall… ahora él se hacía preguntas "Entonces él se lo hubiera perdido porque no puedo cambiar lo que soy"

"De acuerdo…" Kendall suspiró.

"Ahora… ¿me vas a decir la verdadera razón por la que viniste?" Logan inclinó su cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¡Ah! Hm… y-yo me enteré de que tenías algunos planes..."

"¡Sí señor!" ambos rieron "Quiero abrir una cafetería en la ciudad. Un lugar grande, abierto. Dónde todos son aceptados y pueden ser lo quieran ser. Dónde se puedan sentir como en casa"

Kendall sonreía al ver el entusiasmo que tenía Logan.

Ojala pudiera tener ese entusiasmo.

**-0-**

Kendall caminaba por el parque para aclarar sus ideas. Sentía que de alguna forma estaba conectado con Logan.

Era como si cada vez que estaba con Logan se sentía cómodo. Como que si cada vez que estuviera junto a él, era el único momento en el que sonreía.

Y ahora entiende, que eso es lo que le molesta. No puede admitir lo que siente.

"¡Kendall!"

Kendall salta al interrumpir sus pensamientos por el hombre mayor que estaba frente a él.

"¡Señor Mitchell!"

El padre de Logan estaba vestido de traje para el trabajo.

"Kendall ¿cómo estas? ¿Cómo está tu familia?"

'_Otra vez esa pregunta' _pensó "Bien, gracias" Kendall sonrió.

O fingió sonreír.

"¿Has visto a Logan?"

"Acabo de venir de su casa… así que está ahí"

"¡Gracias! Saluda a tu familia por mi"

El señor Mitchell se iba se iba alejando cuando Kendall lo llamó "¡Señor Mitchell!" Kendall corrió hacia él "De hecho me gustaría hablarle de unas cosas"

"Dime" dijo el padre de Logan mientras se acercaba a Kendall.

"Es estupendo que usted sea de… sea de tanto apoyo para Logan"

"Bueno, soy su padre. Lo amo no importa lo que pase. Logan es… un chico increíble"

"Lo sé…"

Kendall sonreía cuando sus palabras salían de su boca "Bueno, usted sabe que no todos los padres aceptan a sus hijos"

"¿Aceptar?" el señor Mitchell se veía un poco confundido y miró a Kendall con la frente arrugada sin saber lo que Kendall quiso decir. Pero Kendall no decía nada, solo sonreía para que las palabras salieran de la boca del hombre que tenía en frente "Oh… te refieres al hecho de ser gay"

"Sí eso. Es genial que se lo tomen bien porque… ya sabe… no todo el mundo podría aceptar que el fuera… fuera…"

"_Gay_"

Kendall deja que el señor Mitchell hable por él asintiendo su cabeza.

**-0-**

Logan invitó a Kendall al bar para juntarse con sus amigos Lucas y Mike. Kendall aceptó la invitación, y vistió la mejor ropa que tenía en sus cajones.

"Desde que empezamos la campaña con 'El Unicornio de la Calle' ya no tenemos tiempo para salir con chicos" dijo Lucas hablando por él y Mike.

"¿'El Unicornio de la Calle'?" preguntó Kendall confundido.

"El nuevo bar gay que está cerca de la universidad… ¿has estado ahí?"

"No… no." Kendall miró a Logan para que lo ayudara.

"Bueno, te conseguiremos entradas VIP cuando vayamos. La vas a pasar muy bien" dijo Mike.

Kendall no dijo nada. Solo miraba a Logan.

Estaba nervioso. ¿Acaso esos chicos creen que Kendall es gay?

"Tengo que estudiar así que no creo que tenga algo de tiempo…"

"Entonces otro día" Lucas sonreía.

"Sí claro…"

"Vamos por una bebida" Lucas invitó a Mike. Dejando solos a Kendall y Logan.

Kendall no sabía que decir, así que se quedó cayado mientras miraba el lugar en donde se encontraban. Sintió que fue algo incómoda esa conversación.

"Kendall…" Logan se cambió un asiento al lado de Kendall "¿Qué piensas de Lucas?"

Kendall lo miró serio "Es un buen chico"

"¿Y?"

"Un momento, espera…" Kendall se acercó más a Logan riendo y sintiéndose estúpido "Me preguntas… ¿me preguntas si estoy interesado en él?"

"¿Qué?" Logan abrió los ojos "No, no… estoy hablando de mi"

Kendall se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho "Oh, claro…" y rascándose la cabeza se alejó de Logan avergonzado.

Logan también lo notó "Salimos el fin de semana y… creo que quiero hacerlo de nuevo"

"Oh si, si. Ve por él" Kendall volvió a mirar a Logan y sonrió tratando de disimular su vergüenza.

"¿Podrías decirle algunas palabras buenas de mi?"

"¿Qué?" Kendall rió más fuerte. "Bien, un consejo. No hagas chistes frente a él porque no eres muy gracioso"

"¿Crees que no soy gracioso?" Logan puso un pequeño golpe en el hombro de Kendall "Ahora ¿quién es el que no es gracioso?"

"Solo digo" Kendall le devolvió el golpe riendo.

Lucas y Mike llegaron con las bebidas y Mike se sentó al lado de Kendall.

"¿Y como saliste del clóset? ¿Te costó?" Mike miró a Kendall, estaba hablando de él.

"Hmm…" Kendall miraba para todos lados.

"Ah…" dijo Logan "Creo que es mejor que comience a hablar de mi"

Todos se dirigieron a Logan para escucharlo hablar.

**-0-**

Kendall llegó a su casa. Su madre no estaba en casa así que sacó una cerveza… su madre no le gusta verlo tomar ese tipo de cosas.

Creyó que quizás salir con Logan y sus amigos, le despejaría la mente pero, no fue así.

Tiene que admitir que esas palabras que decían los amigos de Logan no fueron de su mejor agrado. _'Simplemente asumieron que era gay pero… no es para tanto' _pensaba.

'_No hay nada de malo en ser gay' _claramente ese pensamiento lo tenía para Logan.

Pero no para él.

Se miró en el espejo que estaba en su habitación y se quedó mirando así mismo por un tiempo mientras la línea de pensamientos pasaba por su cabeza. Recordaba la conversación y todos los sentimientos que tenía. Se miraba sus ojos con lágrimas, su boca, su nariz, su pelo, sus oídos… y sentía asco.

Sentía asco de si mismo por lo que era… por lo que sentía.

Ni siquiera tenía la menor idea de que podría ser. Escuchaba todos los comentarios negativos de su familia y amigos acerca de él. Comentarios que no existían pero estaban en la cabeza de Kendall.

Pensaba en Logan. En lo feliz que era con su vida, con su familia, con sus amigos, con _el mismo._

Pensaba en la manera que Logan lo miraba. En la manera que sonreía con esos hoyuelos en sus mejillas cuando él decía algo estúpido. En la manera de lo bueno y amable que Logan era con él.

Se sentía solo. Quiere que Logan esté ahí en ese momento para ayudarlo, para darle algún consejo. Se siente mejor cuando Logan está alrededor.

Siente algo por él.

Y no es lo mismo que sentía por Abi cuando salía con ella… sino, que esto era más fuerte. Tiene ganas de abrazarlo, de sentir su olor, y de mirar esos ojos de color chocolate que le hacen decir tonterías enfrente de él.

Pero hay algo que lo frena, algo que le dice que todo lo que siente, está mal. Que está mal amar a alguien de tu mismo sexo… Y Kendall sabe qué es lo que lo detiene.

_Él mismo._

Las lágrimas caen desde sus ojos y con un nudo en la garganta dice, aún frente al espejo:

"No puedo ser gay"


	6. Abrázame

_**Primero que todo. Me ha costado un montón escribir este capítulo xD Por las siguientes razones: no había imaginación ni inspiración. Estuve una semana pensando en cómo podría hacerlo más excitante Hasta que un día de frío me inspiró en la noche y mi imaginación se salió de control. ¡Disfruten!**_

**-0-**

Capítulo 6: _**Abrázame. **_

Kendall no tiene que adivinar quién es el que está tocando su puerta cuando suena de un golpe. Sabe que el moreno está detrás ella parado esperándolo para salir a ver una película al cine.

"Hola ¿cómo estás amigo?" Logan entra a la casa de Kendall sacándose las manos de sus bolsillos que estaban en el pantalón. "¿Te molesta que veamos una película aquí? Mañana tengo una cita y tengo poco dinero y…"

"No, no hay problema" Kendall cierra la puerta y se dirige a Logan sonriendo.

"O al menos que te sientas un poco incómodo estando conmigo…"

"No, no es eso" Kendall se sienta en el sillón de la sala "Es que… u-últimamente tus amigos han pensado… cosas de mi y…"

Kendall miraba a Logan con la idea de que él continuara su frase. Pero él solo estaba mirándolo sin tener la menor idea.

"… ¿Cómo puede saber alguien que es gay?"

Logan se quedó congelado. No se esperaba ese tipo de pregunta en ese momento. Esperaba estar sorprendido pero, con Kendall nunca sabía lo que el rubio podía decir o preguntar.

"Ya sabes… ¿cómo lo supiste tu?" Kendall se rascó la cabeza "Curiosidad…"

Logan se quitó su chaqueta y se sentó en el sillón junto a Kendall. Iba a comenzar a hablar, pero Kendall seguía con sus preguntas.

"¿Cuándo… empezaste a dudar?"

"Cuando me di cuenta de que el sexo opuesto ya no me atraía. Tenía diferentes sentimientos hacia los chicos. De hecho…" Logan sonrió al recordar "Me comenzó a gustar un amigo y… eso sí que fue difícil. Pero… ya no era lo mismo cuando estaba con mujeres…"

"¿Estuviste antes con una chica?"

"Cuando estaba con mis amigos del colegio, todos ellos salían con chicas y… me decía a mi mismo: si ellos están con ellas, entonces yo también tengo que hacerlo. Pero me di cuenta de que todo fue una _mentira. _¿Si salí con una chica? Por supuesto que lo hice."

Kendall asintió con la cabeza comprendiendo con lo que Logan decía "Pero los engañaba a todos. Y lo más importante, me engañaba a mi mismo".

"Y…" Kendall suspiró "Acerca de estos nuevos sentimientos acerca de tu amigo ¿Hablaste de eso… c-con él?"

"Sí"

"¿Y que dijo? ¿Él era gay?"

Logan suspiró y cambió su cara a una triste "No, no era gay. Creí que siendo así y _mi amigo _iba a entenderlo pero… no era lo que esperaba. Dijo que lo que sentía estaba mal y que tenía que cambiar. Dijo que no quería tener un amigo así, sobretodo si ese amigo estaba enamorado de él"

Kendall negó con la cabeza "Me recuerda a Carlos"

Logan miró al suelo.

"…No, no es que haya estado enamorado de él o… algo así. Es solo el hecho de… de que era con esos pensamientos". Kendall estaba algo nervioso.

"Lo superé" Logan sonrió para hacer sentir a Kendall un poco mejor. "Pero hice algo en el que estoy arrepentido el día de hoy gracias a las palabras de él"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué hiciste?" Kendall hablaba con voz baja casi susurrando y sus ojos en Logan.

"Cada cumpleaños, durante el colegio, cuando llegaba el momento de soplar las velas… deseaba que no fuese gay. Deseaba que eso que me estaba pasando desapareciera y pudiera ser al fin como los demás"

"Wow…" dijo Kendall parándose del sillón sin mirarlo.

"Estaba enfadado. Odiaba el hecho de ser diferente… realmente desperdicié muchos deseos. Luego me di cuenta de que no hay nada de malo en ser tu mismo"

Kendall no quería darse la vuelta. Tenía sus ojos llorosos y odiaba cuando alguien lo veía así "¿Qué era lo que más te daba miedo?"

"Temía no poder tener la vida que había visto para mi. Ya sabes… quería tener una familia, hijos, una casa… como todos los demás. Pero después comprendí que aún lo puedo seguir pidiendo. Sin importar mi orientación sexual"

Kendall se giró y miró a Logan "A mi me asustaría no tenerlo"

Logan notó de la tristeza de Kendall y le hizo sacar sus propias conclusiones. Pero no quería presionarlo.

"Simplemente me mata pensar que hay gente ahí fuera que está viviendo la misma mentira que yo viví"

Kendall miró al suelo y se volvió a sentar junto a Logan. Ahora, un poco más cerca.

"Tienen demasiado miedo que su mundo se venga abajo si se descubre que son gays"

Logan claramente estaba hablando de Kendall. Pero para no preguntarle directamente, ponía ejemplos hablando en plural.

"Bueno…" Kendall seguía con la mirada en el suelo "Eso es porque algunas familias no se lo toman bien ¿sabes? Tus padres se lo tomaron muy bien…" ahora miraba a Logan "¿Qué pasa si cuando dices la verdad le haces más daño a la gente que vivir una mentira?"

"¿Enserio prefieres vivir una vida llena de mentiras en vez de ser feliz? Cuando estás fuera y abierto… prácticamente eres libre. Puedes ir caminando por la calle y sintiéndote cómodo de ti mismo"

"Haces como si todo sonara mas fácil" Kendall se paró y fue a buscar unas latas de cerveza.

Logan lo siguió "¿A que te refieres?"

"Haces parecer que salir del clóset lo arregla todo. Y que desde entonces tu vida será perfecta"

"No quise decir eso…" Logan tomó una cerveza "No sabes cuánto me odié antes por tener esos tipos de sentimientos. No garantizo una vida _perfecta _ni un final feliz. Si estás de acuerdo con tus decisiones y tu vida… todo saldrá bien"

"Eso es porque tus padres estuvieron bien contigo y te apoyaron"

"¿Y crees que no tuve miedo al decirles?" Logan dejó su lata en la mesa "Mi hermano no se lo tomó bien pero luego comprendió y ahora estamos bien. ¿Pero sabes lo más gracioso? Mis padres creyeron que siendo gay nunca encontraría el amor"

Kendall sonrió. Tomó un sorbo de su cerveza, la dejó en la mesa y se acercó a Logan lentamente "Todo es acerca del amor ¿cierto?" Logan asintió con la cabeza.

"Encontrar ese alguien especial con quien compartir tu vida y al que sabes con quién estarás destinado"

Logan acercó a Kendall también sin quitarle la mirada encima "Pero la cosa es que no puedes encontrar el amor de verdad si no vives _tu_ verdad".

"Si uh… espero que algún día podamos encontrarlo" Kendall tomó de nuevo de su lata.

Logan también lo hizo "Kendall ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

El rubio asintió.

"¿Cuál fue tu primera impresión de mi? Digo… me miraste diferente sabiendo que era gay?"

Kendall se puso nervioso y comenzó a tomar más antes de responderle.

"Antes… de que digas algo" Logan le quitó la cerveza de la mano y después dejarla en la mesa, dio vuelta a Kendall y con sus manos lo tomó de los hombros y lo llevó al gran espejo que estaba en la sala. Ambos se miraban en su reflejo.

"¿Qué hacemos aquí?"

"Respóndeme primero y luego te digo" Logan quitó sus manos y se alejó del espejo.

Kendall se miraba lentamente y mientras lo hacía hablaba "Me tomaste por sorpresa Logan… al igual que a todos. Es primera vez que tengo un amigo así… No sabía como hablarte. Los temas de conversación generalmente son de chicas pero… de alguna forma sabía de qué hablar contigo. Y la verdad… sí, te miré algo diferente. Pero me di cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Tú eras el mismo Logan al que conocí por primera vez con mi prima Liz en el parque. Tú… eras tu mismo, y enserio fue genial. Cuando te conocí, supe lo increíble que eras y estaba feliz porque iba a tener un nuevo amigo y… cuando supe que eras gay… fui tu amigo, y sigo siendo tu amigo y nada cambia"

Kendall sonrió cuando terminó. Y esta vez era de verdad.

Logan lo hizo también. Las palabras de Kendall lo conmovieron un poco y sabía que Kendall en ese momento, se estaba sonriendo así mismo.

Caminó hacia Kendall y mirándolo puso una mano en su hombro "Ahora… ¿por qué no piensas lo mismo acerca de ti?"

Kendall lo miró y no dijo nada.

Solo vio como Logan salía de su casa.

**-0-**

Se había hecho de noche en la ciudad de Salem. Las estrellas brillaban más que nunca y Kendall estaba caminando por el parque a tomar un poco de aire. Hubiera preferido estar encerrado en su habitación pero esperaba encontrar a alguno de sus amigos para poder hablar y despejar su mente.

Detiene sus pasos cuando ve al moreno que estaba parado comprando una botella de agua. Quiere darse la vuelva y esquivarlo, pero Logan lo ve de inmediato y tomando el vuelto de la botella se dirige hacia él.

"No esperaba encontrarte aquí" dice Logan sonriendo mientras guarda su dinero e su bolsillo.

Kendall suspira y mira hacia el cielo oscuro "Esperaba encontrar a alguien con quién hablar"

"Aquí estoy" Logan le ofrece agua pero Kendall la rechaza.

Ambos comienzan a caminar por el parque. Logan le contaba sus aventuras por Europa y Kendall sobre como era la universidad. Pero no hablaron nada acerca de lo que sucedió en la tarde. Ni tampoco Logan quería seguir presionándolo así que solo compartían risas y miradas hasta que se hizo tarde. Pero a ellos no les importó.

Se detuvieron en un asiento para descansar un poco. Hacía frío y ambos estaban literalmente pegados el uno a otro para mantener el calor. Logan le ofreció llevarlo a su casa para tomar un vaso de chocolate caliente al lado de la chimenea pero Kendall una vez más rechazó su oferta diciéndole que le gustaba estar afuera.

"Es grandioso verte reír"

Kendall arrugó su frente mientras reía "Estoy contigo, eres muy chistoso"

"No, no es eso" Logan miró a Kendall "Es que… últimamente has estado un poco apagado y…"

"Cierto…" Kendall le devolvió la mirada a Logan "Pero ahora me ves aquí… feliz"

Logan sabe que no es cierto. Pero no quiso decir nada.

"¿Así que soy chistoso?"

"Tus bromas son muy aburridas y a mi me da risa las bromas aburridas"

"¿Que clase de persona eres?" Logan rió mas fuerte.

"Soy una persona que te quiere sin importar qué"

Logan comenzó a ponerse nervioso y para distraerse miró hacia el suelo. "Sabes que yo también"

Kendall supo a lo que se refería pero no quería poner caras tristes así que se paró de su asiento. Logan confundido lo miró.

"Vamos a olvidarnos de la conversación de la tarde y párate y abrázame" Kendall abrió sus brazos esperando a Logan.

Logan miró a su derecha negando con la cabeza riendo. Y después de unos segundos, se paró y colocó sus manos alrededor de la cadera de Kendall.

Kendall tenía su mejilla pegada en el lado de la frente de Logan y con su mano derecha comenzó a tocarle el cabello negro suavemente.

Logan se dio cuenta de lo que Kendall estaba haciendo y se sintió de una manera que nunca había sentido. Sacó las manos de la cadera de Kendall y enrolló sus brazos en su cintura apretándolo más fuerte y tirándolo hacia él.

Es ese momento en el que millones de pensamientos pasan en la cabeza de Kendall. Pensamientos como que va a decir o hacer cuando suelte a Logan. Cosas como ¿cambiar el tema y preguntarle acerca de sus planes para mañana? O ¿qué es lo que hará cuando abra su cafetería? O solo… no quiere soltar a Logan. Ni tampoco quiere hacerlo Logan.

Ambos están atrapados en sus pensamientos. Ambos sienten la necesidad de soltarse. Pero ambos _no quieren_ soltarse.

Logan es el que sigue confundido, y se separa de Kendall lentamente quitando sus brazos del cuerpo de Kendall.

Pero el rubio coloca sus manos en la cara de Logan moviendo sus pulgares para sentir la piel suave en las mejillas. Le sonríe. Pero Logan está casi boquiabierto. Ambos intercambian miradas por unos segundos. Kendall observaba sin decir nada los ojos de Logan. Pero observaba más sus labios.

Kendall en silencio y sin separar sus manos, se acerca lentamente a los labios rojos de Logan. Sabe que ya no puede parar. Sabe que tenía que hacer lo que quería haber hecho hace un buen tiempo. Quiere besarlo. Quiere que Logan sepa de que lo quiere a él y a nadie mas.

Pero Logan lo detiene.

Coloca sus manos en el pecho de Kendall y se apoya en él para alejarse del rubio sin quitar la mirada en los labios que se acercaban a él.

Kendall se siente estúpido. Creyó que Logan quería hacer lo mismo. Pero estaba equivocado.

Saca sus manos de las mejillas de Logan y da un paso hacia atrás. Ambos no decían nada. Sus miradas estaban en el suelo, en el cielo, en el asiento… en todo menos en ellos. Kendall dio unos pasos para salir huyendo del lugar incómodo pero…

"T-tú sabes que no lo soy ¿cierto?" Kendall quería dejar todo claro en ese momento para que Logan no quedara con algunas dudas.

Pero Logan no es tonto.

"¿Qué?" Logan miró a Kendall.

Pero otra vez, el rubio no pudo decir una palabra. Se sintió miserable. Kendall _sabe _que éste es el momento de decir por fin lo que siente. Y sabe que Logan es la persona correcta.

"He estado…" una lágrima cayó desde su ojo "He estado luchando por estos sentimientos por mucho tiempo. Y…y creí que con el pasar de los días, se iban a ir" Kendall miró a Logan "Pero no se han ido. Y ahora temo de que nunca se vayan"

"Todo va a salir bien" Logan se acercó a Kendall.

"Tengo miedo" Kendall comenzó a llorar. No pudo contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir "Tengo mucho miedo Logan"

Kendall se acercó a Logan y rápidamente lo abrazó. Pero éste no fue como el abrazo anterior, sino que fue amistoso. Logan también lo abrazó y comenzó a hacerle cariño mientras Kendall lloraba en su hombro.

Sollozando hablaba "No se que hacer. No estoy listo"

"Algún día lo estarás. ¿Y sabes qué?" Logan alejó a Kendall y lo tomó de sus hombros "Es grandioso que quieras hablar comigo. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo y sabes que voy a estar ahí. No tengas miedo en contarme lo que sientes. Sabes que te puedo ayudar"

Esto le sacó una sonrisa a Kendall y secándose las lágrimas se alejó de Logan "No puedo aceptar lo que soy. No puedo… No dejo de pensar en cómo mi familia y mis amigos reaccionarían. Es obvio que no se lo tomarán bien"

"Tanto tú como yo sabemos que las personas pueden llegar a sorprenderte. Además, estás hablando antes de que las cosas pasen"

"Es un presentimiento. No podría soportar que las personas que más quiero me den la espalda por lo que soy" Kendall se sentó y tratando se respirar miraba al suelo.

"Te entiendo. Sentía lo mismo. Pensaba en la reacción de mis padres… pero una vez de que no te preocupes tanto por la reacción de los demás, todo se pondrá más fácil"

"Mi madre…" Kendall rió sarcásticamente "Como se lo tomará…"

"Dicen que la madre te conoce más que a nadie. Y yo la he visto y he hablado con ella y ¿sabes? Es muy dulce, y creo que no tendrá problema con ello…"

"Eso no lo sabes. Quizás para ti fue fácil porque estás bien con todo eso pero yo… no creo que podré hacerlo"

Logan se acercó a Kendall y apoyó sus rodillas en el suelo para que Kendall pudiera verlo "Dijiste que tenías miedo. Y yo también lo estuve. Pero escucha: todo se hará fácil si aceptas la verdad de tú mismo primero"

"Eso me costará" Kendall miró a Logan que ahora tenía sus manos en las rodillas del rubio "Costará de que pueda rendirme a muchos de los sueños que tenga planeados y no quiero hacerlo"

Logan se levantó y tomando las manos de Kendall lo animó para que se parara. Quejándose, se paró y se puso de pie en frente de Logan.

"Vas a tener un montón de cambios a los que nunca pensaste que tenías que hacer frente ¿si? Pero es mucho mejor que vivir una mentira para el resto de tu vida. ¿Has leído "El Retrato de Dorian Gray"? Es un gran libro…"

Kendall soltó una pequeña risa sin quitarle la mirada a Logan "No, creo que no…"

"Si no quieres escucharme, tendrás que escuchar a Oscar Wilde. Te explico. Dice que 'el objetivo de la vida es el desarrollo personal. Conocer perfectamente la naturaleza de uno, que es para lo que cada uno de nosotros estamos aquí'…"

Kendall abrió la boca para decir algo, pero sonriendo y sin decir nada negaba con la cabeza haciendo una seña de hacerle saber de que no entendió nada de lo que dijo.

"Bien…" Logan comenzó a reírse "Te lo digo en español ahora. Tú no serás feliz si no te aceptas como eres. Siempre te sentirás acorra-" Logan se puso nervioso al ver los ojos verdes penetrantes de Kendall en los suyos. Continuó "acorralado y siempre te sentirás atrapado"

Kendall seguía sonriéndole. Si creía que antes Logan era tierno, ahora es mucho más que eso "No creo que sea lo suficientemente fuerte"

Logan se colocó serio "No digas eso. Por supuesto que eres lo suficientemente fuerte. Si necesitas ayuda, estoy aquí para _ti. Y siempre lo estaré_"

Un _'Aww' _pasó por la cabeza de Kendall y acercándose más a Logan dijo "Pero yo no siquiera se con seguridad si… si soy…"

"Creo que lo sabes con seguridad"

"¿Cómo lo sabes si ni siquiera yo lo sé?"

"Porque hace unos minutos traste de besarme…"

Kendall rió "Por poco lo había olvidado…" y alejándose de Logan miró al suelo "Ambos sabemos que fue un error y que- uh, nunca volverá a ocurrir"

"Solo quiero que sepas que no quiero presionarte…"

"Y está bien Logan. Ya dije que fue un error, porque antes tengo que descubrir quién soy y aceptarme, antes de abrirme al mundo"

**-0-**

"¿Puedo pasar?"

"Por supuesto James"

James cerró la puerta de la habitación de Kendall cuidadosamente y se acercó al rubio que estaba leyendo un libro acostado en su cama.

"¿Cómo has estado?"

Kendall cerró su libro y se sentó en la cama "Bien, de hecho"

"Amigo, no hemos hablado desde un montón. La última vez que lo hicimos, estaba justo parado aquí y tu saliste corriendo-"

"Eso fue porque me acordé de que tenía que hacer-"

"No hay excusas esta vez…" James se sentó al lado de él "Habías hablado de algunos sentimientos"

"Sentimientos que algún día se irán, lo sé"

James suspiró "Los sentimientos no se van de un día para otro"

"Es solo que… es complicado para mi hablar de esto"

"Lo sé… pero sabes que puedes contarme todo ¿si? No te juzgaré…"

Kendall rió "Eso lo dicen todos. Pero al momento de la verdad, lo único que hacen es asustarse y alejarse"

"Creo que el que está asustado y el que quiere alejarse eres tú"

"¡Tú no sabes nada!"

"Es por eso que quiero que me cuentes que diablos es lo que sientes…"

Kendall se paró de la cama y dándole la espalda a James se tocaba la cabeza "No sé que hacer. La verdad, no sé que hacer y quiero que me digas que hacer"

James se levantó y con sus manos agarró los brazos de Kendall y lo obligó a sentarse de nuevo en su cama "Solo dime…"

Kendall se limpió las lágrimas "Ha… hace un rato salí a caminar con Logan al parque" Kendall suspiró y miró al techo "Quería despejarme. Y… de hecho la pasamos muy bien"

Kendall calló aún con la mirada en el techo y James intentaba buscar su mirada "¿Ocurrió algo ahí?"

Kendall miró a James sin parpadear "Bueno… caminamos, hablamos y nos reímos de las cosas que hablamos"

"Luego…" Kendall hizo una pausa y observó a James. El castaño estaba más concentrado de lo que nunca había estado. En serio quería escuchar a Kendall "Luego nos detuvimos porque nos cansamos. Hablamos de lo mucho que nos importa cada uno y… por alguna razón yo… yo lo invité a que me diera un abrazo"

"Eso está bien. Es lo que los amigos hacen-"

"James…" Kendall negó con la cabeza.

James se quedó callado para escuchar lo que Kendall quería decir.

Kendall recordó lo que había pasado y arrugó su frente "Luego cuando nos separamos después del abrazo yo… yo…"

"¿Tú?"

"… yo… traté- uh" Kendall no podía hablar. El nudo en la garganta lo dejaba sin habla. Pero sabía que era ahora o nunca "…traté de besarlo"

Kendall vio como la cara del castaño seguía sin hacer ningún cambio. Esto asustó a Kendall. ¿Estaba en estado de shock?

"No pareces sorprendido… ¿me… me escuchaste? Dije que traté de besar a Logan"

James al fin habló "Te escuché"

"¿Y no dirás nada? ¿No sientes nada? ¿Cómo asco?"

"¿Asco de mi mejor amigo? ¿Por qué tendría que estarlo? Sabes… ¿sabes lo que siento? Me siento feliz de que hayas podido hablar conmigo"

"Pero no te sorprendiste cuando te dije que traté de besar a un chico ¿Por qué?"

James suspiró y dirigió su mirada al suelo "¿La verdad?" miró a Kendall "Es algo en lo que he estado sospechando desde hace un tiempo"

Kendall suspiró "¿Desde cuando?"

"Desde que las cosas no estaban bien con Abi"

"No dijiste nada"

"Si te decía algo, era obvio que me lo ibas a negar cada vez que te lo preguntara. Además, creo que es algo que tienes que resolverlo por ti mismo"

"No estoy listo. No estoy listo para abrirme al mundo"

"No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras hacer. Y recuerda que quiero que seas feliz"

Kendall soltó una pequeña sonrisa "Yo también quiero ser feliz"

"Y es por eso que puedes ser feliz como quieras y con quién tú quieras"

"Sinceramente… no puedo recordar la última vez que estuve feliz"

"Lo sé…"

Kendall siguió observando a su mejor amigo, y se sintió aliviado. Sabe que éste es uno de los _amigos de verdad. _Los que te querrán sin importar qué. "Si te pido un abrazo no te asustarás ¿cierto?"

James rió "Claro que no"


	7. Mi Identidad

Capítulo 7: _**Mi identidad.**_

Logan había estado ocupado en las cosas de su nueva cafetería. La había abierto después de unos días de lo que pasó con Kendall en el parque. Quizás esa era la razón por la que no había ido a la inauguración. Kendall era un desaparecido. Tampoco había ido a trabajar en el bar de su abuela. Sabe que su habitación es el lugar especial para escapar de todo.

Pero hoy no es el día.

Kendall decidió ir a ver a Logan a su cafetería. Tenía ese presentimiento de que ahí con él, iba a estar mucho mejor.

Logan abrió los ojos cuando vio al rubio entrar. Fue como si hubiera iluminado su día. Una sonrisa salió de sus labios "Pensé que nunca ibas a venir para acá. Te esperamos en la inauguración pero nunca llegaste" Logan se acercó a Kendall alejándose del mostrador.

Kendall pudo notar que Logan llevaba puesto un delantal amarrado a su cintura. Y lo primero que pensó fue: _Que tierno se ve._

"Tuve que ir a cenar con mi familia" otra mentira.

Logan lo sabe, pero prefiere no decir nada.

"Este lugar se ve genial" dice Kendall mientras le da una mirada rápida a su alrededor y a las personas que se están sirviendo un café.

"Es lo que he estado tratando de decirte"

Kendall mira al suelo "…necesitaba un poco de tiempo para pensar"

"Lo sé"

"Es por eso que vine a disculparme"

Logan frunció el ceño "¿Por qué?"

"Por lo que pasó en el parque aquella noche. Cuando t-traté de b-besarte"

Logan soltó una pequeña risa "No hay de qué disculparse, Kendall".

"Gracias"

"De todas formas…" Logan sacó de su bolsillo del delantal un trozo de papel.

"¿Me darás tu número de teléfono?" Kendall comenzó a reír.

"¿Qué? ¡No!" Logan le mostró el papel que tenía en sus dedos "Es un vale para un café gratis y solo se lo puedo dar a clientes leales exclusivos"

Kendall estiró su mano para tomar el papel "Muchas gracias-" pero Logan tiró su mano hacia atrás para que el rubio no pudiera tomarlo.

"No creo que lo merezcas porque es primera vez que vienes aquí y abrí hace una semana. Así que no creo que seas un cliente leal"

Kendall abrió los ojos y comenzó a reírse "Lo siento pero lo tomaré"

Kendall se acercó mas a Logan para poder alcanzar el vale. Y riendo, con su mano izquierda tomó la cintura de Logan y la llevó contra su cuerpo para que no se alejara. El acto los llevó a estar muy cerca uno de otro que sus respiraciones casi se tocaban.

Logan comenzó a ponerse nervioso, y ya no se estaba riendo mientras Kendall lo sostenía. Se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban, y comenzó a observar al chico mas alto con sus ojos marrones. Observó cada centímetro de la cara de Kendall y sintió esa misma chispa que había sentido esa noche en el parque. Quizás debería haberse dicho a si mismo que no se tenía que enamorar de chicos que no le correspondieran pero… sentía que Kendall era para él.

Kendall sabía que lo que hizo no era porque quería quitarle el vale de sus manos, sino que lo hizo para poder sostener de nuevo el cuerpo de Logan… bueno, ahora de una forma especial. Y Kendall sonríe al saber que el chico que tanto ansía, estaba en él y que aún no se ha alejado.

"¿S-sabes?" Logan se alejó "Tienes razón, debería dártelo"

"Gracias" Kendall tomó el ticket y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

"¿Por qué- ¡Señora Knight!"

Logan se sorprendió al ver que la mamá de Kendall estaba parada en la puerta de la cafetería observándolos algo seria.

Pero Kendall estaba asustado "Mamá ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"James me dijo que estarías aquí" Jennifer se acercó a ellos "Por cierto Logan, que asombrosa cafetería"

"Gracias, todos los comentarios son aceptados" Logan le sonrió "¿Le sirvo un café?"

"Por favor. Kendall, ¿por qué no vamos a hablar en esa mesa?" Jennifer apuntó a la mesa que estaba lejos del mostrador en donde estaría Logan. Y Kendall aceptó.

Mientras caminaban hacia la mesa, los pensamientos de Kendall se enredaban al pensar qué era lo que su madre quería hablar con él. Sabía que su madre los vio juntos de una forma… no acostumbrada para ella.

Ambos se sentaron y Kendall no decía nada. Quería mirar a Logan, pero sabe que iba a ser aún más sospechoso.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Bueno, ya sabes que cuando entré vi que tu y Logan estaban jugando y bromeando"

"¿Y?" Kendall sonrió si saber lo que su madre trataba de decir.

"Y… bueno, se que no significa nada pero…" Jennifer hizo una pausa "No quiero que la gente se lleve una _mala impresión_ de ti"

"¿Acerca de qué?"

Jennifer lo miro seria "Acerca de ti. Vamos Kendall, tu sabes a que me refiero"

"Viste lo que viste, y sabes que no es nada"

"Solo digo que hay gente que pudo haber visto lo que vi, y pudieron sacar otras conclusiones…"

"Me importa una mierda lo que digan los demás"

Jennifer abrió los ojos. Era primera vez que escuchaba a su hijo maldecir. Pero sabe que está grande y que ya no es su niño pequeño, así que prefiere no decir nada "Yo sé que eres heterosexual"

Ahí es cuando Kendall saca una pequeña risa.

Jennifer continuó "Pero… había algo en la forma en el que Logan te miraba-"

"Por favor mamá, estás exagerando" Kendall se burló "Logan no es un asesino, mamá. Es un chico genial que es gay"

"Lo sé y sabes que no tengo problema de que él y todos los demás sean gays. Es solo que… me incomoda un poco esas afecciones en público"

"Mamá… solo fue un cariño entre amigos. Digo-" Kendall rió "Tú me has visto abrazar a James un montón de veces y eso no significa que la gente vaya a pensar que soy gay. Ni tampoco con Logan… Además, deja que la gente piense lo que quiera… de todas formas ellos malgastarán el tiempo en preocuparse por lo que hacen los demás y no de sus vidas"

Jennifer quedó congelada. Nunca había escuchado hablar a Kendall así.

"Si me disculpas, quiero ir a tomar una bebida con Logan" Kendall se paró y sin despedirse, se fue al mostrador donde estaba Logan.

Jennifer se quedó allí, sin decir nada.

**-0-**

"Kendall"

El rubio se detuvo al escuchar la voz de James al llamarlo.

"¿Cómo te va?"

"Bien- ¿vas a algún lado?"

James cruzó los brazos "Voy a una cita con Liz…" comenzó a decir lentamente "Parece que algo que ha estado molestando"

"Mm… si, pero no es nada. Estaré bien" Kendall sonrió.

"Sé que estarás bien pero… a veces es bueno hablar"

Kendall miró al suelo "Es solo que… estaba en la cafetería con Logan y luego mi madre llegó y comenzó a ponerse rara porque yo estaba bromeando con Logan"

"¿Rara?"

"¡Sí! Dijo que la gente no quería que pensara mal de mi-" Kendall se quedó congelado "¿Le has dicho acerca de mi?"

"¡Por supuesto que no! Tampoco lo haría"

"Lo siento, es que… es tan difícil hablar de esto. No _puedo_ hablar de mis sentimientos"

"Pero _puedes_"

Kendall comenzó a moverse caminando por todos lados.

"Pareciera que quieres huir de aquí"

"Parte de mi quiere hacerlo, pero la otra parte dice que si no lo hago explotaré"

"Puedes tomarte el tiempo que quieras…"

Kendall colocó sus brazos en su cabeza "Estos sentimientos apestan, James. No entiendes. Quiero tratar de alejarlos, dejar que el tiempo se los lleve pero… simplemente no puedo"

"Lograrás resolverlo"

"James…" Kendall suspiró y nunca creyó que pudiera haber dicho las palabras que cambiarían su vida "Creo… creo que podría ser gay"

James lo quedó mirando arrugando su frente "… ¿Eso es todo?"

Kendall soltó una pequeña risa "Sí… dije que podría ser gay. Te dije que traté de besar a Logan pero no creí que yo… yo-"

"Creo que _está bien_"

"¿Crees que está bien?"

"¿Recuerdas que para mi cumpleaños tocaste en tu guitarra una canción de Lady Gaga? ¿La que decía que tu sexualidad es como el color de tus ojos? ¿Qué es algo con lo que se nace? Bien, estoy de acuerdo con eso"

Kendall sonrió. Sabe que James no está mintiendo con sus palabras.

"No hay nada de qué avergonzarse"

Kendall quería decir algo mientras sonreía. Pero sus pensamientos lo detuvieron "Espera… yo no de dicho de que estaba seguro de que fuera gay, solo dije que podría serlo. Y… si lo fuera, lo sabría. Así que no estoy cien por ciento seguro de que lo sea"

"Yo creo que si lo estás. Y estás preocupado por lo que digan los demás. Por lo que tu familia piense de que eres gay. No importa si eres gay o hetero, te voy a seguir tratando y queriendo como el amigo que siempre fuiste"

"Si fuera cierto… acerca de mi… ¿cómo crees que reaccionaría mi mamá? Digo… hoy casi trató de matarse por lo que había visto"

"Creo que tu familia necesita tiempo. Y la verdad, si tu mamá no puede aceptar lo que te está pasando… entonces ese es su problema. Pero si tu no puedes aceptar lo que eres, vas a tener una vida infeliz-"

"No, claro que no" Kendall interrumpió "Porque _no_ soy gay. No voy a hacer gay, no lo seré"

James suspiró y frunció el ceño "¿Tienes algún problema con la gente gay?"

Kendall comenzó a caminar en círculos lentamente "No, claro que no. Quiero decir, mira a Logan… él está bien siendo él. Y a veces salgo con sus amigos que también son gays y… no tengo ningún problema"

"¿Entonces por qué te preocupa tanto?"

"Porque…" Kendall se acercó a James "tengo sueños… uno de ellos es tener una tener hijos, una casa, una familia"

"Las personas gays pueden tener todo eso- Creo que aún llevas el supuesto estereotipo perfecto del concepto _'familia' _¿no? … mientras haya amor, se puede llegar a crear una gran familia"

Kendall sonrió.

"Ve por ello, amigo. No hay nada de malo en ser tu mismo"

Kendall miró a James sonriendo "¿Sabes que? Cuando salgo con Logan… me siento como si perteneciera allí. Me siento cómodo. Me siento feliz cuando estoy a su lado"

"¿En serio?"

"Sí…"

"Es difícil… poder hablar de esto con las personas. Sobretodo si no las conoces. Pero tú me escogiste a _mí _para poder hablar. Y estoy muy feliz por eso y a la vez orgulloso de ti, amigo"

Kendall se acercó para abrazar a James. Y realmente siente de que puede contar con él para lo que sea "¡Oye! ¿no tenías que ir a una cita…"

"¡Lo había olvidado! Pero puedo llamar a Liz y decirle que lo hagamos otro día-"

"¡No, no no! Tú ve, y hablamos mas tarde" Kendall sonrió y tomando los hombros de James lo empujó fuera del camino para que se fuera a su gran cita.

**-0-**

Kendall esperaba a James en el bar. Había pedido un par de cervezas pero James se había retrasado unos minutos. Pensaba en la conversación de la tarde. Llegó un momento en que se dio cuenta, de que se sentía como si se le hubiera quitando un peso de encima.

Sonrió al ver que James entraba al bar y se sentaba a su lado.

"Lo siento por llegar tarde"

"No-no te preocupes" Kendall le ofreció la cerveza. "Estaba pensando… la mayoría de las personas a mi edad, saben quiénes quieren ser y que van a hacer… pero yo que estoy cerca de los 20, aún estoy tratando de descubrir quien soy… y ahora creo que sé quien soy… y simplemente no estoy preparado para mostrárselo al mundo"

"De acuerdo, lo entiendo. Este es tu viaje, y te gustaría llevarlo a tu manera"

Kendall soltó una risa "Si, exacto"

"Bueno, sabes que te apoyaré y te querré pase lo que pase"

Kendall tomó un sorbo de cerveza "¿Aunque sea gay?"

James solo miraba a Kendall sonriendo "Sin importar qué"

El rubio suspiró y tomó un sorbo más largo desde su lata. Miró a la mesa "¿Te diste cuenta?"

James se quedó callado. Pero sin quitar la sonrisa en su rostro.

"Dije que era gay"


	8. Dos Simples Palabras

Capítulo 8: _**Dos simples palabras.**_

"Bueno, sabes que te apoyaré y te querré pase lo que pase"

Kendall tomó un sorbo de cerveza "¿Aunque sea gay?"

James solo miraba a Kendall sonriendo "Sin importar qué"

El rubio suspiró y tomó un sorbo más largo desde su lata. Miró a la mesa "¿Te diste cuenta?"

James se quedó callado. Pero sin quitar la sonrisa en su rostro.

"Dije que era gay"

Kendall se paró y se fue del bar. James se quedó ahí. Pensando si debería dejarlo ir y que pensara en lo sucedido. Él sabe que a Kendall le cuesta hablar y cree que quizás si va detrás de él, el iba a negarlo todo y huir.

Pero hoy no es ese día. No perdía nada con ir a buscarlo. Así que se paró, tomó su chaqueta y fue por él para que por fin se pudiera abrir sin temores.

"¡Kendall! ¡Espera!"

Kendall al escuchar la voz de James se detuvo pero sin darse vuelta.

"Me gustaría hablar contigo después de lo último que dijiste"

Kendall se dio vuelta y miraba el suelo "No lo creo"

"¿Por qué mejor no me miras un segundo?"

El rubio no quería. Se sentía un poco arrepentido por haber dicho esas palabras pero a la vez aliviado. Sabía que no había vuelta atrás. Le costaron unos 10 segundos para que pudiera levantar la vista y ver a James.

"Estoy cansado de luchar contra lo que sé que es cierto" dijo Kendall.

"Lo sé…"

Kendall miró otra vez al suelo "Soy gay" miró a James "Lo dije y no hay cambios. No daré marcha a tras. _Soy gay_"

Suspiros.

Es primera vez que Kendall pudo decir la palabra 'gay' sin temores. Cada vez que lo hacía, tartamudeaba de lo nervioso que estaba o dejaba que alguien más lo dijera. Es primera vez que Kendall estaba seguro de si mismo.

James con sus brazos giró a Kendall y comenzaron a caminar "Me dijiste que eras gay y el cielo no se cayó. Me dijiste que eras gay, y aún tienes un mejor amigo que te quiere"

Kendall no aguantó y le dio un fuerte abrazo "Gracias"

James rió.

"Sabes, lo siento mucho" se separaron cuando Kendall habló "Estuve tan distante contigo antes cuando no sabía lo mucho que me ibas a apoyar y ayudar"

"No tienes porqué disculparte. Estoy contento de que por fin seas capaz de admitir tus verdaderos sentimientos"

"Me siento mal, ni siquiera podía admitir lo que era obvio para ti ni para mi"

"No deberías. Creo que eres uno de los hombres más valientes que he conocido. Se necesita de mucho coraje para hacerlo y tú lo hiciste. Y estoy muy orgulloso"

"Gracias" Kendall sonrió "No puedo creer que haya dicho esas dos palabras "Soy… gay. Soy homosexual"

"Creo que esas son cuatros palabras, pero…" ambos rieron "¿cómo te sientes?"

"Hambriento" James golpeó el brazo de Kendall "Es broma. Me siento muy aliviado. No puedo creer que esas dos simples palabras pudieran significar mucho"

"Me alegra escuchar eso"

Kendall se quedó pensando mientras una sonrisa salía de su cara "Logan… uh, Logan una vez me dijo algo muy cierto… es un gran peso en los hombros"

"Kendall-" James cayó.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Ambos se sentaron en unos asientos cuando llegaron al parque "Tengo curiosidad. ¿Qué te ha llevado a esto hoy? ¿Has encontrado a alguien que te interese?"

Kendall abrió los ojos "No. No, no vamos a apresurar las cosas ¿si?"

"Bien…"

"No estoy listo para salir con chicos…"

James sabe que hay un chico moreno que está en la mente de Kendall en estos momentos "¿Hay alguien más con quién sientas que puedes hablar?"

Kendall no lo pensó dos veces "Logan, por supuesto. Pero ya sé que se lo tomará bien porque… bueno, él como que ya lo sabía desde un principio. Si es que tiene alguna neurona en la cabeza, estoy seguro de que sabe"

James comenzó a reírse "Logan… es un gran chico"

"Lo es"

"¿Qué hay acerca de tus amigos? ¿Crees que se lo tomarán bien?"

"Bueno… no lo sé. Las chicas estarán desconsoladas"

"Por supuesto" rieron.

"Pero… digo, tú me acabas de sorprender. Creo que todo saldrá bien pero… estoy algo preocupado por Abi. Pensará que la traicioné. Pensará que la utilicé y que le hice perder el tiempo"

"Wow…" James no se esperaba eso "Pero conociéndola, no creo que se lo tome tan mal. Entenderá de que estabas confundido"

"Espero que si…"

"¿Qué hay de tu madre?"

"Mi madre… ¿sabes? No creo que deba hacerlo. No creo que debería salir del armario con ella"

"Puede que te sorprendan"

"No lo creo… ya te conté lo que pasó cuando me vio con Logan en su cafetería. Y que dijo que no quería que la gente se llevara una mala impresión de mi"

James estaba serio. Sabe que los padres son un pilar fundamental para el desarrollo de alguien y sentía miedo de que Kendall no pudiera tener el apoyo de su madre "No importa lo que decidas, recuerda que tu madre te ama"

Kendall se quedó pensando.

"Ya me tengo que ir. Es un poco tarde ¿caminamos hasta tu casa?" James se paró.

"No, no. Ve a tu casa, yo me quedaré un rato aquí"

Se despidieron y Kendall vio como James se alejaba de la calle. Cuando ya no lo veía, rápidamente se escapó a ver a alguien más…

**-0-**

"Lo siento ya cerramos" dijo Logan que estaba de espaldas cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien abría la puerta de su cafetería. No escuchó respuestas, así que se dio vuelta.

Era el chico rubio que había extrañado durante el día. Sonrió al ver que Kendall entraba "Amigo… si vienes a cobrar el vale que del café gratis…"

Kendall rió "No, no, no. Estaba dando una vuelta cuando vi que las luces seguían encendidas y decidí venir a verte y… ¿necesitas ayuda? ¿Limpiar algo?"

"Hm… si… esa mesa de allá, si puedes sacar las cosas de encima" Logan le pasó una bandeja y un trapo. "¿Y que cuentas?"

"No mucho uh…" Kendall limpiaba la mesa sin mirar a Logan "Traté de no quedarme dormido en mi clase de cálculo. Salí del closet con James. Fui al gimnasio-"

"Espera, espera… ¿Qué dijiste?" Logan miró a Kendall sorprendido.

"Uh… fui al gimnasio…"

"No, no. Antes de eso" Logan reía.

"¡Oh! Si, salí del closet. Le-le dije a James que soy gay y…" Kendall seguía limpiando de lo nervioso que estaba "No es para tanto, no importa"

"¿Bromeas? Esto importa y mucho"

Kendall sonrió. Terminó de limpiar y llevó las cosas al mostrador donde estaba Logan. Él le dio una taza de café.

"Felicidades" Ambos chocaron sus tazas "Se requiere de mucho valor para salir del clóset"

"Gracias. No se si te diste cuenta pero estaba muy nervioso por decirte…"

Logan comenzó a reírse sin quitarle la mirada a Kendall "¿Por qué estabas tan nervioso?"

"Porque…" Kendall también rió "Pensé que estarías harto y cansado de mi… por el tiempo que me llevó admitirlo"

"No hay problema con eso. Hay que tomarse el tiempo que hay que tomar"

"Sí… la verdad, se me quitó una parte del peso de encima"

Logan arrugó la frente "¿Una parte?"

"Sí… tengo que encontrar la manera de cómo le digo a mi madre porque no creo que se lo tome bien"

"¿Y estás seguro de que no tiene la menor idea? Digo… nos vio algo abrazos la otra vez"

"Lo sé… pero cuando hablamos dijo que _sabía _que yo era heterosexual, y que tampoco quería que la gente se llevara una mala impresión de mi."

"Porque todo el mundo sabe que soy el vecino homo"

Kendall rió "No es así. De hecho, le agradas mucho"

"¿Soy su prototipo de novio perfecto?"

"¿Qué?" Kendall sonrió y rió de una manera que nunca lo había hecho antes "Pero, hablando en serio…"

"Malvado"

"Lo siento. Es que necesito un consejo… de cómo decirle a mi madre"

"Hm… tienes que encontrar el momento oportuno para hacerlo. No lo sé, salgan a pasear al parque, o a algún lugar significativo para ustedes dónde puedan estar en familia y en confianza. Cuando estés listo, respira profundo y lánzate. Tienes que hacerles entender de que sigues siendo el mismo hijo que siempre ha querido y que eso es lo que te hace feliz"

"Si pero… la parte de crear una familia…"

"Aún puedes tenerlo. Puede que no sea la foto familiar que tiene tu mamá en mente, pero es familia. ¿Quién dice que no vas a encontrar a alguien con quién quieras pasar el resto de tu vida? Alguien que te ame y a quien ames de vuelta"

Kendall miró a Logan "No puedo ni siquiera imaginarme eso"

Logan soltó una pequeña sonrisa "Yo tampoco puedo imaginármelo"

"No lo creo…" Kendall sonrió "Eres increíble y atractivo y de seguro de que luego encontrarás a alguien para amar"

"Gracias…" Logan sonrió devuelta "¿Así que soy _increíblemente atractivo_?"

"Algo así…"

A Kendall le encanta que Logan haga bromas de si mismo siendo algo egocéntrico. Siempre le saca una sonrisa.

"No habría llegado tan lejos sin ti" Kendall tomó un sorbo de café sin mirar a Logan.

"No, no te subestimes-"

"Es enserio Logan, lo digo enserio. Digo, te miro… no de una forma pervertida…" ambos rieron "te miro como te relacionas con la gente. Con extraños, familia, amigos heteros, gays y no importa porque eres la misma persona con todo el mundo. Y eres tan natural y tan gracioso y…" Kendall tuvo que detenerse un poco. Tenía que respirar "Te admiro mucho. Quiero ser como tú"

"Es decir, si, soy muy genial"

"¡De acuerdo!" Kendall reía "Retiro todo lo que dije"

"No, enserio" Logan se acercó un poco a Kendall. Lo hubiera hecho más, pero la mesa del mostrador los separaba "Estoy muy feliz por ti. Eres un gran chico. Todo va a salir bien"

"¡Ven aquí!"

Kendall se paró de la silla. Ambos se acercaron y se abrazaron.

"Hm…" Kendall se separó y dejó sus manos en los hombros de Logan "Creo que debería irme y dejarte cerrar. Al menos que necesites mi ayuda…"

Logan estaba sorprendido por el abrazo. Ahora es el turno de Logan… estaba confundido y cree que sus sentimientos están más grandes que nunca. Sobretodo si van hacia Kendall "… No, gracias por todo. M-mantenme al tanto lo que decidas decirle a tu madre"

"Si, por supuesto. Lo haré"

"Adiós, Kendall"

"No vemos"

Logan se dio vuelta para dejar de perderse en esos ojos verdes de Kendall. Comenzó a ordenar unos papeles que ya tenía ordenados pero que por alguna razón había olvidado que ya lo había hecho.

Y esa razón es Kendall.

Kendall abrió la puerta y se quedó allí parado. Se giró y miró como Logan hacía sus cosas. Se acordaba de la conversación que tuvieron, en el abrazo y en todos los momentos lindos que han pasado. Se sentía feliz.

Cuando llegó a su casa su madre le preguntó en donde estaba, y él respondió que había dado una vuelta.

Se fue a su habitación y miró por la ventana. La vista a la ciudad era hermosa de noche. Las estrellas brillaban tanto que los ojos de Kendall no podía verlas con mucha claridad. Sonreía al escuchar en su cabeza la voz de James diciéndole que tenía su apoyo. Sonreía al escuchar en su cabeza la voz de Logan. _La voz de Logan. _Wow. Era como si un ángel le estuviera diciendo lo increíble que era.

Pero escuchaba la voz de su madre diciéndole de que estaba mal en ser como era. Enserio estaba preocupado por su madre. Pero como Logan dice, "hay que pensar positivo". Y ahora cree que todo saldrá bien.

"Gracias Logan"


	9. Sigue Manteniéndote

Capítulo 9: _**Sigue manteniéndote.**_

Era una mañana de sábado. Se sintió aliviado al despertar y al darse cuenta de que era fin de semana. Cada vez que se despierta por las mañanas, piensa en todas las cosas de la universidad que tiene que hacer. Pero ahora de que es sábado, cree que el día será un poco más relajado.

Baja las escaleras y ve que su madre está cocinando. Suspira al verla que está ahí. Recuerda cuando solo era un niño y jugaba con su mamá a las escondidas. Él creía que ella no lo encontraba de su escondite, pero Kendall sabe que su madre siempre supo dónde estuvo pero por cariño que le tuvo a un solo niño pequeño, no hizo nada. Él siempre ganaba… siempre.

Se siente algo más aliviado de lo normal. Es como si la conversación con Logan de anoche le hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Y sonríe al saber de que todo está saliendo bien. Cree que ahora será más fácil salir a la calle sin tener temores de sí mismo. Sabe que hay personas que lo quieren y lo aprecian por quién es. Y sabe que una de esas personas es su madre.

No le importaba lo que había dicho en la cafetería. Seguía siendo su madre, el pilar fundamental de su vida. Y sabe que _hoy es el día. _Estaba completamente seguro de lo que iba a hacer y a decir. Sin tener miedo alguno.

"¡Cariño!" dice Jennifer cuando ve que su hijo está parado en la puerta de la cocina observándola "¿Te sirvo algo para desayunar?"

"¡No! No, está bien" le sonríe.

"Bien…" Jennifer continúa cocinando "¿Cómo amaneciste?"

"Genial. Mejor que nunca"

"Me gustaría saber por qué"

Kendall saca una pequeña risa "Es solo que… creo que las cosas al fin van a resultar como deberían haber sido. Digo, hace unos meses no sabía quién era y ahora es como que al fin me encontré"

Jennifer lo mira sorprendida "Wow. Nunca te había escuchado hablar así. ¿Era así como te sentías?"

"Sí…"

"No sabes cuánto me hubiera gustado que me lo hubieras dicho pero… es genial que me digas estas cosas. Soy tu madre y sabes que te ayudaré en lo que sea"

"Gracias"

"Aunque hubieras preferido contarle eso a tus amigos y no a tu propia madre…" Jennifer lo mira algo seria.

"Para la próxima… lo juro"

Jennifer le sonríe. Kendall se da vuelta y abandona la cocina. Se detiene sonriendo y pensando. Automáticamente se acuerda de la primera razón por la que iba a ir a la cocina.

"Mamá…" regresa viendo como su madre se quita el delantal "Necesito hablar contigo."

"¿Podría ser después de almuerzo? No quiero llegar tarde al trabajo" Jennifer casi tropieza cuando fue a buscar su cartera y sus llaves.

"Por favor mamá… es importante"

"No puedo Kendall-"

"¿Por favor?" Kendall cortó las palabras de Jennifer agarrando su brazo y deteniéndola antes de que fuera a abrir la puerta. La observó con sus ojos verdes lentamente.

"Solos unos minutos Kendall" Jennifer deja sus cosas en la mesa e invita a Kendall a sentarse en el sillón de la sala de estar.

Kendall coloca sus manos en sus piernas moviéndolas. Estaba nervioso. Era la primera vez que iba a hablar algo serio con su madre.

"Me dijiste que…" suspira "Me dijiste que me ibas ayudar en lo que sea ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto cariño ¿Qué sucede? ¿Es por Abi?"

"No metas a Abi en esto. No tiene nada que ver" Kendall gira sus ojos.

"¿Entonces? ¿Estás metido en algún problema?"

"No…" Kendall baja su cabeza "Es solo que… no he compartido una parte de mi contigo porque sé… que nunca estarás de acuerdo con eso"

"¿Qué- Kendall a que te refieres?" Jennifer arruga su frente sorprendida.

"No quiero mentir sobre quién soy a mi familia. Por que eso es ser deshonesto" Kendall la mira con sus ojos a punto de brillar con lágrimas.

"Kendall te suplico que me digas que es lo que está pasando" Jennifer pone toda su atención en su hijo acercándose a él. Está preocupada.

"¡Tú no quieres saber la verdad!"

"¿Qué verdad?"

"¡Que soy gay!"

Jennifer abre su boca alejándose lentamente muy sorprendida. Se queda ahí sin decir nada.

Kendall ya tiene sus ojos llorosos. Pero aún no derramará esas lágrimas. La verdad, no había planeado decírselo de esa forma a su madre. Quería una conversación de madre a hijo en donde tendría que respirar y lanzarlo todo. Pero no se esperaba que lanzarlo lo haría gritándolo.

Hubo un silencio largo entre ellos dos.

"No es como quería decírtelo pero… tienes que saberlo. Tienes que saber la verdad… soy gay" Kendall dice algo calmado observando a su madre.

Jennifer quiere decir algo, pero está tan sorprendida que se traga sus palabras.

"¿Podrías decir algo?" Kendall ríe "Solo hablar…"

"No entiendo" dice al fin Jennifer "¿Por qué dices que eres gay?"

Kendall borra su sonrisa de su cara "Porque es la verdad. Soy gay"

"¿Qué? ¡No!" Jennifer arruga su frente "Claro que no lo eres. Si lo fueras yo lo hubiera sabido desde un principio" lanza una pequeña risa.

Decepción.

Nada más que

decepción.

"Sí. Cuando hablé con chicos acerca de salir del clóset, me dijeron que 'la madre siempre lo supo' y esperaba que tú lo supieras. Pero veo, que no."

"No me importa lo que los otros chicos te hayan dicho"

"¿Y es que ahora no te importa lo que digan los demás?" Kendall alza su voz "Cuando estuvimos en la cafetería con Logan me dijiste que no querías que la gente se llevara una mala impresión de mi. No quieres aceptar la idea de que la gente sepa que soy gay"

"¿Es por Logan?" Jennifer no tomó en cuenta las últimas palabras de Kendall "¿Es por él que _crees_ que eres gay?"

Kendall se para del sillón "Estamos aquí porque quiero ser sincero contigo y ¿tú dices que 'creo' que soy gay porque soy amigo de Logan?"

"Obviamente estás confundido acerca de ti. Has pasado mucho tiempo con Logan y es porque aún no puedes superar el asunto de Abi. Kendall, no eres gay. Solo estás confundido"

Kendall se toma la cabeza con sus manos. Quiere gritar, quiere botar las cosas que están en la mesa, quiere tirarse al suelo a llorar… pero sabe que empeorará las cosas.

"Tenía miedo de contarte porque no sabía como reaccionarías y de hecho, me dijeron que lo tomarías bien. No sabes cuánto me decepcionas."

Jennifer se levanta y comienza a caminar por toda la sala mirando al suelo.

"¿No vas a decir nada?"

Jennifer lo mira. Toma sus cosas y sale por la puerta de la casa dejando a Kendall solo.

Aún más decepción.

Kendall se lanza al suelo apoyando sus rodillas en él y sus manos en su cara. Llora desesperadamente. Sabe que no hay vuelta atrás. Debería sentirse aliviado por compartir esa parte de su vida con ella pero, no lo está.

**-0-**

"Vine lo más rápido que pude"

"¡Oh Logan!"

Kendall lanza sus brazos alrededor de Logan abrazándolo con fuerza mientras lloraba. Se siente tan aliviado cuando vio que el moreno llegó a su puerta a tiempo cuando lo llamó. Logan lo abraza de vuelta envolviendo sus brazos en la cintura de Kendall.

"No sabes cuánto me alegro de que estés aquí"

"Yo también. Lo solucionaremos ¿si?" dijo Logan apretando a Kendall más fuerte "Ven. Vamos a sentarnos"

Kendall se separó de Logan sin mirarlo.

Logan tomó la mano de Kendall y caminó hacia la habitación del rubio. Ambos se sentaron mientras Logan mantenía sus ojos en Kendall.

"¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó?"

Kendall asintió con la cabeza.

"Bien… soy todo oídos"

"Le dije a mi mamá que era gay…"

"¡Eso es genial!"

"No. No lo fue. Ahora sé lo que siente, está decepcionada de mí."

"No lo creo. Solo tienes que darle tiempo-"

"Logan. Salió corriendo dejándome solo. ¡Obviamente no quería estar en la misma habitación conmigo!"

Ambos callaron por un momento.

"Tienes que dejarla que aclare esto"

"Trató de convencerme diciéndome de que yo solo creía que era gay. Dijo que no era gay, que solo estaba confundido."

"¿Enserio?"

"Sí. Esperaba que me dijera algo bueno, no que saliera huyendo. Te dije que no se lo tomaría bien"

"Bueno… la verdad es que estoy algo triste. Pero ¿sabes? Tienes que saber que hay personas que te quieren y te apoyarán no importa que. Tu madre cometió un error y te aseguro que volverá. Volverá y te pedirá disculpas. Y si no es así… bueno, ella se acaba de perder a un hijo increíble" Logan pasó sus dedos por el cabello rubio de Kendall "No estarás solo. Tienes a tus amigos, a James y a mí. Sabes que no dejaré que te caigas. Solo tienes que seguir manteniéndote. Pero no pierdas la esperanza en tu madre."

"¿Kendall?"

El corazón de Kendall se detuvo cuando vio que su madre estaba parada en su puerta. Logan sacó su mano de la cabeza de Kendall.

"Logan eso fue muy conmovedor" Jennifer le sonrió "Pero necesito que me dejes sola con Kendall ¿por favor?"

"Claro…" Logan se paró y antes de que pudiera alejarse, Kendall tomó el brazo de Logan y lo tiró hacia él para darle un abrazo.

Jennifer miró al suelo para evitar ver el cálido abrazo que su hijo le estaba dando a Logan.

"Gracias" Kendall susurró.

Logan salió de la habitación dejando solos a Kendall y a su madre. Kendall caminaba lentamente por toda la habitación.

"Vine a disculparme"

"¿Solo a eso? Porque la verdad, no quiero tus disculpas"

"Fui una tonta y… quiero que tu confianza hacia mi regrese"

"Mi confianza hacia ti de esfumó cuando saliste por la puerta después de que te dijera que soy gay"

"¡Estaba en shock! No supe como reaccionar"

"¡No mamá estabas avergonzada! ¡Estabas avergonzada de mi, estabas avergonzada por tener un hijo gay!"

Jennifer suspiró "¿Crees que estoy avergonzada? Eres mi hijo. No puedo creer que le hayas dicho a otras personas primero en vez de a mi"

"Si te lo hubiera dicho antes, no lo hubieras comprendido"

"Habría estado ahí"

"¿Al igual como estuviste hoy aquí?" Kendall rió "Simplemente te fuiste"

"Y fue un error. Lo siento, nunca debí irme. Y estaba pensando en mí. Hay algo que quiero decir y me vas a escuchar"

Kendall asintió la cabeza "No creo que sea necesario decir algo porque ya entiendo lo que sientes"

"No, no lo sabes. Cuando salí, me di cuenta de lo estúpida que fui. Vi lo que hice y lo que hice fue lo peor que pude hacer cuando tu hijo te dice que es gay. Me fui, y quiero que sepas lo mucho que lo siento"

Kendall no sabe que pensar. Hace unos minutos, la vio salir de su casa y ahora está parada en frente de él.

"¿Y se supone que debo creerte?"

"Sí Kendall. Quiero tener una segunda oportunidad contigo. Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que tenías pensado decirme antes de que me fuera"

"Bien…" Kendall se sentó en su cama "Descubrí que era gay. De hecho, lo sabía desde hace unos meses y no quería aceptarlo. Pasé por mucho. Por muchas dudas. Por muchos desprecios a mi mismo por mis sentimientos. Demasiado mamá, y cuando lo por fin lo pude reconocer por mi mismo… fue lo mejor."

"Pero… uh- tú has tenido novias…"

"Solo creí que las amaba. Al igual que _yo no creo_ que sea gay, estoy seguro de que lo soy"

"No debí decir eso ni tampoco juzgarte" Jennifer suspiró con sus ojos con lágrimas "Te amo. Te amo con todo mí ser. Y ahora sé algo de ti que no sabía antes. Pero quiero que sepas que eso no cambia lo que siento por ti."

Kendall la miró "Así que… ¿estás bien con el hecho de que sea gay?"

"Por supuesto que estoy bien con el hecho de que seas gay, es solo que… estoy preocupada por todo el mundo. Ya sabes que hay personas que han sido víctimas de bullying por ese asunto"

"Las personas han cambiado. Poco a poco se han dado de que las personas que aman son gays, y están bien con eso"

"Lo sé…" Jennifer sonrió "Kendall, eres mi hijo. Me aguantaste incluso cuando no sabía nada de cómo ser madre. Kendall hay una gran parte de mi corazón que solo es para ti. Te quiero mucho" comenzó a llorar.

Kendall se levantó y se acercó a su madre "Mamá tú… me vuelves loco" sacó una risa "Pero es por lo mucho que te quiero"

"Hace mucho que no escuchaba eso"

Jennifer envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Kendall mientras sus lágrimas caían en sus mejillas. Kendall la abrazó con fuerzas apoyando su cabeza en la de ella.

"Te amo mucho. Y solo quiero que seas feliz"

"Lo sé"


	10. ¿Podrías amarme de vuelta?

Capítulo 10:_**¿Podrías amarme de vuelta?**_

Había sido un día agotador en la universidad. Luego de que se acabaran las clases, Kendall pasó por el parque para llegar a su casa. Notó de que las personas a su alrededor susurraban mientras el pasaba por delante de ellos. Él sabe que están hablando de él.

No los toma en cuenta. Se preocupa de que su mochila no siga pesándole por los grandes libros de economía que llevaba en él. Se dio cuenta de que los cordones de su zapatilla derecha estaban desabrochados, así que se agachó para abrocharlas.

Mientras lo hacía, observó que el periódico de la ciudad de Salem estaba en el suelo y usualmente los toma para leerlos y conocer más de la actualidad. Pero… no esperaba ese tipo de "noticia".

En un costado de él había una foto de él que decía como titular: _'Kendall Knight empieza un drama gay'._

Las grandes cejas de Kendall se levantaron al igual que su cuerpo al retomar la postura luego de terminar con su zapatilla. Se alejó rápidamente del lugar donde encontró el periódico caminando hacia atrás sin darse cuenta de la persona que caminaba por detrás de él.

"Lo siento" dijo cuando tropezó.

"Tienes que fijarte por dónde caminas"

Kendall antes de girarse sonrió al reconocer la voz.

Logan.

"Mm… no. Tú tienes que fijarte" rió el rubio.

Normalmente su ser se centra en Logan cuando lo tiene en frente, pero esta vez estaba preocupado por las personas que seguían observándole. Lanzaba una rápida mirada a ellos y sentía que todos hablaban de él.

"¿Cómo has estado?" Logan notó de que Kendall estaba un poco exaltado.

"Estaría mucho mejor si no sintiera que todo el pueblo me está mirando"

Kendall comenzó a caminar a dirección a su casa mientas Logan se quedó ahí con boquiabierto mientras miraba que algunas personas miraban a Kendall mientras caminaba.

Logan corrió a su lado "¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Mataste a alguien?"

"No, no…" Kendall soltó una pequeña risa "¿No… has leído el periódico?"

"Te mentiría si te dijera que no"

"Genial" Kendall seguía mirando alrededor "Aún no sé como se enteraron"

"Eso no importa. Lo que importa es que ya estás fuera y puedes seguir con tu vida normal"

"Sí, tan pronto como encuentre la forma de volver al clóset"

Kendall caminó hacia un asiento para sentarse.

"Espera… ¿Qué?" Logan se sentó junto a él mirándolo fijamente "No estarás hablando enserio ¿no?"

"Estoy bromeando Logan" Kendall sonrió al ver la preocupación de Logan.

"¿Y por qué lo dijiste?"

"Fue broma. Además, creo que mi vida sería menos complicada si lo hiciera. Si matara a alguien con una pistola, creo que la gente estaría más asustada con el hecho de que sea gay que a que le disparara a alguien. ¿Por qué les importa tanto?"

"Cuando se den cuenta de que un familiar de ellos es gay dejarán de asustarse"

"Ojala sea así de fácil"

"Hey, Kendall" Logan se acercó a Kendall "¿Dónde quedó el 'no me importa lo que digan los demás'? Espero que aún tengas ese pensamiento"

Kendall lo miró "¿Sabes? Tienes razón" sonrió "Siempre me ha importado una mierda lo que piensen de mi y no tendría que cambiarlo ahora"

¿La verdad? Kendall lo dijo para que Logan dejara de preocuparse. Pero en el fondo, igual le importaba el tema.

"Y… ¿Cómo está tu mamá? Digo, después de la conversación del otro día"

"Bien. Mejor que antes" Kendall asintió con la cabeza.

"Eso es genial. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo en lo que sea" Logan sonrió.

"De hecho, si, hay algo que quiero decir. Ese día horrible que pasé cuando mi madre me dejó solo en un principio… fue muy increíble que estuvieras ahí apoyándome. Y te lo agradezco"

"No tienes que-"

"Y por eso estaba pensando que tal vez uh- podríamos, ya sabes uh- ir al cine a ver una película… yo pago"

Logan miró al suelo algo nervioso sonriendo "Ah… sí. Si ¿Por qué no?"

"Bien, genial. Te llamaré"

"Esperaré tu llamado"

Kendall se paró "Tengo que irme. Estudios" Kendall le mostró la mochila.

"Oh está bien"

**-0-**

Logan viendo televisión cuando escuchó que llamaban a su puerta. Se levantó rápidamente para ver quien estaba ahí.

"Hola Logan"

"¡Sra. Knight! Que sorpresa"

"¿Puedo pasar?"

"Claro…"

Logan realmente no se esperaba a la mamá de Kendall en su casa.

"Así que… este es tu nuevo departamento"

"Sip. Todo el asunto de la cafetería me ayudó a juntar dinero. Estaba en el número uno de mi lista tener un departamento"

"Genial, ya te independizas" Jennifer le dio una sonrisa amistosa.

"Así es. ¿Quiere algo para beber?"

"No, gracias estoy bien" Jennifer se sacó la cartera de llevaba en su hombro "De hecho… venía a hablar de Kendall"

"Oh… lo supuse"

Ambos se sentaron en el sillón.

"Bueno… ¿para que mentir? Huí cuando Kendall me dijo que era gay. Lo sabes porque estabas ahí y… quería agradecerte. Vi como Kendall se sentía cómodo al estar contigo y eso me hace pensar de que puedo confiar en ti como mi hijo lo hace"

"Gracias" Logan sonrió "Y si, usted puede confiar en mi"

"Es por eso que quiero que me des algunos consejos…"

Logan suspiró "Solo tiene que hacerle saber, no solo con palabras, de que es su hijo. Y que el hecho de que sea gay no cambiará nada… que seguirá siendo el mismo Kendall"

"Si…" Jennifer asintió

"¿Sabe? Kendall es mucho más fuerte de lo que piensa. Nunca se derrumbó por la presión y eso le hizo ser más fuerte"

"Aunque creo que tú tuviste mucho que ver en esto. Si no te hubiera tenido a tu lado hubiera sido mucho peor para él. Y doy gracias a Dios porque estás en su vida. _En nuestras vidas._"

"Gracias" Logan se sonrojó un poco "De veras me gusta ayudarlo. Haría cualquier cosa por Kendall"

Jennifer miró con atención a Logan "¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Por supuesto"

"Es algo un poco más personal pero… en la forma en la que dijiste eso y en la forma en que sonreíste… me hace pensar que…" Jennifer se detuvo por un momento "Que sientes algo por mi hijo, algo que es más que amistad"

"Uh… Kendall y yo nos hemos acercado de una manera increíble. Más que antes y es un increíble amigo"

"Claro… lo siento, no quería hacerte sentir incómodo" Jennifer se sintió un poco avergonzada.

"No se preocupe" Logan miró hacia abajo mientras reía "Pero está en lo cierto… siento algo por Kendall"

Jennifer quedó algo congelada aunque ya lo suponía pero era mejor escucharlo desde la boca de Logan "Bien…"

"Aunque" Logan interrumpió los pensamientos de Jennifer "No creo que Kendall esté preparado para sentir esos sentimientos ¿sabe? Está recién empezando y quiero que cuando se enamore de alguien, lo haga de verdad"

"Sé que Kendall lo hará. Lo que me preocupa es que es muy sensible y si algo le pasa… no sé que es lo que haré"

"Tiene que darle los mismos consejos que le daría en el caso de que fuera una chica… usted ayudó a Kendall cuando ocurrió lo de Abi ¿verdad?"

Jennifer miró al suelo "No… no estuve a su lado… no mucho"

"Es por eso que tiene que estar ahí. Kendall la admira mucho"

"¿Enserio?"

"Sí… aunque nunca lo expresa pero… en el fondo, sé que lo hace"

Jennifer sonrió.

"Yo me haré cargo de que el chico que sea su novio, no rompa su corazón"

"Eso es muy dulce"

"Pero antes de todo, Kendall tiene que sentirse cómodo con lo que es antes de enamorarse de alguien. Así que creo que ser solo amigos es lo mejor que podemos hacer"

"Wow, eres maduro. Me hace pensar de que eres capaz de esperar por Kendall"

"Lo esperaría y más" Logan sonrió. No puede creer lo que está diciendo en frente de su madre "Aunque… no estoy seguro de que Kendall sienta lo mismo por mi" Se detuvo por un momento para reflexionar un poco lo que había dicho. Él sabe que Kendall siente algo por él pero… aún no estaba muy seguro de eso.

"Eres un gran chico Logan" Jennifer colocó su mano en el hombro de Logan "Y si Kendall siente lo mismo por ti déjame decirte de que apruebo esa relación"

"Yo…" Logan no pudo contener la risa de lo poco de avergonzado que estaba "Usted no le dirá nada ¿cierto?"

"No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo"

**-0-**

Kendall estaba en la cafetería de Logan mientras preparaba dos cafés. Vestía elegante. Tenía puesto una camisa, corbata y unos pantalones negros. Revisaba su celular cada un minuto para ver si algún mensaje le había llegado pero… nada.

"Desde la graduación que no te veía con un traje formal"

"Abi…" Kendall se dio vuelta "Ven, sentémonos"

Kendall llevó los cafés a una mesa cerca de la puerta. Tiró una silla para atrás para ofrecerle el asiento a Abi. Ella le agradeció.

"Y… ¿Cómo has estado?" decía Kendall mientras se sentaba

"Bien, de hecho. Decidí tomarme un año sin universidad. Aún no sé que hacer con mi futuro y necesitaba descansar un poco de los estudios y todo el estrés que tenía de la escuela"

"Eso es genial. Espero que encuentres lo que quieres hacer"

"Sí… ¿y tú? ¿Qué hay de ti?" Abi sonreía.

"Bueno, yo estoy en la universidad" Kendall asintió "Creí que sería más fácil pero… wow, extraño la escuela"

"¿Enserio? Eso es increíble. ¿Y que hay de tu… vida amorosa?" Abi se sintió un poco incómoda

"Hmm…" Kendall miró al suelo "Aún nada. Desde que terminamos que no he visto a nadie. ¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Nada tampoco. Aunque tampoco creo que encuentre a alguien"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque cuando estaba contigo creí que era lo suficientemente buena. Lo suficiente bonita, sexy…"

"Eso no es cierto" Kendall se colocó serio.

"¿Cómo se que eso es cierto? Si fui tan grandiosa como dices ¿por qué te rendiste?"

Kendall había citado a Abi para poder conversar con ella porque no lo habían hecho desde que rompieron. Quería que fueran amigos. Y por sobretodo, quería contarle que era gay. Quería compartir esa parte de su vida con ella pero… parecía que Abi había ido a discutir con él.

Antes de que Kendall pudiera decir algo, Abi seguía hablando "Me di cuenta de que quizás no me esforcé para ser lo suficientemente buena. Pero obviamente no voy a cometer los mismos errores otra vez. Estoy cansada de perder. Estoy cansada de que me juzgues. ¿Por qué me hiciste sentir mal?"

Kendall colocó su mano sobre su cara por lo impresionado que estaba "No te trataba de hacerte sentir mal"

"Claro que si. Después de que tuvimos sexo no tenías ningún interés en mí. ¿No pensaste que tal vez, eso me pudo herir?"

"El problema nunca fue por ti, fue por mi. Nunca fuiste tú."

Abi lo miró seriamente "Eso de 'no eres tú, soy yo' nunca funciona para hacer sentir mejor a una chica antes de romper con ella"

"_Tú_ rompiste conmigo. Y no estoy mintiendo" Kendall tomó la mano de Abi "Te juro que esta vez, no tiene nada que ver contigo. Fui yo. Fui yo que no supe quién era. Pero… lo sé ahora"

Abi frunció el ceño. No entendía nada de lo que Kendall decía "¿A-a qué te refieres?"

"Abi significa que las cosas nunca funcionaron entre nosotros porque las cosas _nunca _hubieran funcionado entre nosotros"

"¿Qué-"

Kendall se acercó a Abi, y casi susurrando dijo "Nunca hubieran funcionado porque soy gay"

"Sabes, no-no tienes que decir esas cosas para hacerme sentir mejor…" Abi miraba para todos lados completamente confundida.

"Es la verdad" Kendall sonrió "Soy gay"

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Completamente"

"¿Y- y cuándo te diste cuenta? ¿Cuándo salíamos?"

"Sí. Lo supe por un tiempo"

"¿Por qué no me dijiste?"

"Porque no quería aceptar la idea de que era gay. Y tienes que creerme que las cosas no funcionaron por mi"

"Wow… entonces eres gay"

Kendall asentía con la cabeza. Se sorprendió el mismo al darse cuenta de que tenía la sonrisa más grande que nunca. Estaba orgulloso al decir sin miedo de que era gay. Se sentía algo raro, pero estaba feliz.

"¿Y cómo te sientes con eso?"

"Estupendo"

"Me siento mal. Siento que todo es mi culpa"

Kendall soltó la mano de Abi y levantó las cejas "No es tu culpa de que sea gay. Ya te lo he dicho un montón de veces: No tiene nada que ver contigo. No todo gira alrededor de Abi"

"Ya me ha pasado antes en la secundaria cuando tenía un pequeño enamoramiento por un chico. Luego me di cuenta de que ese chico era gay… y ahora tú. He tenido enamoramientos por dos chicos que nunca me amaron de vuelta… debe haber algo malo conmigo"

"No hay nada malo contigo… solo que no has encontrado a la persona correcta para amar. Y quiero decirte que lo siento si alguna vez te hice sentir que no valías nada. Porque enserio que lo vales"

Abi suspiró "Está bien. Y realmente quiero que seamos amigos"

"Si yo también" Kendall sonrió "Algún día llegara ese hombre por el cuál compartirás tu vida. Enserio, no te preocupes"

"¿Tu me ayudarás a encontrarlo?"

Kendall rió "Cuando quieras"

"Oh, ¡hola Logan!" Abi saludó al moreno que entraba a su cafetería.

Logan se quedó parado en la puerta sorprendido "¿Abi?"

La chica se paró y le dio un gran abrazo a Logan "¿Qué tal? Me enteré de que esta es tu cafetería. Está muy genial"

"Gracias. No te he visto desde hace mucho…"

"Me mudé. No tan lejos, pero lo hice. Les quería avisar pero no sabía como me iban a tratar después de lo que paso con Kendall"

"No hay rencor" Logan sonrió.

"Hola Logan" Kendall se acercó a ellos con la intención de integrarse en la conversación.

"Hola" Logan sonrió.

Abi notó algo raro en Kendall cuando vio que Logan estaba ahí. Pero no quería sacar conclusiones. "Bien, ya me tengo que ir. Kendall fue un gusto haber hablado contigo. Al igual que… que tu… Logan"

Abi habló un poco mas lento al notar que un chico guapo había entrado a la cafetería. Estaba sorprendida por la belleza de ese hombre. Logan y Kendall se dieron cuenta del muchacho y de Abi que estaba babeando.

"¿Quién es él?" dijo Logan "Nunca lo había visto en Salem"

"Es Brian"

Los dos chicos miraron a Kendall "¿Lo conoces?" dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"Ah… sip. Lo conocí el otro día. No sé que hace aquí"

"¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que me ibas a ayudar a encontrar ese hombre…?"

"Es gay" respondió Kendall.

Abi se congeló "Bien, les dije que me iba ¿verdad?"

La chica salió casi corriendo de la cafetería. Lo que hizo reír a Kendall y Logan.

"¡Hey Brian!" Kendall le gritó al chico alto que estaba en el mostrador. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Me dijiste que vivías en Salem, así que quise pasar para conocer un poco más"

Kendall se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo "De hecho…" el rubio tomó la muñeca de Logan y lo tiró hacia dónde estaba Brian "Logan… mi buen amigo es dueño de éste lugar"

"Oh, es una linda cafetería"

"Gracias" Logan sonrió. "Los dejaré por un momento, tengo que ver unas cosas…"

"Adelante" Kendall rió.

"Amigo…" Brian colocó su mano en el hombro de Kendall "Vi lo del periódico… hubiera deseado de que las personas no se hubieran enterado así"

"No te preocupes, estoy bien"

"Sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿cierto?"

"Claro que si" Kendall tomó el brazo de Brian "De hecho, quiero que me hagas un favor"

"Lo que sea"

"Quiero que me digas como te mantienes. Digo, me encantaría tener ese cuerpo. ¿Vas a correr en las mañanas? ¿Comes ensaladas? ¿Qué?" Kendall reía.

Ambos empezaron a hablar de la vida saludable y todas esas cosas.

Pero Logan que estaba revisando el inventario de la cafetería tenía sus oídos pegados en ellos. Sabe que no debe escuchar conversaciones ajenas pero le pareció raro ese chico que apareció de repente. Sus ojos no estaban en sus cosas… estaban en ese chico Brian. Lo observaba lentamente, y le hizo parecer de que quería algo con Kendall por la forma en que le hablaba y lo miraba. ¿De dónde se conocían? ¿Y por qué Kendall nunca lo había mencionado?

**-0-**

_**Un adelanto del siguiente capítulo: **__**Carlos**__** regresa y las cosas no suceden como Kendall se lo esperaba.**_


	11. El Rey del Desastre

Capítulo 11: _**El rey del desastre.**_

"¿Sabías que Carlos está en la ciudad?"

Kendall abrió los ojos "¿Es una broma cierto?"

"¡No!" dijo James acercándose a Kendall casi susurrando "Lo vi hoy día comprando unas cosas cerca de mi casa"

"¿Y no tienes idea el porqué está aquí?"

"Si lo supiera te lo diría"

"¿No crees que habrá leído el periódico?" Kendall se rascaba la cabeza.

"Viniendo de Carlos, cualquier cosa se puede esperar" el teléfono de James sonó por un mensaje de texto "Liz me está esperando. Lo siento amigo, me tengo que ir"

"No te preocupes, ve con mi prima" Kendall le sonrió y se alejó con un abrazo de despedida.

Kendall estaba algo preocupado por la llegada de Carlos. No quería que de nuevo formara escándalos como lo hizo hace unos meses atrás. Pero aún así, quería saludarlo. Era su mejor amigo, y todavía sentía algún afecto por él.

Comenzó a buscarlo por todas partes a ver si lo encontraba. Hasta que…

"¡Ahora eres famoso!" Kendall reconoció la voz de Carlos que venía detrás de él "Vi que saliste en el periódico"

Kendall se dio vuelta y pudo notar la sonrisa sarcástica que tenía en su rostro "¡Carlos!" se acercó a él "No sabía que estabas en la ciudad ¿Hace cuánto que has vuelto?"

"Lo suficiente para saber que enterarme de que eres un maricón" la sonrisa no se le quitaba a Carlos.

Kendall solo le sonreía de vuelta. No iba a dejar que sus comentarios lo derribaran "¿Podemos hablar en privado?"

"¿Así que eres gay? ¿Así como así?"

"No. No solo así como así"

"O sea que… estuviste mintiéndome todo este tiempo"

"Yo solo no lo sabía. Tomo algo de tiempo en darme cuenta quién era y que mis sentimientos a una mujer ya no eran los mismos"

Carlos suspiró "¿Fue él cierto?"

Kendall arrugó la frente "¿Uh?"

"Fue ese Logan ¿cierto? Tú no eras gay. Tu maravilloso amigo Logan te convirtió"

"Mira uno no _convierte_ a las personas en gay-"

"¿Y que hay de Abi? Salías con ella ¿No era lo suficientemente sexy para ti?"

"Eso no tiene nada que ver-"

"Solo porque las cosas no funcionaron con ella no significa que te tengas que cambiar de equipo" Carlos seguía interrumpiendo las palabras de Kendall

"Yo nunca he cambiado de equipo, yo siempre fui gay" Kendall lo miraba serio mientras Carlos lanzaba pequeñas risas "Y para que lo sepas, Abi está bien con esto ¿si? Ahora somos amigos"

"Entonces, ahora se trata de los amigos…"

"¿Disculpa?"

"Hemos sido los mejores amigos desde la infancia. Y no sabía lo que era lo más importante para ti. Todos tus amigos lo saben… pero decidiste no contarle a tu mejor amigo. ¿Qué querías? ¿Qué me enterara por el periódico para así ver como estabas?"

"Yo no quería que eso del periódico pasara ¿si? Y lo siento si te sentiste excluido pero enserio no fuiste de mucha ayuda cuando supiste que Logan era gay. ¿Cómo querías te dijera cuando lo único que haces es juzgar? De hecho, eso es lo que estás haciendo ahora, estás tratando de convencerme de que no soy gay cuando claramente lo soy"

"Kendall…" Carlos suspiró "Te conozco desde hace mucho… fui tu mejor amigo. Te conozco muy bien y enserio no creo que seas gay. ¿Ahora crees que yo soy el problema?" Carlos comenzó a caminar alrededor de Kendall "¿Crees que toda tu familia está bien con tu cambio de estilo de vida?"

"Fue una sorpresa. Pero todos están bien con eso. _Me aceptan_"

"Si… en tu cara. ¿Pero que crees que pasa cuando sales de la habitación?"

Kendall se puso algo triste y trataba de decirle algo, pero no encontraba las palabras.

"Si" dijo Carlos en respuesta "Eso es lo que hace un verdadero amigo. Te estoy diciendo la verdad. Quizás te dirán que están felices por lo que eres pero… las cosas no son así. No todos te aceptarán"

"¿Qué quieres que haga Carlos? ¿Qué me disculpe ante todos por lo que soy?"

"Mi mejor amigo se ha convertido en un completo extraño"

"¿Carlos no me ves?" Kendall suspiró "No he cambiado, aquí estoy"

"¿Enserio? ¿No vas a lugares diferentes? ¿No conoces a gente diferente?"

"Sí Carlos, todo el mundo puede conocer gente. Y eso no te hace una persona distinta"

"Kendall ahora te unes a esta nueva… moda"

"No es moda" Kendall se acercó un poco enojado

"Estás creciendo y quieres hacer cosas diferentes en tu vida. Pero dejaste a tus amigos de lado"

"Lo siento, no tenía la intención de hacerlo"

"Olvídalo Kendall" se acercó "No quiero tener nada que ver contigo ¿bien?" Carlos se alejó del chico rubio dejándolo con unas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Se arrodilló y se tapó la cara con ambas manos.

Luego de secarse sus lágrimas caminó al parque a un lugar un poco más alejado de todos para tener privacidad. No quería que nadie lo viera así y ni tampoco quería encontrarse con alguien.

Recordaba las palabras de Carlos. Se preguntaba si era verdad sobre su familia. ¿Su madre de verdad estaba de acuerdo? No paraba de cuestionarse. Hace tiempo que no lloraba y se maldecía a si mismo.

Se dio cuenta de que Logan venía de lejos y rápidamente con su camisa, se secó las lágrimas que aún estaban en su cara.

"Kendall te he buscado por todas partes" dijo Logan mientras se acercaba.

"Soy una mala persona"

"¿Qué dices?" Logan se acercó preocupado.

"No me preocupo de nadie, más que a mi… soy un mal amigo"

"¡No, no digas eso!" Logan tomó los brazos de Kendall "Eres un gran chico"

"Eso lo dices para que me sienta bien"

"No… no, claro que no. No digas esas cosas. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Estabas llorando?"

"No. Es solo que… Carlos está en la ciudad"

Logan abrió la boca sorprendido "¿Carlos? ¿Tu amigo homofóbico?"

"Si…"

Logan asintió con la cabeza al entender lo que había sucedido "Y sabe que eres gay"

Kendall no dijo nada. Estaba con la cabeza abajo.

"Kendall…" Logan lo abrazó con fuerzas "Lo que te haya dicho… sabes que nada es cierto ¿verdad?"

"Logan, no le dije la parte mas importante de mi vida y es mi mejor amigo"

"Podrás solucionarlo ¿si? Todo va a salir bien" Logan se separó de Kendall "Eres fuerte y sabes que eres una persona increíble"

"No lo se…"

"No tienes idea de lo valioso que eres para todos y… también para mi"

Kendall sonrió. Pero su sonrisa se quebró cuando vio que Logan se acercaba lentamente hacia su cara. Trató de alejarse, pero Logan seguía avanzando con sus ojos cerrados. No se dio cuenta cuando Logan presionó sus labios contra los suyos.

Pero antes de que Logan pudiera mover sus labios Kendall lo empujó "Wow ¿Qué te pasa?"

Logan se separó lentamente del espacio personal de Kendall sorprendido "Es que… p-pensé que…" no podía continuar su frase, estaba muy nervioso "Es que te vi algo triste y-"

"¿Y te aprovechaste del momento?"

"¿Qué? No, eso no tiene nada que ver. Es que… por la manera en que me estabas mirando cuando te hablaba…" Logan lanzó una pequeña sonrisa.

"¡No! ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?" Kendall se alejó un poco más de Logan. Ahora algo enojado.

"Kendall yo no ando por la vida besando a chicos sin ninguna razón"

"¿Entonces creíste que te estaba insinuado?" Kendall alzó un poco la voz dejando a Logan sin habla "Creíste mal… mas bien, _viste_ mal porque yo no quería que me besaras y ni yo tampoco te quería besar"

"¿Sabes que? Tienes razón. ¡Porque siempre tienes la razón!" Logan rió.

"¿Qué? No entiendo"

"No querías que te besara. Porque después de todo sigues siendo el mismo chico ¿no? Ahora quieres fingir que eres otra persona. ¡Te estás negando!"

"¡No estoy negando nada!" Kendall se acercó enojado a Logan "¿Crees que siempre supe que era gay? Estoy pensando de que siempre quisiste que lo fuera"

"¿Entonces creé un plan para que fueras gay? ¡Estás huyendo de lo que eres por todas las cosas que te dijo Carlos!"

"¡No estoy haciendo eso! No lo estoy haciendo"

Logan suspiró mientras pasaba su mano por su cabeza "¿Sabes lo que me dijo un amigo una vez? Que cuando eres gay y rompes con alguien, tienes que hacerlo dos veces porque no te escuchan a la primera" Kendall reía, lo que hizo enojar más a Logan "Y pienso que eso también se aplica a tu salida del clóset"

"¿Enserio? Entonces, no soy lo suficientemente gay para ti si no estoy uh-… ¿refregándolo en la cara de todos en esta maldita ciudad?"

"No. No eres lo suficientemente gay si finges ser alguien que no eres"

Kendall iba a decir algo… más bien a gritar algo, pero Logan lo interrumpió "¡Ya saliste del clóset Kendall! Y es una vieja noticia del que todos se han enterado, menos tú"

"Tu crees que me conoces… pero no es así"

"Tienes razón, estoy pensando a creer que no te conozco. Porque haces algo valiente y haces frente algo de ti que ni siquiera logras entender… y actúas como si nada hubiera pasado. Fue solo una noche en un bar gay donde conociste a Brian, con un par de chicos más"

"¡Que bien! Ahora sabes dónde conocí a Brian"

"¡Viniste por consejos!" a Logan de verdad no le interesaba el asunto de Brian "Viniste por un consejo y pensé que te había ayudado. Pero después de esa noche, nunca lo mencionaste… fue como si no hubieras tenido sentimientos"

"Tengo sentimientos"

Logan suspiró "Lo sé. Kendall, soy tu amigo"

"¿Enserio?"

"Sí, y me preocupo por ti"

"Yo no estoy seguro de que eres mi amigo"

"Solo sigo que estás negando"

"¿Y cómo me estoy negando?"

"Kendall… te volviste loco cuando te besé"

"Por supuesto que si. Supuestamente eres mi amigo y yo no beso a mis amigos"

"Ahora estás haciendo que estoy este rollo es por mi. Cuando sabes perfectamente que se trata de ti"

"Te equivocas-"

"¡No! Saliste del clóset, le contaste a todo el mundo y ahora vuelves corriendo al clóset y lo cierras con la puerta-"

"¡Tal vez no quiero-" Kendall se detuvo mirando al suelo.

Logan suspiró "¿Tal vez no quieres ser gay?"

Kendall no dijo nada. Suspirando, agachó su cabeza y se fue dejando a Logan solo sin una respuesta.

Logan quería seguirlo para quizás hablar con más calma y solucionar las cosas, pero su rabia en él se lo consumía y no quería volver a descargarse de esa manera. Mientras caminaba no dejaba de pensar en Kendall. Recordaba la conversación con Jennifer diciéndole que sentía algo por Kendall y que no estaba seguro de que si él sentía lo mismo. Por dentro se decía _"Lo sé. Kendall siente algo por mi" _pero luego de lo que pasó, ya no quería volver a pensarlo.

Caminó a su cafetería para volver al trabajo y se dio cuenta de que Brian estaba ahí. Era lo menos que se esperaba ahora.

"Hey Logan" dijo Brian al ver que el moreno entraba.

Logan solo lo saludó con la mano. Sintió que tenía su voz quebrada, así que prefirió no hablar en ese momento.

"¿Cómo van tus cosas en la cafetería?" preguntó Brian siguiendo a Logan.

"Uh…" Logan se dio vuelta "Bien, de hecho. Tengo que hacer algunas cosas". Comenzó a caminar con la cabeza algo agachada y su voz estaba sin ánimo.

"Que bien. Pero no creo que tú no lo estás" Brian le sonrió pero no había respuesta de Logan.

"Todo está bien" Y ahí va Logan. Siempre ha tratado de demostrar que está bien cuando no lo está. Pero todo el mundo se da cuenta cuando Logan está triste. Siempre está sonriendo a todo y es muy fácil reconocer cuando algo malo le ha pasado.

Pero Brian no es tonto.

"¿Por qué no nos servimos cafés y hablamos de eso?"

Logan le sonrió en respuesta y se acercó junto a él a la máquina para hacer un café.

"¿Capuchino?" le ofreció Logan.

"Por favor" Brian le siguió "Y bien… ¿es por una chica?"

Logan comenzó a reírse "No… y de hecho… un _chico_"

"Oh…" Brian se sorprendió. No sabía que Logan también era gay "Me has salvado, no se dar consejos si se trata de chicas"

"Genial" Logan le sonrió.

Mientras Logan hacía los capuchinos no tenían ningún tema de conversación. Brian notó que Logan estaba triste y prefería que no hablaran de ese tema.

"Aquí está" Logan le dio una taza al chico.

"Gracias" Brian tomó un sorbo "Mm… está muy rico. Haces excelentes capuchinos"

"¡Gracias!" Logan también tomó un sorbo, pero no se dio cuenta de que tenía crema en la nariz. Lo que hizo que Brian se riera.

"Uh… tienes un poco de…" Brian levantó su mano para limpiar la nariz de Logan "Déjame…"

El niño se quedó quieto mientras le sonreía avergonzado "¿Por qué siempre me pasa eso a mí?" reía.

Brian limpió la crema de su nariz y luego se chupó el dedo mientras le sonreía. Logan negaba con la cabeza riendo mientras miraba para abajo.

Ambos dieron un salto de sorprendidos cuando alguien cerró la puerta de la cafetería muy fuerte. Lo que hizo que Logan retrocediera un poco.

"Lo siento pero… estoy algo confundido…"

"No te preocupes" Brian sonrió "Yo tampoco estoy listo para una relación"

**-0-**

Carlos pasaba por afuera de la cafetería mientras le enviaba mensajes a su madre cuando sin querer se cruzó con Kendall chocándole que venía desde el lugar.

"Maldita sea-" Carlos se sorprendió al ver a Kendall "Oh eres tú"

"Lo siento" Kendall le puso la mano en su hombro.

"Woah, manos a fuera"

Kendall no sacó su mano y se acercó a él exaltado "De acuerdo, si estás buscando a alguien a quién odiar ¿Carlos? Ve para otro lado ¡Aléjate de mi camino! ¿si?

A Carlos no le importó lo que Kendall dijo y siguió de camino a la cafetería. Cuando entró vio que Logan estaba hablando con un chico, y no le importó escuchar la conversación.

"La verdad es que estoy teniendo un día muy duro" Logan estaba en el mostrador mientras le hablaba a Brian.

"¿Entonces sí es por un chico?"

Logan suspiró "Sí…"

Carlos no pudo evitar la mirada de Logan que estaba triste. Sabía que era por Kendall, pero prefería esperar para hablar con él. Se sentó en uno de los sillones y sacó una revista para leer. Lo cuál no estaba haciendo.

"Entonces… dime lo que paso entre ese chico y tú"

"Primero… no hay un 'yo y ese chico'. Pensé que podríamos tener algo pero…"

"El quiere que sean solo amigos pero tu quieres algo más que eso…" Brian completó lo que iba a decir Logan.

"Algo así…"

"Déjame adivinar" Brian se apoyó en la mesa del mostrador "Ese chico ¿es Kendall?"

"Sí, es Kendall" Logan sonrió al nombrar el nombre del chico rubio.

Pero el que no sonreía era Carlos.

"¿Y crees que valdrá la pena esperar por él?" preguntó Brian.

Logan sonrió "Sí, en realidad, sí"

"Buena suerte con eso" Brian lo miró serio "Porque si las cosas siguen así… es posible que esperes una eternidad"

"Solo quiero esperar" Logan sonrió.

"Bueno si cambias de opinión, sabes que estoy aquí" Brian le hizo un pequeño cariño en la pera de Logan.

"Gracias pero…" Logan quitó rápidamente la mano de Brian "Prefiero esperar"

Brian le dio una sonrisa triste a lo que había dicho Logan. Se despidió y salió de la cafetería.

Carlos también salió sin que Logan supiera de que estuvo ahí. Sentía de que debía decirle algo a Logan por todo el asunto pero, se dio cuenta de que no eran sus asuntos. Siguió caminando y se dio cuenta de que un chico misterioso caminaba junto a Abi hacia su casa.

Comenzó a reírse cuando se vio con claridad al chico que ingresaba a la casa de la ex novia del rubio: "Kendall…"

**-0-**

_**Ese fue el capítulo de hoy *-* Gracias por los reviews! C: **_

_**El siguiente capítulo será algo corto pero muy especial. Pero no de una manera linda sino, algo significativo que perseguirá a Kendall de por vida ö. ¡Nos vemos!**_


	12. Todos cometemos errores

**¡Hola mis fieles lectores! C: Les contaba que en este capítulo iba a ser un poco más corto de lo normal. Bueno, aquí hay algunos Flashback que cuentan que ocurrió cuando Kendall entró a la casa de Abi. Y los recuerdos están **_**en cursiva + negrita. **_**Para diferenciarlo de lo que pasaba actualmente.**

**PD: No se si me odiarán más a mi o a Kendall…**

Capítulo 12: _**Todos cometemos errores.**_

Era un día sábado soleado. Kendall decidió pasar un rato al bar de su abuela para poder despejarse. Creyó que dormir debería haberle borrado y olvidado todo lo que pasó ayer pero eso le confundió aún más.

Se sentía culpable. No dejaba de pensar en Logan. Aún tenía en mente ese pequeño beso. Aún podía sentir esos labios del moreno en los suyos y ahora se arrepiente de no haberle seguido.

Pero otra cosa que tenía en mente, era Abi. Definitivamente fue un error haber ido a su casa anoche.

"_**La verdad no te esperaba aquí a estas horas de la noche" **_

_**Abi y Kendall entraron a la habitación de su ex novia. "Ni yo" Kendall rió "Es que, James está pasando el día con Liz y la verdad no quiero ir a mi casa y que mi mamá me vea así y que comience a hacer preguntas"**_

"_**Lo entiendo" Abi suspiró mientras se acostaba en su cama "No sé que hacer Kendall"**_

"_**¿Qué te pasó?"**_

"_**Metí la pata. Traté de lidiar con un chico y… todo fue un desastre y- No te preocupes, no tienes que decirme lo idiota que soy, porque yo ya lo sé"**_

"_**No, no yo no…"**_

"_**No sabía que estaba pasando. No creo que pueda soportar que más gente me odie"**_

"_**Oye, oye…" Kendall se sentó a su lado "Yo no te odio". **_

Cuando Kendall entró al bar vio que Abi estaba ahí. Estaba nervioso y no sabía que decirle. Sabía que fue un error, pero no estaba triste.

"Hola…" Kendall se sentó junto a ella. "¿Cómo estás?"

"¡Hola!" Le sonrió "Estoy bien… ¿tú?"

"Si, bien" Kendall notó que Abi también estaba nerviosa. "Lo de anoche no debería haber pasado" el rubio soltó las palabras. "Estoy conciente de que lo de anoche fue totalmente mi culpa… pero me alegra que nos sintamos igual".

"Estoy de acuerdo de que fue un error pero no creo que haya sido toda tu culpa"

"Fui yo. De hecho, yo empecé y…"

"¿Qué?" Abi rió.

"No quiero que te crees falsas expectativas. Estaba muy mal anoche porque discutí con alguien y no estaba pensando lo que decía y… lo arruiné" En ese momento Kendall se acordó de Logan y su pequeño beso que todavía seguía rondando por su mente.

"_**¿Escuchaste lo que te dije? Dije que no te odio" Kendall le tomó la mano a Abi. "Si odiara a alguien, probablemente sería a mi mismo"**_

_**Abi se sentó rápidamente "No. No digas eso. Eres un gran chico"**_

"_**No, no. Soy una mala persona. Daño a la gente que más quiero y también la decepciono. Y creo que ya es demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas" Kendall comenzó a llorar.**_

"_**No digas eso…" Abi se acercó un poco más.**_

"_**Lo digo en serio. Creo que sé quien soy. Creo que sé lo que quiero y no puedo decidirme. Todas las decisiones que tomo están mal. Y en vez de aprender de esos errores sigo haciendo las mismas estupideces de siempre"**_

"_**Kendall si supieras lo que hice probablemente te sentirías bien con lo que hiciste" Abi también comenzó a llorar.**_

"_**No… no creo. Cometí un error"**_

"_**Me gustaría contarte lo que hice… pero no puedo" Abi suspiró "Kendall ¿cuándo se echaron a perder nuestras vidas?"**_

_**Kendall miró al suelo "No lo se…"**_

"Yo también estaba mal ¿sabes?" dijo Abi.

"Sí, lo noté" Kendall rió "Pero no quiero que… bueno, que quisieras volver a salir conmigo…"

"¡No! ¿Cómo crees?"

"A lo que me refería es que me gustaría que siguiéramos siendo amigos"

"Amigos sin beneficios… me gusta"

"Si, a mi también" Ambos comenzaron a reírse.

"_**¿Te acuerdas como eran las cosas antes?" Abi se secó sus lágrimas "Ojala pudiéramos volver a eso. Cuando estábamos juntos las cosas eran más fáciles." Kendall sonreía mientras Abi hablaba "Kendall quiero que sepas que… eres mi amigo"**_

_**Kendall la quedó observando por unos minutos. Pensaba en las cosas que dijo Abi. Sus vidas eran menos complicadas cuando estaban juntos y sintió que lo que necesitaba en ese momento, era a ella. Lentamente comenzó a acercarse mientras colocaba su mano en la mejilla de Abi. Ella solo lo miraba congelada mientras veía que los labios de Kendall se acercaban a los suyos. **_

_**Ambos sabían que estaba mal… pero se sentían solos. Kendall estiró sus labios y comenzó a besar a Abi lentamente para ver si la chica reaccionara y lo empujara pero… Abi le siguió el juego.**_

_**Comenzaron a besarse con más fuerza hasta que Abi lo detuvo "Kendall, tu eres…" estaba confundida.**_

_**Kendall no dijo nada. Lentamente otra vez se acercó a ella y comenzó a besarla. Con sus manos la tomó de la cintura.**_

"_**¿Qué haces?" se alejó otra vez Abi. **_

"_**Shh…" Kendall la cayó y con sus manos le quitó la blusa que lleva puesta.**_

_**Ella respondió y con los besos por toda su cara, Kendall se quitó su camisa. La empujó sobre la cama y comenzó a besarle el cuello. La desesperación que tenía Kendall sorprendió a Abi. Pero a ella no le importaba, lo único que quería era a Kendall.**_

"Digo…" continuó Abi "No creo que haya sido coincidencia que nos encontráramos hoy día ¿cierto?"

"No… la verdad es que te estaba buscando para disculparme"

"No tienes que hacerlo, solo sirve para demostrar que eres un verdadero caballero. Y también demuestra que lo que dicen es cierto"

"¿Qué?" Kendall sonrió.

"Que todos los chicos guapos o están en una relación o son gays"

Kendall se sintió algo avergonzado así que se colocó su mano en su cara para tapar su rostro.

"_**Tengo que irme" dijo Kendall mientras se quitaba las sábanas de encima "Tengo que ir a casa o sino mi mamá se volverá loca" se sentó en la cama y mientras le hablaba se ponía sus boxers "¿Has visto mi pantalón?"**_

"_**Está ahí" Abi se sentó en la cama para indicarle dónde estaba su camisa mientras que con la otra mano se tapaba sus pechos con la sábana.**_

_**Kendall se paró rápidamente y se colocó su pantalón. Tomó el cinturón que estaba en el suelo y comenzó a ponérselo "Una vez llegué uh… t-tarde y mi mamá llamó a-a la policía y wow…"**_

"_**Kendall…" interrumpió Abi "Ese… ese es mi cinturón"**_

_**El rubio avergonzado se los quitó y los dejó en la cama. Tomó sus calcetines "Y… ¿estás bien?"**_

"_**Sí…" Abi observaba al rubio. Tenía muchas preguntas por hacerle pero creyó que no era el momento indicado, Kendall estaba muy nervioso. "¿Kendall?"**_

_**El rubio se colocaba los zapatos sin mirar a la chica "Ah… ¿si?"**_

_**Abi suspiró "Ve con tu madre"**_

"_**Si…" soltó una risa "Uh… nosotros… ¿estamos bien?" Kendall se colocaba su camisa.**_

"_**Sí" respondió.**_

"_**B-bien… te veo" Kendall salió de la habitación casi corriendo. **_

"¿Sabes que? Me alegra que tuviéramos esta conversación" dijo Kendall mientras salía del bar junto a Abi.

"Si yo también. Pero espera, hay algo que quiero preguntarte" Abi se colocó en frente de Kendall "Anoche me preguntaba si podrías haber estado reconsiderando si… uh…"

"Oh, ¿si era hetero? ¿O bisexual o algo…?" Kendall rió mientras Abi asentía con la cabeza "Ah… soy completamente gay"

"¿Entonces acostarte de nuevo conmigo anoche fue la confirmación?" Abi estaba seria. "Wow… enserio sabes como hacer que una chica se sienta bien consigo misma"

"No, no, no…" Kendall se acercó a ella, estaba asustado. No quería que Abi se llevara una mala impresión o que se volviera a sentir así "Eso no es lo que intentaba hacer. Yo…"

"Te pillé" Abi comenzó a reírse.

"Oh por Dios, estás bromeando" Kendall sacó un suspiro muy grande.

**-0-**

"¡Hola Abi!"

"¿Carlos? ¿Qué haces aquí?" Abi se acercó "Es decir, ¿Cuándo has vuelto? Me sorprende mucho verte"

"Si, si, a todo el mundo" Carlos sonrió "Especialmente al maricón que solía ser tu novio"

Abi cruzó los brazos "No quiero que vuelvas hablar así de Kendall, especialmente delante de mí. La gente no debería ser juzgada por algo con lo que nacen"

"¡Lo ocultó!"

"¡Se lo ocultó a él mismo también! Ahora me doy cuenta del amigo de mierda que solía tener"

"Woah… ¿aún sigues enamorada de él?"

Abi suspiró "Kendall es mi amigo. Y si alguna vez le hablas como me estás hablando a mi-"

"No hay problema, ya lo hice"

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Cuándo?" Abi se sorprendió.

"Ayer en la tarde"

"¿Discutiste con Kendall?"

"Sí ¿y eso qué?" Carlos se alejó de ella mientras caminaba en otra dirección con unas bolsas que llevaba en su mano.

Abi seguía ahí parada sin habla. Creyó saber el porqué Kendall estaba así anoche. "Oh, no Kendall. Te dejaste llevar por las palabras de Carlos…"


	13. Solo tengo Ojos para Ti

Capítulo 13: _**Solo tengo ojos para ti.**_

Kendall esperaba a su prima Liz a que llegara a su casa. Decidió ordenar su habitación mientras escuchaba música desde su celular para dejar de pensar todas las cosas que rondaban por su mente.

Pensaba en lo que había pasado con Abi esa noche. Por una parte estaba arrepentido, pero por otra aún seguía enojado consigo mismo. Él sabe que él empezó todo. Y sabe que la otra persona que está enojado con él, es Logan. Hace ya dos días que no se hablan y a Kendall le parecía que fuera una eternidad.

Creía que ya haber salido del clóset le arreglaría todos sus problemas pero sentía que cada día seguía cometiendo errores.

Se sentía estúpido por lo que había pensado cuando se encontró con Carlos en la tarde. Tenía que reconocerlo; lo que intentaba hacer, era convencerse a sí mismo de que no era gay. Y su "única opción" era acostarse con Abi.

¿Cómo fue que se encontró con estos sentimientos si antes nunca se había sentido así por un chico? Oh Logan. Que será de ese chico. Le hizo pensar que el no estaba interesado en él cuando en realidad lo está. Y mucho. Pensaba que se sentiría besarlo. Pero besarlo realmente. Sin que nada se interponga entre ellos y sin que alguno se aleje.

Recordaba la primera vez que intentó besarlo esa fría noche. Logan lo alejó por su bien y sabe que el moreno hacía lo correcto. Quizás, el pequeño beso que Logan le dio no fue en el mejor momento, pero Kendall sabe que quería besarlo desde hace mucho… _"¡Idiota! Logan estuvo en ti ese día y tú lo detuviste… ¿por qué no te detuviste con Abi?"_ pensaba.

Aunque agradece que haya pasado con Abi a que haya pasado con otra persona.

Pero este día era diferente. Era como si hubiera despertado un nuevo Kendall. Quería arreglar sus problemas y ahora estaba seguro de su sexualidad.

Para primero arreglar sus problemas, decidió que lo mejor era hablar con su prima. Él cuál no hablaba hace mucho. Supone que la rubia se enteró de que Kendall era gay por el periódico. Y quiere pedirle disculpas por no haberle dicho él mismo. Ella es parte de su familia y tiene el derecho.

Su prima llega a su casa con una gran sonrisa en su cara cuando ve que su primo le está abriendo la puerta. Ella rápidamente va hacia Kendall y le da un gran abrazo sin decirle nada. Kendall envuelve sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y apoya su cabeza sobre la de ella.

Liz se separa de su primo "Es bueno verte Kendall"

"Digo lo mismo" Kendall cierra la puerta.

**-0-**

Ambos se sientan en la cama de Kendall "Y…" habló Liz "¿Cómo has estado? Hace mucho que no hablo contigo"

Kendall asintió "Sí. Y enserio lo siento"

"No te preocupes. Sé que has estado ocupado con la universidad y con tus asuntos pero… aquí estamos y quiero que me hables de ti"

"Pero… es que, no he sabido nada de ti y… no me siento cómodo hablando de mi"

"Lo sé… es por eso que quiero que sepas que puedes conmigo en lo que sea ¿si?" Liz suspiró "Vi lo del periódico el otro día"

Kendall soltó una pequeña risa "Y lo siento mucho"

"¿Por ser gay?"

"Por no haberte contado esta parte tan importante de mi"

"Kendall…" Liz lo miró fijamente "Eso no me importa. Además la gente es estúpida. ¿Cómo se les ocurre hacer algo así en un periódico?"

"¿Sabes que la verdad no me importó?" Kendall sonrió "Es solo que eso no era como tenía planeado contarle la buena noticia a todos"

"Que lastima que las cosas no hayan salido como lo habías tenido en mente" Liz se puso un poco triste "Ahora dime… ¿a quien le dijiste primero?"

"A James" Kendall sonrió "De hecho, fue un gran apoyo. Digo… él me ayudó en todo. Me dijo que había sospechado desde hace un tiempo pero para que no tuviera mucha presión, prefirió a que yo solo me diera cuenta." Kendall suspiró "Aunque igual me costó reconocerlo. Y cuando lo hice… wow, fue lo mejor. Saber quien eres… te hace parte de algo. Y luego fui donde Logan-" Kendall se detuvo. Al recordar a Logan le hizo ponerse algo triste.

"¿Logan?" Aunque Liz no estaba sorprendida, preguntó. Sabe que Logan es un gran amigo "Escogiste a las personas correctas pero… ¿Qué hay de tu madre?"

"Uh… ella está bien con eso" Kendall prefirió no contarle lo que había pasado con ella. "A veces siento como que no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de hacerme la idea de que soy gay antes de tener que explicárselo a los demás"

Liz asintió "¿Y como te sientes ahora? ¿Diferente? ¿No diferente?"

"Hm…" Kendall miró al suelo para encontrar la repuesta "Creo que una parte de mi ha cambiado"

"¿Una parte de ti? ¿Estás hablando de tu corazón?"

Kendall se colocó un poco rojo "Bueno…" reía del nerviosismo.

"Kendall… ¿has conocido a alguien?" Liz sonreía emocionadamente.

Kendall se balanceaba de lado a lado mientras sonreía nerviosamente "Sí… he conocido a alguien" trataba de evitar la mirada de su prima que parecía que iba a gritar como una fan en un concierto.

"¿Y…?"

"Y no lo sé, creo que me importa"

"Oh por Dios" Liz reía "¿Solo _crees_ que te importa?"

"Me importa" Kendall sonreía mientras miraba a la rubia sentada al lado de él "Me importa" repitió. "Pero…"

"¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Aún no le has dicho que te gusta?"

"Sí… eso. Y también porque uh… no creo que esté interesado en mi"

"¿Por qué?" Liz arrugó su frente.

"Porque el otro día lo vi con alguien más" Kendall miró al suelo "Elizabeth, lo arruiné. Todo es mi culpa"

_***Flashback***_

_**El pensamiento de Kendall:**_

"_**Me acabo de dar cuenta de que Logan tiene toda la razón. ¿Como fui tan tonto de alejarme cuando me besó? Creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es ir a disculparme. Sé que el también lo hará porque lo conozco. **_

_**Estoy llegando a su cafetería y estoy un poco nervioso. Hace un rato, era el momento perfecto de decirle como me sentía. Decirle lo que me pasa cuando veo sus ojos. Su rostro. Y solo espero que él también sienta lo mismo.**_

_**Llegué a la cafetería. Abro la puerta con mis manos temblorosas y cuando entro, puedo observar como Brian le está limpiando la nariz a Logan. No puedo creer que Logan esté disfrutando esto. Es como que si no le hubiera importado la pelea que tuvimos o como que… si no le hubiera importado el beso que me dio. ¿Qué si Logan sentiría algo por ti? Imposible. **_

_**¿Qué hace Brian aquí? ¿Ahora intenta ligar con Logan? Oh Dios. No puedo explicar la rabia que tengo. Quiero que Logan vea que estoy ahí para que se de cuenta de que él sí me importa. Y mucho. Pero es mejor que no me acerque. A cambio me desquito cerrando la puerta de un golpe. Puedo ver por la ventana que ni Logan ni Brian miraron a la puerta para ver quien la había cerrado tan fuerte. Ni una mirada"**_

"Estoy muy seguro de que no estoy en su mente en estos momentos. Excepto que obviamente no sé lo que quiero o que no estoy, ya sabes, cómodo conmigo mismo"

"Bueno si… si puedes decirme a mi como te sientes entonces ¿por qué no puedes decírselo a él? Preguntó Liz.

"Porque siento que si vuelvo a abrir mi boca… lo arruinaré de nuevo"

**-0-**

El moreno sonríe cuando ve que su madre entra a su cafetería. La saluda con un gran abrazo pero no alcanza a decir nada cuando observa que hay un chico parado en la puerta.

"Hola Logan" Brian se acerca lentamente.

"Hola" responde sin quitarle la mirada a su madre que estaba frente a ellos.

Adriana se queda confundida al ver que el chico nuevo está junto a ellos y que Logan aún no ha presentado aún. Su madre se queda sonriendo esperando a que su hijo dijera algo, pero no hubo respuesta.

"Logan… ¿no vas a presentarme a tu amigo?"

"Uh…" Logan reaccionó "Este, este es mi amigo Brian" se dirigió al chico que estaba al lado de él "Brian, ella es mi encantadora madre"

"Es un gusto, Señora Mitchell" Brian le sonrió mientras le ofreció su mano.

"El gusto es mío" respondió mientras le daba la mano sonriendo.

"¿Por qué no haces un par de cafés para nosotros? La casa invita" dijo Logan preguntándole a Brian.

"Claro"

"¿La casa invita?" Adriana rió "Ni siquiera yo tengo ese trato especial"

Logan la miró algo serio.

"¡Estoy bromando! Brian…" Adriana se dirigió al chico más alto "dile a mi hijo que estoy bromeando"

"Está bromeando" Brian reía.

"Solo ve. Ve a traer cafés" Logan reía mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Adriana estaba algo ansiosa y cuando vio que Brian se alejó, se acercó a Logan sonriendo "Tu amigo es muy simpático"

"Lo es…" Logan dirigió su mirada a Brian que estaba haciendo los cafés "Es un buen chico"

"Bueno no me entrometeré entre ustedes dos así que iré a tomarme mi café en una mesa aparte"

"No tienes que hacerlo" Logan enserio no quería que su madre se fuera.

"No te preocupes. Traje un libro para leer" Adriana sonrió cuando le mostró el libro.

Logan asintió con la cabeza riendo viendo como su madre se iba a sentar a una mesa lejos de Logan.

Al rato llegó Brian con los cafés que Logan le había pedido. El chico le llevó el café a Adriana amablemente, por lo que la madre de Logan estuvo agradecida. Luego Brian volvió donde Logan y se sentaron en uno de los sillones.

"Creo que le agradas a mi mamá" Logan rió.

"Oh te contaré…" Brian se acomodó "Es todo parte de mi plan maestro. Ya sabes, para que acabes saliendo conmigo. Primero voy con tu madre, luego con tu padre… ¿Qué sigue? ¿Tu perro? ¿Tienes perro?"

"No, no…"

"¿Sabías que me llevo bien con las mascotas?"

"Estuviste cerca" Logan soltó una pequeña risa. Arrugó la frente cuando se dio cuenta de algo "¿Tu no quieres café?"

Brian no se había servido uno "Te diré porqué vine aquí. Quiero invitarte a un concierto"

"¿Cuál?"

"Maroon 5. Estarán en la ciudad"

Logan solo sonrió sin decir nada.

"En todo caso tengo que ir a ver si quedan entradas disponibles." Brian se paró del sillón "Te llamo si hay"

"Ah…" Logan se paró siguiéndole "Aún no te dicho que si quiero ir"

"Yo se que quieres" Brian le guiñó el ojo alejándose de Logan y saliendo de la cafetería.

Logan sonrió en respuesta mirando al suelo nervioso. Su madre notó lo que había pasado, y se sonrió a si misma volviendo a su lectura.

**-0-**

Por otra parte el rubio decidió ir al parque a dar una vuelta. Esperaba encontrar a Logan ahí como usualmente. Pero no estaba ahí. En cambio vio que Adriana estaba comprando unas cosas.

"¡Señora Mitchell!" Kendall corrió hacia ella.

"Oh, ¡hola Kendall! Es bueno verte" Adriana le sonrió.

"¿Cómo ha estado?"

"Bien, gracias. Estoy haciendo unas compras. ¿Y tú como estás?"

"Súper. ¿Cómo está… Logan?" A Kendall no le interesaba hablar de él.

"¡Bien!" sonrió la mamá de Logan "Estaba con un amigo hace unos momentos. Uh… no se si lo conoces… ¿Brian?"

Kendall se sorprendió. No creyó que Logan pasaría ahora su tiempo con Brian "Hm… si, lo conozco" el rubio trató de esconder su tristeza sonriendo.

"¿Cómo es él? Digo… ¿es un buen chico?" preguntó Adriana.

Kendall miraba el suelo recordando cuando los vio a ambos en la cafetería. Tenía que borrar ese recuerdo. Se dio cuenta de que Adriana le había hecho una pregunta, y luego de unos segundos volvió devuelta al planeta Tierra "Sí, de hecho, es un buen chico".

"Que bien"

"¿Por qué lo pregunta?"

"Es que parece que ambos están teniendo como una conexión y…"

Kendall asentía la cabeza sonriendo con los labios cerrados sin decir nada. Enserio no quería que Adriana lo notara triste.

"Me alegro de que Logan tenga a alguien en su vida" terminó su madre.

"Si… se lo merece"

Adriana sonrió. La idea de que Logan y su amigo Brian estuvieran juntos le alegraba el día "Bien, tengo que seguir de compras así que…"

"No hay problema" dijo rápidamente Kendall.

"Gracias Kendall. Nos vemos"

Se despidieron. Y cuando veía que Adriana entraba a una tienda pudo poner la cara que quería hacer cuando le dijo que Logan estaba con Brian. Triste.

Pensaba en ir a la cafetería para hablar con él pero… se había dado por vencido. Pensó que Logan podría todavía sentir algo por él. Ahora sabe que solo le importa Brian.

**-0-**

Era ya de noche cuando Brian volvió a la cafetería.

"Tengo las entradas" Brian las dejó en la mesa del mostrador donde estaba Logan.

Pero no hubo respuesta del moreno. Lo miró tristemente mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

"Y no quieres ir" Brian habló por Logan "O al menos conmigo"

"No… no, no es eso-"

"¿Sabes que Logan? Si aún no puedes quitarte de la cabeza a Kendall… es mejor que hagas algo al respecto. O terminarás perdiendo"

Brian estaba enojado. Lo miró serio y se fue de la cafetería dejándole las entradas.

Logan se enojó un poco consigo mismo por haberle hecho eso a Brian. Pero sabía que en parte no era su culpa porque él no le había dicho que quería ir con él. Ya era tarde. Brian había comprado las entradas y no las iba a ocupar.

O a menos que…

No lo piensa dos veces y saca su celular. Rápidamente busca al chico rubio entre sus contactos.

Marca, pero no hay respuesta.

Kendall estaba en su casa cuando escucha que su celular estaba sonando. Lo saca del bolsillo de sus jeans y se dio cuenta de que el chico en que no dejaba de pensar, lo estaba llamando.

Soltó una pequeña risa sarcásticamente mientras veía que el nombre "Logan" estaba en su celular. No estaba de ánimo como para contestar su teléfono. Y menos si venía de Logan. Así que cortó la llamada mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Una parte de él quería contestarle, pero otra, no quería porque sabría que le haría daño.

Logan aún seguía esperando. Estaba algo nervioso. No había escuchado la voz de Kendall desde hace mucho, y eso era lo único que quería. Pero lo único que obtuvo fue: _"Hola soy Kendall. Ahora no estoy disponible, deja tu mensaje" _el moreno escuchó la grabadora.

**-0-**

_**Eso fue el capítulo 13. Lo llamé así, "Solo tengo ojos para ti" por que sé que ambos se sienten así. asdfghjklñ. Bueno, también lo llamé así porque cuando escribo, escucho música, y esa canción estuvo ahí mientras escribía la parte de Logan rechazando las entradas. La canción se llama "I Only Have Eyes For You" en versión Glee. Escúchenla, es buena c: Bien. ¡Gracias por los reviews y nos vemos con el próximo capítulo!**_


	14. Tienes que Tener Esperanza

Capítulo 14: _**Tienes que tener esperanza.**_

El día se había pasado muy rápido para Logan. Tuvo mucho trabajo en su cafetería pero estaba feliz porque cada vez vienen más personas y todas les agradecen por el servicio o le dicen lo cómodo que es el lugar. Y ese era el objetivo de Logan, que todos se sintieran como si estuvieran en casa.

Ya era de noche y decidió dar un paseo por el parque a ver la artesanía que tenían ahí. Pero su mente estaba en otra parte. No dejaba de pensar en Kendall y Brian. Pensaba que lo mejor sería salir con Brian, porque sabía que Kendall no estaba interesado en él. Pero algo le decía que tenía que esperar por Kendall. Que valdría la pena.

Pero no todas las cosas llegan a ti. Tú tienes que ir por ellas. Y Logan está decidido en ir a la casa del rubio a arreglar las cosas. Si Kendall siente algo por el, no tendrá dudas en decirle lo mismo. Pero si no siente nada, pensará en la forma de olvidarse de él porque está seguro de que le costará.

Pero algo arruina los planes de Logan.

"¡Oh, aquí está el maricón que convirtió a mi mejor amigo!"

Logan ve como Carlos se le acerca. Tenía una pelota de basketball en sus manos, así que probablemente iba a jugar "¿Tratas a todas las personas gays que conoces así?"

"No, eres el único" Carlos apuntaba con el dedo "O lo eras hasta que convertiste a Kendall en uno de los tuyos"

"¿Enserio crees que Kendall no ha sido gay desde el día que nació?"

Carlos negó con la cabeza "Solíamos salir con chicas. Lo conozco desde que éramos niños… hubiera sabido que jugaba para el otro equipo"

"Parece que no eres tan inteligente como piensas" Logan sonreía.

"N… ¡no! Tú te lo insinuaste. ¡Justo como querías hacerlo conmigo!"

"¿Qué?" Logan se sorprendió.

"Querías ir a un partido de béisbol conmigo"

"Si, porque tenía una entrada extra. Pensé que te estaba haciendo un favor. Además no estaba interesado en ti… nunca lo estuve"

Carlos se quedó callado por un momento pensando "… Pero estás interesado en Kendall"

Logan suspiró.

"Te escuché hablando con tu otro amigo el otro día" continuó Carlos.

Logan metió sus manos en sus bolsillos del pantalón "Sí… estoy interesado en Kendall. Y me gustaría ser algo más que su amigo, pero ¿sabes que? No pasará porque él no está interesado en mi"

"¿Por qué no? Tú eres gay, él es gay. Suena como la parejita perfecta"

"¿Es enserio? ¿Te insinúas a cualquier chica que se te cruza en el camino?" Carlos giró su cabeza para al lado. Logan continuó antes de que dijera algo "Mejor, no contestes esa pregunta"

"Oh, por favor yo no soy así"

"Ni yo tampoco"

Carlos calló.

"Sabes, sería genial que Kendall sintiera lo mismo… pero no lo hace. ¿Acaso nunca has estado en mi situación Carlos? ¿Que sabes que la persona que te gusta no te ama de vuelta? A veces las cosas no funcionan"

Carlos no quería ver la cara de Logan. Sabía que tenía razón y no iba a hacerle saber eso "Tengo que ir a un partido"

"¡Espera! Una cosa más" Logan se puso delante de Carlos cuándo éste se había dado la vuelta para irse "Tu amistad significa mucho para Kendall. Y necesita que tú estés ahí"

Carlos arrugó su frente "¿Ahora va por mi?"

"¡No, no!" Logan suspiró "Las cosas no salieron como se lo había planeado. Y para empezar creo que tal vez deberías volver a pensar porqué todo se arruinó. Simplemente intenta ser un poco tolerante con la gente que quiera vivir su vida. Algún día Kendall se casará con un chico y tendrás que aceptar el hecho de que tu mejor amigo es gay. Solo deja de preocuparte por lo que los demás piensen de ti. Tal vez así comprendas que Kendall sigue siendo el mismo chico que siempre ha sido"

Carlos no dijo nada. Solo se alejó de Logan para ir a su partido de basketball.

Logan lo siguió con la mirada y luego de que desapareciera sacó su celular. Le envió un mensaje a Kendall para que se reunieran en el parque. Se le ocurrió de que podría invitarlo al concierto para acercarse más a él. Brian prácticamente le dio las entradas, y no las iba a desperdiciar.

A los minutos Kendall respondió: _"Estoy allá en 10 minutos"_

**-0-**

Cuando Kendall llegó al parque notó que Logan estaba sentado revisando su celular. Estaba detrás de él y vio que el moreno estaba jugando Angry Birds. Lo cuál le sacó una sonrisa.

Logan notó que el rubio estaba atrás de él así que apagó el celular y se paró. Pero antes de que Logan le viera la cara, Kendall sacó su sonrisa y se colocó una donde estaba serio.

Ambos ahora estaban de frente "Bien ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué quieres hablar conmigo?" preguntó Kendall.

Logan también estaba sonriendo pero cuando notó la voz lenta y baja de Kendall se dio cuenta de que quizás el rubio no quería encontrarse con él "Bueno… uh, iba a preguntarte si querías-"

"No, no, espera. Lo siento. Quiero decir… que me alegro de que me hubieras mandado un mensaje porque también pensaba que necesitábamos arreglar las cosas"

"¿Enserio crees que hay que arreglar las cosas?" Logan sonrió.

"Sí…" Kendall le sonrió devuelta mientras levantaba los hombros.

"Bueno, es que pensé de que podríamos… ya sabes, seguir adelante. Dejar de hablar de eso"

Eso le hizo sonreír más a Kendall "Eso funcionaría. Aunque yo sé que piensas que soy un idiota. Y también se que piensas que no puedo soportar de lo ser gay y…"

"No, no quise decir eso"

"Bueno, sí. O sea, no lo dijiste con las palabras exactas pero creo que esa es la conclusión que sacaste"

"No. Lo siento, eso no fue lo que-"

"_Yo_ lo siento, no quiero que te disculpes. Estoy trabajando en eso que dijiste ese día y creo que me vendría bien una distracción y…"

"De hecho, yo quería-" Logan no pudo completar lo que quería decir cuando sonó su teléfono "Uh… ¿me disculpas?" El moreno se dio la vuelta para contestar su celular "Hola. Brian"

Kendall rodó los ojos al saber que era Brian el que había llamado a Logan. Se puso algo incómodo.

"Si, eso suena bien" seguía Logan.

Kendall pudo notar que la voz de Logan había cambiado. Era una más alegre y eso le puso mal al rubio. Kendall pensaba: _"No puedo creer que el estúpido de Brian llamó a Logan. Bueno, al parecer no es tan estúpido porque lo acaba de invitar a salir y de seguro que va a decir que si. Sabía que no tenía que venir. Sabía que ver a Logan otra vez me iba a hacer mal porque sé que le gusta a Brian. Para eso quería Logan verme, para decirme que le gusta Brian y así hacerme sentir como la mierda. Es mejor que me vaya. Lo único que hago aquí, es sobrar"_

"En realidad, espero tener algunos planes para mañana así que… deséame suerte" Logan cortó el teléfono y mientras guardaba el celular, siguió hablando "De acuerdo, lo que estaba tratando de decir es que-" Las palabras de Logan se cortaron cuando se dio la vuelta y vio que el rubio no estaba ahí "… tengo entradas de concierto"

Logan solo le hablaba al vacío que Kendall dejó.

**-0-**

Kendall llegó a su casa tirando sus llaves con fuerza encima de la mesa cuando cerró la puerta. Su madre escuchó desde su habitación y corrió a la puerta principal para saludar a su hijo.

"¡Kendall!" Jennifer le tomó sus manos "Tengo un regalo para ti"

El rubio no se esperaba a su madre ahí. Pensaba que llegaría mas tarde del trabajo "¿Un regalo?" arrugó su frente "¿Por qué? No es mi cumpleaños… no es navidad"

"¿Qué acaso no le puedo dar un regalo a mi hijo por lo grandioso que es?"

"¿Qué es lo que quieres mamá?" Kendall sonrió sarcásticamente.

Jennifer se puso seria "¿En serio crees que te pediré algo a cambio?"

Kendall levantó sus hombros "Bueno…"

"Cállate y vamos"

Con sus manos tomadas, llevó a Kendall a la habitación del rubio. Cuando entraron, Kendall vio que en su cama había un gran paquete de regalo. El rubio abrió los ojos y caminó hacia él. Lo tomó y se dio vuelta para hablarle a su madre.

"Si que quieres sacar mi lado bueno" dijo.

"¡Heeey!" Jennifer se acercó y le quitó el regalo de sus manos "Sé amable por favor" dejó el regalo encima del escritorio.

"Bien, lo haré"

Jennifer suspiró "Hoy día en el trabajo a la hora de almuerzo tuve una gran conversación con mis amigas. Hablamos de lo importante que son nuestros hijos en nosotras y lo mucho que tenemos que cuidarlos no importa qué" Jennifer tomó las manos de su hijo "Kendall yo sé que algún día te casarás y tendrás hijos y… te irás de esta casa… incluso quizás sin casarte ni tener hijos" ambos rieron "Pero… quiero que entiendas que te quiero y que puedes confiar en mi. Y si algún día llegas a casa con el corazón roto, solo… háblame. ¿Si? Soy buena dando consejos de chicos…"

"Oh no…" dijo el rubio riendo con sus ojos con lágrimas de emoción.

"Bien, ¿vas abrir tu regalo o esperarás hasta la próxima navidad?"

"Oh, si, si…" Kendall tomó el regalo y comenzó a abrirlo. Estaba emocionado como un niño de 5 años. Cuando lo abrió, sacó de él una chaqueta formal negra. "Oh por Dios. Esta es la que vimos el otro día"

"¡Sí! Noté lo mucho que te quedaste viéndola a través de la vitrina y… me pareció que sería un bonito regalo"

"Prestaste atención" Kendall indagaba sobre la chaqueta.

"¡Yo hago eso!" rió su madre "A veces…"

"Gracias mamá" Kendall sonrió.

Jennifer le sonrió en respuesta y tomó a su hijo de sus hombros para llevarlo al espejo. Kendall se colocó la chaqueta y se observó "Wow… enserio es hermosa" decía mientras se abrochaba los botones.

"Luces muy guapo, vas a conseguir que la gente gire la cabeza cuando te vean pasar"

"Espero…"

"Hablando de eso… ¿Cómo te ha ido en ese aspecto?" preguntó Jennifer.

"¿Qué aspecto?"

"Ya sabes… ¿en tu vida amorosa?"

"Oh…" Kendall se alejó del espejo y comenzó a caminar por su habitación. Por un momento había olvidado a Logan y todo el rollo con Brian "Está algo girado a lo que tendría que ser normalmente. Y tampoco creo que yo sea muy bueno para una 'relación'"

"Kendall, yo creo que solo tienes que aprender a confiar en ti mismo y creer en lo que eres. Si lo haces los demás lo verán, y responderán a ello y te querrán por lo que eres"

"Lo he hecho. Pero ¿sabes? Ese tema ya no es importante porque ya es demasiado tarde. El chico, salió adelante y está con alguien más. Alguien que es mas guapo, inteligente, seguro… todo lo que no soy"

"¿Puedes ver lo crítico que eres?"

"No…"

"Lo dices como si ese tipo fuera como un modelo de una revista de moda"

"Pareciera que lo fuera…" Kendall agachó su cabeza.

"Nadie es más guapo o inteligente que tu. Tú eres incomparable, y si ese chico no te ve con esos ojos, entonces no vale la pena. Hijo… tienes que dejar esos pensamientos tontos de ti a un lado porque enserio eres un gran chico y lo sabes"

"Gracias…" Kendall se lanzó a los brazos de su madre sonriendo.

Cuando su madre dejó la habitación, Kendall volvió al espejo a ver como se veía con la chaqueta puesta. Notó lo bien que le quedaba y le sonrió a su reflección. Sabe que su madre tiene razón. Que quizás no tiene que compararse con las demás personas pero… entonces ¿por qué Logan lo cambiaría por Brian? ¿Es más gracioso? ¿Tiene un mejor cuerpo? ¿Puede manejar quien es sin preocupaciones? Era todo lo que según Kendall, no era.

**-0-**

Al día siguiente, después de la universidad, Kendall fue al bar a tomar una cerveza. Mientras que se la tomaba, se apoyó en el mostrador. No se dio cuenta cuando Carlos llegó al lado de él.

"No sabía que éste lugar es un bar gay ahora. Creo que la ciudad ha sido invadida"

"Que inteligente eres Carlos. Ahora vete" Kendall evitaba mirar al chico al lado de él.

Carlos no dijo nada por unos segundos pensando en lo que quería decir "Fui un poco duro contigo el otro día"

"¿Un poco?"

"Es que…"

"¿Así que el comentario de antes era tu versión de unas disculpas?"

"Simplemente no quiero que pienses que yo también soy gay"

"Bueno, gracias por dejarlo en claro. Pero para que lo sepas… no eres mi tipo".

Kendall sacó de su bolsillo el dinero de la cerveza, y cuando se la terminó de tomar, lo dejó en la mesa.

El rubio caminó hacia la puerta.

"¡Tú y Logan son iguales!" Carlos corrió hacia él.

"No claro que no" Kendall se giró.

"Claro que si…"

"Bueno, ambos somos gays pero… no tenemos nada en común"

"Oh si. Sé que no estás interesado en él de esa forma…" Carlos suspiró "Eres un verdadero rompecorazones"

Carlos le dio unas palmadas al hombro de Kendall sonriendo y se largó del lugar. El rubio seguía parado ahí confundido mientras arrugaba su frente. No dudó en seguirlo para que le aclarara las cosas. ¿Cómo es que Carlos sabía esas cosas?

"Hey, ¡espera!" Kendall salió del bar a detener a Carlos.

"Oh, ¿ahora quieres hablar? ¿O es un acoso?"

"Bien, cállate. ¿Qué quisiste decir sobre uh, Logan y yo?"

"Solo que tu no estás interesado en él. Pero el sentimiento no es mutuo"

Kendall abrió los ojos, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente "¿Estás seguro de lo que hablas?"

Carlos se acercó a Kendall "Yo sé lo que escuché desde la boca de ese"

"¿Logan?"

"Si. Ahora déjame en paz" Carlos continuó caminando pero Kendall solo lo seguía.

El rubio corrió a detenerlo aún más nervioso "Solo quiero preguntar"

"Esto es muy raro" Carlos cruzó sus brazos "No voy a hablar de ti y del otro chico y de que si van a salir"

"Yo no quiero…" Kendall se rascaba la cabeza "Bien… uh. Todo lo que quiero saber es… dijiste que Logan estaba interesado en mi ¿verdad? Hm… ¿lo dijo con sus palabras? ¿Cuándo fue eso? ¿Logan te lo dijo o solo lo escuchaste?" Kendall estaba exaltado. No podía ni respirar.

"¡Si, ¿bien?!" Carlos no estaba cómodo hablando de eso "Solo lo que sé, es que él está interesado en ti, pero tú no en él"

Carlos se alejó de él casi corriendo para que Kendall no lo persiguiera. Pero el rubio solo se quedó ahí sonriendo. Volvió a la realidad cuando se dio cuenta de que Carlos se había ido. Necesitaba más. Más respuestas, quería estar seguro de lo que Carlos había dicho.

Lo único que hacía era sonreír.

"¡Carlos!"

**-0-**

_**Próximo capítulo:**_

_**Logan le dice a su madre que le gusta a Kendall.**_

_**Carlos aclara las cosas**_

_**Y… wow, amarán lo que sucede *-* ¿tendremos una cita?**_


	15. La Razón eres Tú

_**Aquí les dejo el capítulo 15 :D De seguro que lo amarán. Gracias por todos los reviews! Besos xx.**_

**-0-**

Capitulo 15: _**La razón eres tú.**_

"¿Por qué me miras así?" Logan reía mientras observaba lentamente a su madre que estaba al otro lado del mostrador.

"No es nada" su madre sonreía "Es que últimamente te he visto algo feliz"

"Oh…" Logan arrugó su frente mientras colocaba ordenadamente las servilletas en un vaso. El niño se sorprendió al saber que su madre cree que está feliz.

"Siempre he esperado que encuentres a alguien para compartir tu vida"

"¿Eso es lo que piensas cuando me miras?"

"¡No..!" Adriana reía "Alguien que sea guapo, amable, generoso" su madre hizo una pausa "Solo que te veías muy bien con ese chico del otro día"

"Mm… ¿Brian?"

"Él mismo. Él encaja a la perfección"

"Ah… Brian y yo somos solo amigos"

"Oh…" Adriana agachó su cabeza.

"Lo siento si te decepcioné"

"No, claro que no. Es que tu y el se veían muy bien juntos"

"Mamá…" Logan estaba serio "No estoy interesado en él"

"Bien…" su madre suspiró "¿Estás interesado en alguien?"

Logan sonrió mientras hacía sus cosas. Tenía solo a un chico en mente "Si…" contestó.

"¿Si?" Adriana le devolvió la sonrisa "¿Lo conozco?"

"Es Kendall" Logan miró a su madre nervioso.

La sonrisa se borró de la boca de Adriana "¿Kendall?" la mujer estaba seria. "¿Kendall Knight?"

Logan se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal "¿Qué pasa?"

"Estoy sorprendida…"

"¿Qué tienes contra Kendall?" Logan alzó un poco su voz.

"¡Nada! Lo adoro. Es un joven muy dulce, inteligente y de gran corazón"

"Pero…"

"Tiene mucho equipaje"

Logan arrugó su frente "¿Te refieres a lo de que es gay? Es decir… ambos…"

"Cariño, si sé eso pero no es de lo que estoy hablando"

"¿Entonces?"

"Tu te acuerdas del escándalo con su ex esposo hace 6 años ¿recuerdas?"

"Si… pero no es para tanto. Todas las parejas pelean"

"¿Qué enserio no te acuerdas del escándalo en la calle?"

"No sabía que eran una familia muy dulce"

"Tú mismo me contaste lo que hizo Jennifer cuando se enteró que su hizo era de tu equipo"

"Si esto es por la mamá de Kendall…"

"Solo digo que no creo que su madre lo tome bien cuando se entere de que su hijo tenga un novio, Logan. Es posible que te llegue a odiar"

"Jennifer es una persona muy dulce. Ya le dije como me sentía y se lo tomó muy bien. De hecho, está bien sabiendo de que su hijo es gay"

"Logan…" Adriana suspiró "No estoy atacando a Kendall. Creo que él no está preparado para una relación"

"No sabes eso"

"No… pero tú puedes saber que Brian no es solo guapo. Está en la lista de Decano, es el capitán de su equipo-"

"¿También tienes su estatura y peso?" Logan sonrió sarcásticamente.

"Nop, eso no estaba en la lista"

"¿Lo buscaste en Google?"

"Como si tu no lo hubieras hecho" su madre rió.

Logan sonrió y caminó hacia su madre "Mamá…" le tomó sus mano "Tienes que quedarte afuera de mi vida amorosa. Yo sabré a quien elijo. Y si elijo mal… quiero que sea mi error, no el tuyo"

Su madre lo observaba "Oh Dios, tienes toda la razón. Lo siento mucho…" despegó sus manos con la de su hijo "Tengo que irme. Tu padre me está esperando"

"Una cosa más…" Logan dijo rápidamente antes de que su madre pudiera irse "No tienes que preocuparte por mi y Kendall. Él no está interesado en mi"

Adriana abrazó a Logan "Él se lo pierde".

**-0-**

"¡Carlos por favor espera!" el rubio detuvo a su amigo con sus brazos agarrando de sus hombros.

"No seguiré hablando de esto" Carlos miraba el suelo.

"Bien, si, te dejaré en paz solo cuando me aclares las cosas"

"¿Qué más quieres saber? ¡No sé nada!"

"¿Está con Brian? Porque yo pensé que salía con Brian" Kendall inhaló. El ritmo de su corazón del cansancio por perseguir a Carlos y del nerviosismo, no lo ayudaban "Incluso la mamá de Logan pensaba que eran una pareja"

"No tengo tiempo para drama de chicos" Carlos caminó en dirección contraria al rubio.

"¡Oye, oye!" Kendall lo detuvo otra vez para que no se escapara. "Bien. Probablemente pienses que esto es muy gay ¿cierto?" Kendall sonrió.

"Si las lentejuelas pegan…"

"Bien, bien, tengo dos palabras para ti… Jordan Yost"

"Por favor, eso fue en sexto".

"Bien, entonces, Abigail Morgan"

Carlos no dijo nada por un segundo "No estás hablando enserio…"

"Me hiciste acercarme a ella para ver si le gustabas" Kendall sonreía.

"Estás hablando de tu ex novia"

"¡Me tuve que sentar atrás de ella en la secundaria para observar cuantas veces ella te observaba! Lo cuál nunca te observó…"

"¡Eso no lo tiene que saber!" Carlos rió.

"Bien, bien… no le diré nada. Con la condición de que me digas lo que pasó exactamente con Logan… ¿por favor?" Kendall hizo un puchero.

Carlos suspiró riendo "Ya te lo dije todo…"

"Bien pero… ¿Logan no dijo nada más?" los latidos del corazón de Kendall volvieron a palpitar rápidamente.

"No… ahora que lo recuerdo, escuché como el tal Brian se le insinuaba"

"¿En serio?"

"Si… fue asqueroso"

"Comparto tu opinión" el rubio soltó una pequeña risa. "Bueno, ellos no… ¿no hicieron nada? Así como…"

"No me hagas recordar eso"

"Bueno pero hubo algo como… no sé, ¿un beso?"

"¡No, no!" Carlos arrugó su frente cuando la imagen mental de Logan y Brian entró en su mente "Logan lo detuvo porque… porqué aún sigue enganchado a ti"

"¿Dijo eso? ¿Me lo prometes?"

"Si" Carlos sonrió.

Carlos observó como una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Kendall. El rubio no podía explicar lo feliz y aliviado que estaba al escuchar eso. "De acuerdo… pensé que estaba totalmente perdido con Logan"

"Y yo me largo de aquí…" Carlos caminó.

"¡Espera! Enserio, gracias"

"No hay de qué"

Cuando Carlos se fue, Kendall no dudó en ir a ver a Logan en su cafetería. Cuando se dirigía hacia allá no podía quitar la sonrisa de su cara. Era imposible que estuviera serio cuando pensaba en el moreno. Daba gracias a Dios y a Carlos por lo que había pasado. Se imaginaba como sería su vida si Carlos nunca le hubiera dicho lo que Logan sentía por él. Veía una vida sin felicidad, una vida sin Logan, una vida sin su amor que según él, sería para siempre. Toda su vida se ha preguntado quién podría ser la persona con quien va a vivir. Con quién formará una familia y compartiría toda su vida.

Él sabe que tiene una conexión con Logan. Que quizás no fue una casualidad de que haya ido a buscar a su prima aquel día en el parque el día de su graduación. Él estaba destinado a ir para conocerlo. El destino lo quiso así y le gustaba la forma en que era. Pensaba: _"Imagínenme en una vida donde probablemente esté casado con Abi y… no sea feliz. Imagínenme si nunca hubiera conocido a Logan. Imagínenme si nunca me hubiera dado cuenta de que soy gay. La verdad, no puedo. Él es el que me hizo verme a mi mismo sin ningún defecto. Él es el que me hace feliz"._

Llegó por fin. Y ahora está más nervioso que nunca. Gira la manilla de la puerta. La abre y ve que Logan estaba de espaldas retirando las tazas que estaba en una mesa. Se arregló el cabello y la camisa. Bueno, de hecho se desabrochó un botón de ella.

Logan se dio vuelta con las cosas en sus manos y se dio cuenta de que el rubio estaba parado frente a él "Kendall… ¿Cómo te va?" sonrió.

"Bien- o sea, mejor ahora" rió.

"Que bien. No te he visto aquí últimamente…"

"Es que… he estado tratando de evitarte"

"Oh…" Logan rápidamente fue al mostrador a dejar las tazas. Se devolvió de nuevo al rubio "Lo siento. Crucé la línea y-"

"¡No!" Kendall se dio cuenta que gritó y comenzó a reírse "No lo hiciste" bajó su voz casi susurrando.

"Si, si lo hice. Digo, el beso no estuvo bien y lo sé"

"Eso no es lo que quiero decir. Tu tuviste la razón acerca de cómo reaccioné porque… la verdad, no tuve que haberlo hecho. Yo no podía aceptarlo y me alegro de que me llamaras la atención"

"Ya sabes que creo que cada uno tiene su propio proceso"

"Solo digo que estuviste bien en abrirme los ojos…"

Logan asintió sonriendo. Caminó hacia una mesa vacía y se sentó. Kendall lo siguió y se sentó en frente de él apoyándose en la mesa para estar mas cerca de Logan "¿Puedo hablarte de algo?" dijo el rubio.

"Si, claro…"

"Por casualidad… ¿estás… en algo con… B-Brian?" el rubio sabía que no había nada entre ellos pero quería escucharlo desde la boca de Logan.

"No, no, no estamos juntos" Logan se apoyó en la mesa. También quería estar más cerca del chico.

"Oh, si lo sé. Carlos me lo dijo"

"¿Carlos?" Logan arrugó su frente.

"Es una larga historia" Kendall suspiró "Esto es vergonzoso pero… lo forcé"

"¿Tú…?" Logan reía.

"Lo chantajeé con unas anécdotas en la secundaria y…"

"No quiero saber"

"Pero básicamente me dijo que tu y Brian… no estaban juntos" Kendall comenzó a reírse.

Ni siquiera el sabía porque reía tanto. Luego se dio cuenta de que cuando estaba nervioso, comienza a reírse como tonto.

"¿No te dijo nada más?" preguntó Logan.

Kendall apoyó su pera en su mano sin decir nada. Solo lo observaba.

"Por supuesto que no dijo nada más porque no tengo una vida amorosa"

"Lo curioso es que tu no tienes una vida amorosa por la misma razón de que yo tampoco tengo una vida amorosa"

"¿Cuál es esa razón?" Logan sonrió.

"Ambos estamos esperando a esa persona con quién compartir nuestra vida y tenemos miedo a equivocarnos"

Logan rió sin decir nada.

"Aunque… pareciera que ya la encontramos"

Silencio. Ambos solo se observaban el uno al otro.

"Creo que… creo que tenemos más cosas en común de lo pensábamos" siguió el rubio.

"Ah…" Logan quería distraerse para no besar a Kendall otra vez. Tenía muchas ganas te tomar su cabeza entre sus manos y besarlo lentamente. Pero no lo hará "Por casualidad cuando Carlos te dijo de que no estaba en nada con Brian… ¿no dijo nada más de mi?" recordó de que quizás Carlos le habría escuchado decir que aún le gustaba Kendall.

"¿A que te refieres con algo más?" Kendall susurró. Sabía perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando.

"No lo sé… ¿algo más que haya mencionado de mi?" Logan estaba nervioso.

"¿Algo así como en alguien en el que estás interesado?"

"Algo así…" Logan se mordía las uñas.

"De hecho… ¡si! Dijo algo…"

Logan rió y luego suspiró antes de decir algo "Carlos te dijo que estaba interesado en ti…"

"Sí… y lo más gracioso es que me dijo que tú pensabas que yo no estaba interesado en ti"

Logan se alejó un poco del espacio de Kendall "Es que sé que no lo estás… porque…"

"No…" Kendall se acomodó en su silla "Yo… o sea… te equivocas" el rubio sonrió. Tenía que hacerle saber a Logan lo que sentía.

Logan se acercó de un salto "Pero… ese día cuando estábamos en el parque y te besé tú…"

"Estaba hecho una mierda y te juro que no fuiste tú. Estuve mal en la forma en que reaccioné y la verdad me di cuenta algo tarde porque cuando vine a decirte como me sentía pues… tú…"

"Ah… me viste con Brian. Y no de la forma que me querías verme con él. Tú… tú fuiste el que cerró la puerta de un golpe"

"Si, lo arruiné todo y… ¿hay alguna forma en que me puedas perdonar?"

"¿Y de qué quieres que te perdone? Fue solo un malentendido" Logan sonrió al ver la ternura en la cara de Kendall. "Además ya lo tenemos todo solucionado"

"Gracias"

"La verdad hubiera preferido habértelo dicho yo mismo. Que estaba interesado en ti"

"Eso no me importa. Lo único que importa es que yo sé que lo estás y escucharlo de él o de ti… es lo mejor"

Logan miró a la mesa y se tomó un tiempo. Kendall tampoco dijo algo. Le gustaba observar a Logan mientras pensaba.

Al fin, Logan subió su cabeza y miró al rubio "Me gustas Kendall"

El niño alto sintió esas mariposas y chispas en su estómago. Quería gritar o reírse por el nerviosismo pero prefirió hablar "A-A mi también… me gustas"

Ambos se miraron y comenzaron a reírse. Kendall miraba para todos lados sonriendo "Y… ¿Qué ahora? ¿Crees que estoy listo para una relación?"

"Si estás listo, ambos podemos hacer esto bien juntos. Y si sientes que aún no estás listo… esperaré. Tú sabes que siempre te esperaré" Las palabras del moreno le sacaron una sonrisa a Kendall.

"Estoy totalmente listo. Sobretodo si es contigo"

Logan se colocó aún más nervioso y rogaba para que sus mejillas no se pusieran rojas "Yo también" sonrió "Ahora sé que nos sentimos de la misma manera y si lo prefieres podríamos tomar todo esto algo… leeeeento"

"Leeeeento. Si" Kendall rió "Me gusta lento".

Logan le sonrió, y sin decir nada, dejó su mano derecha abierta encima de la mesa para que Kendall se la diera. El rubio respondió y tomó su mano. Comenzó a hacer círculos en la mano de Logan con su pulgar mientras observaba sus manos tomadas. Ambos se sentían seguros. Ambos sabían que lo que estaban haciendo, era lo mejor. Y ambos sabían que pertenecían el uno al otro.

"Tengo una idea" Logan jugaba con los dedos de Kendall "¿Qué tal si para nuestra primera cita… no lo sé, vamos al cine?"

"Me gustaría… si"

"Genial" Logan se paró de su asiento "¿Te parece mañana?"

Kendall lo siguió rápidamente "Si, está bien"

"Ok… te veo mañana…"

"Te esperaré"

Kendall se acercó a la cara de Logan. El moreno seguía nervioso con su mirada los labios de Kendall y vio como el rubio giró su cabeza mientras se acercaba al lado izquierdo de su cara. Kendall le dio un beso en la mejilla y sonrió al escuchar el sonido de sus labios separarse de la piel de Logan.

"Leeeeento" dijo Kendall mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.

Logan reía como Kendall se iba de la cafetería mientras daba unos pequeños saltos de felicidad.


	16. No me dejes Ir

_**Woo Hoo! Un nuevo capítulo aquí! Quiero poner unos reviews que me dejaron en el capítulo anterior que me llamaron la atención. **_

_**KLLOVE dijo: **__"(…) ¿Ya todo es de color rosa?"__** La verdad si y no. Me gusta crear tensión :B**_

_** dijo: **__"__Me encanto, pero el drama se fue. Como la que la razón mía era tener todo ese drama, y no o hay, pero seguiré leyendo. (…)"__** Sigue leyendo porque el drama crece. En los próximos capítulos se centra más en el color rosa como dijo KLLOVE en Kendall y Logan pero luego ocurre algo inesperado y… no hablaré más.**_

_**Pazhita dijo: **__"Hahaha leeeeeento! (…)"__**sip, las cosas van leeeeentas. Pero algo no tal lento pasará luego *cara de pervertida***_

_**Gracias por sus reviews de fangirl que me hacen reír como los ASDAFSKLJSFLAKS de xoloveKJ en el capítulo anterior xD**_

_**¡Disfruten! :)**_

Capítulo 16: _**No me dejes ir.**_

"¡Hola mamá!" dijo Kendall cuando entró a su casa. Llevaba un café en sus manos.

"Hola- linda chaqueta. Que más puedo decir" Jennifer sonrió cuando vio que su hijo estaba usando la chaqueta que le había regalado "Debo decir que tienes un buen gusto"

"Que graciosa mamá" el rubio se acercó, y le dio un beso en la mejilla "Pasé por la cafetería y te traje un café"

"Wow ¡Gracias!" dijo su madre cuando recibió el café de las manos de Kendall. "Si que estás de buen humor"

"¿Se nota mucho?"

"Claro que si Kendall, me compraste un café"

Kendall rió en voz baja.

"¿Por qué estás tan arreglado?" preguntó curiosa su madre.

"Es que… uh, tengo una cita" sonrió.

Jennifer abrió los ojos "¿Enserio?"

"Con un chico lindo"

"¿Y quien es el afortunado?"

Kendall se quedó callado por unos segundos "Prefiero decirte después de la cita. Quiero ver si todo sale bien después de todo".

"Está bien. Aunque creo que pueda tener una idea de quién es"

A Kendall se le aceleró el corazón "¿Quién?"

"No… bueno, te lo diré cuando me hayas hecho un favor"

"Te traje café…"

"Sin que yo lo pidiera" Jennifer rió.

Kendall siguió con su respiración normal "¿Qué sucede?"

"Hice unos negocios con Justin ayer en su casa y se me quedaron unos papeles ¿podrías ir a buscármelos? Tengo mucho que hacer en esta casa"

"Si, si. No hay problema"

Kendall pensó: _"Me siento un poco raro al saber que mi madre y el padre de mi novio estuvieron haciendo negocios. Es como si esa conexión entre Logan y yo se está pasando en nuestros padres para que así se lleven un poco mejor. Pero hablo más por parte de Adriana. Ella siempre ha tenido problemas con mi madre y solo espero que luego en el futuro todo salga mejor- esperen… ¿acaso dije 'mi novio'? OH. POR. DIOS. Esto no está pasándome. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Que estúpido eres Kendall, fue un pensamiento. Ooooh Dios. No puedo creer esto. Tú mismo y Logan acordaron que las cosas irían lento ¿no? Ay ya me está dando esa cosquilla otra vez. No puedes llamar a Logan tu novio, no ahora. Que tonto ¿Cómo pude? Bueno… ¿estaría bien si dijera que pronto sería mi novio? Dios, que raro se siente decir eso. ¡Y no! Es obvio que estaría mal. ¿Qué pasaría si Logan me hubiera escuchado decir eso? Probablemente se reiría en mi cara. "_

"¡Kendall!" Jennifer interrumpe los pensamientos del rubio "Necesito que vayas ahora" su madre se reía "¿En qué estabas pensando?"

"Nada…" Kendall suspiró "Quiero decir… ¿Qué acaso no es raro que tu hijo tenga una cita? ¿Y con un chico? ¿Ya es algo normal para ti?

"Kendall sé que tuvimos problemas al empezar esto, pero debes saber que te quiero. Y la verdad me abriste los ojos. De hecho estoy algo ansiosa por tu cita. ¡Solo quiero saber quien es!"

"Nah… dijiste que tenía que ir a buscar tus papeles. Y a buscar tus papeles es lo que haré"

Kendall sale corriendo de su casa para dirigirse a la casa de Logan. El niño no esperaba encontrarse con el moreno ahí. Sabe que a esta hora tiene trabajo y también sabe que en una hora más, su cita estará esperando por ellos.

Toca la puerta de la casa de los Mitchell.

"¿Puedo ayudarlo?" lo recibe la empleada de la casa.

"Si, vengo a buscar unos papeles…" Kendall está confundido, nunca había visto a esa señora ahí.

"¡Oh claro! El señor Mitchell me dijo que vendría alguien a buscar los papeles de la señora…"

"¡Knight!"

"Knight. Venga, adelante"

Kendall entra algo tímido a la casa como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

"Iré a buscarlos, espere aquí" le sonríe la mujer.

Kendall asiente con su cabeza y mientras espera por el gran pasillo de la casa, se da cuenta de que en las paredes están las fotos colgadas de Logan cuando era un bebé. En serio no puede creer lo grande que el moreno está. Si Logan estuviera ahí, lo mataría por estar viendo esas fotos antiguas.

"_Simplemente creo que deberíamos quedarnos fuera de la vida amorosa de Logan" _

Kendall escucha desde el pasillo la voz del padre de Logan. Probablemente estaría en su habitación con alguien.

"_Solo digo que no creo que Logan debería tener una relación con Kendall" _

Era la voz de Adriana.

"_¿Por qué? Es un buen chico…" respondió Justin._

"_Te recuerdo que aún vive con su madre, Jennifer"_

"_¿Aún sigues con eso? Fue hace años Adriana. Ya pasó"_

"_Tengo que tenerlo en cuenta Justin. Nosotros nunca metimos a nuestro hijo en medio de nuestros problemas. Jennifer lo hizo con Kendall"_

"_¿Entonces crees que Logan no debería tener nada con Kendall?"_

"_¡Y eso no es todo!" rió Adriana "Logan siempre ha sabido que era gay. Kendall hace unos meses que salía con Abigail"_

"_¡Solo estaba confundido!"_

"_Ese chico tiene problemas. Y de verdad creo que si Logan tiene una relación con él, Kendall le romperá el corazón como Jennifer lo hizo con su ex esposo"._

"¡Aquí están los papeles!" dijo la mujer cuando se acercó a Kendall.

"Oh, mil gracias. Te lo agradezco" Kendall le sonrió.

Al salir de la casa sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. No iba a dejar que señora que le pasó los papeles lo viera llorar. Pero así había alguien a quién podría llorar en frente.

No sabía que hacer. ¿Volver a su casa? ¿Ir a la cita con Logan?

Logan…

El rubio no puede creer lo que hará. Pero sabe que es lo mejor.

Llega a su casa. Deja los papeles encima de la mesa y saca su celular. Intenta marcar al número de Logan, pero no hay respuesta. Su solución es dejarle un mensaje de voz.

"Hola Logan, soy yo Kendall. Uh… escucha voy a tener que cancelar lo de hoy… Lo siento, es que mi mamá tiene boletos para viajar a Los Ángeles y quiere que la acompañe. Es algo así para pasar en familia así que… lo siento mucho Logan"

"¿Logan es el chico de tu cita?"

Kendall se da cuenta que su mamá está parada atrás de él "No". Se voltea "O sea sí pero… ya no porque lo cancelé"

"Eso escuché. ¿Por qué mentiste?"

"Bueno no-no fue una gran mentira…" Kendall miraba al suelo "De todas formas no quería ir"

"Ah ¿en serio? Porque parecías muy emocionado hace 20 minutos"

"No, no era nada. Solo olvídalo"

"¡No!" Jennifer se acercó a su hijo podía notar la tristeza en su rostro "Eras una persona completamente diferente cuando hablamos de tu misteriosa cita"

"Todo lo que tienes que saber es que no voy a tener una cita con Logan. Y nunca tendré una cita con Logan"

"¿Por qué no?"

"¡Porque no soy lo suficientemente bueno! ¡No soy lo suficientemente bueno para él mamá!" Kendall rompió en lágrimas "Logan se merece algo mejor que yo"

Jennifer se quedó congelada. No se esperaba que Kendall dijera eso "¿Por qué piensas esa locura?" gritó.

"¡Porque es la verdad!" el rubio se limpiaba las lágrimas "Tengo que irme"

Jennifer lo detuvo antes de que pudiera salir por la puerta "¡Eres mi hijo y estás mal y quiero saber quien te metió esa ridícula idea en la cabeza!"

"¡Mira como actúas mamá! Estás gritando como una loca, me recuerdas a ese día…"

Jennifer suspiró mirando al suelo "Creo que ya hablamos de esto y no quiero que me recuerdes ese día. Además ¿por qué salió este tema de todas formas, eh?

Kendall se quedó callado.

"Bien, no importa y sabes que estoy gritando como una loca porque me importas y estabas bien antes de que fueras a la casa de los Mitchell ¿Qué pasó allá?"

"¡No importa lo que haya pasado allá porque todo lo que dijo ella es verdad!"

"¿Ella?" Jennifer arrugó su frente "¿Adriana?"

"Mamá…"

"¡Esa perra! ¿Qué te dijo?"

"Ahí vas de nuevo…" Kendall rodó sus ojos.

"¿Quién se cree que es?"

"¡Ella tiene razón!" Kendall se tomó la cabeza "No el tipo perfecto para Logan"

"¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?"

"¡Todo lo que soy mamá! Soy un total fracaso"

"No, no, no… Ella no tiene ningún derecho en decirte quién eres o lo que deberías ser. Yo sé que tú no te sientes de esa forma. Kendall escúchame. Tú serías un gran novio para Logan ¡para cualquiera!"

"¿En serio? Por que yo no lo creo" la voz de Kendall se rompió un poco.

"¿Tú crees que Logan ve tu 'lado negativo'? ¡Es un gran chico, no le importan esas cosas! Yo sé que te querrá por lo que eres!"

"¡Me mentía a mi mismo! Le mentí a Abi creyéndole que la podía hacer feliz"

"Solo estabas confundido acerca de tu orientación sexual. Cometiste un error ¿y quien no?"

"Mira mi vida, lo arruino todo. Arruino la vida de las demás personas y lo más gracioso es que fui muy irrespetuoso contigo hace unos años sin saber por lo que estabas pasando. Siempre cometo los mismos errores de siempre y odio eso. Lo odio"

Jennifer no dijo nada, solo dejó que su hijo se fuera de su casa.

**-0-**

"Hey Kendall. No estoy muy seguro del porqué cancelaste nuestra cita. Por favor devuélveme la llamada. Necesito saber de ti. Adiós"

Logan estaba en su cafetería cuando le llegó el mensaje de voz de Kendall. Era todo muy extraño, ¿por qué cancelaría su cita? De todas formas, Logan no estaba enojado. Pensaba que Kendall aún no está listo para tener una chica y que quizás esa sería la razón.

Sonrió cuando vio que su madre entraba a su negocio.

"¡Mamá! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"Tengo que disculparme contigo cariño"

"¿Conmigo?" Logan arrugó su frente

"Contigo y con Kendall…"

"¿Ah?" Logan estaba confundido.

"Yo… yo no tenía idea de que Kendall estaba ahí escuchando cuando hablaba con tu padre…"

"¿Qué dijiste?" Logan se acercó a su madre serio.

"Ya sabes que estaba preocupada con la idea de que salieras con Kendall…"

"Si, eso me lo dejaste claro" Logan estaba enojado "¿Qué te escuchó decir Kendall?" se quedó pensando un momento "Espera… ¿Cómo sabes que Kendall te escuchó hablando con mi padre?"

***FLASHBACK***

"_¡Oye tú Adriana!"_

_La mujer se dio cuenta de que la que la llamaba era Jennifer, la mamá de Kendall. Estaba frente a ella "¿Qué ocurre Jennifer?"_

"_¿Qué es eso de andar hablando cosas de mi hijo?"_

"_No se lo de que hablas…"_

"_Oh, creo que lo sabes muy bien" Jennifer sonrió sarcásticamente "Mi hijo te escuchó hablar cosas feas de él… muy malas"_

"_Espera… ¿por qué tu hijo está escuchando conversaciones ajenas? ¿Qué hacía en mi casa?"_

"_Fue a buscar unos papeles para mi y-"_

"_Oh, lo supuse"_

"_¡Esto no es acerca de mi!" Jennifer alzó su voz "Si tienes algo contra Kendall o conmigo quiero que me lo digas ahora en mi cara"_

"_¿Por qué te preocupa tanto Jennifer?"_

"_¡Porque le acabas de sacar la autoestima a Kendall! ¡Está diciendo que no es lo suficientemente bueno para Logan! Y es obvio que todo lo escuchó de ti"_

"_Solo dije lo que tenía que decir" Adriana suspiró "Kendall es igual a ti y le romperá el corazón a mi hijo"_

"_Tú no conoces a Kendall. Él no es capaz de hacer algo así"_

"_¿Y que pasó con Abigail?"_

"_Abi está bien sabiendo que Kendall es gay"_

"_¿Y antes? ¿Que no habían roto porque no la hacía feliz?"_

"_Era un chico confundido…"_

"_Lo siento pero no me arrepiento de haber dicho lo que dije. Eso es lo que creo. Permiso" Adriana siguió su camino dejando a Jennifer aún más enfadada._

***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

"Jennifer habló conmigo hace un rato y me dijo que Kendall había escuchado todo" contestó Adriana.

"¿Qué escuchó?"

Adriana suspiró "Dije que podrías encontrar algo mucho mejor que él"

Logan se rascaba la cabeza mientras caminaba por la cafetería. Luego de tomarse un momento, volvió a su madre "¡Es por eso que canceló nuestra cita!"

"Lo sé, lo sé. Debí guardar mis sentimientos conmigo pero-"

"Debiste" Logan cortó sus palabras.

Los ojos se llenaron de lágrimas en los ojos de Adriana "Lo siento"

"Tengo que ir a verlo"

Logan salió casi corriendo de su cafetería en busca del rubio. Tal vez su madre esperaba un "te perdono" o un "no basta con una disculpas" pero claramente a Logan no le importó que Adriana se disculpara.

**-0-**

Kendall entraba al bar cuando se encontró que James estaba ahí también.

"¿Te invito una cerveza?" dijo James cuando Kendall se sentó junto a él.

"No, gracias. Estoy bien" el rubio sonrió. Pero se colocó algo nervioso cuando revisó su celular y vio una llamada perdida de Logan. A cambio de eso, se colocó serio y dejó su celular boca abajo.

"¿Tienes que devolver la llamada? Porque no me importas si sales y…"

"No, no es necesario"

"Te ves un poco tenso"

Kendall suspiró "Si… lo estoy."

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Digamos que escuché a alguien decir que no era lo suficientemente bueno para estar en una relación con un chico que me gusta"

"Pero sabes que eso no es cierto…"

"Es cierto. Lo es. Ese es el problema"

"¡Kendall! Tú…" James tomó un sorbo de su cerveza. "Tú deberías estar orgulloso de lo que eres"

"¿Cómo puedo hacer eso si sigo arruinando las cosas?"

"Todo el mundo arruina las cosas…" James le sonrió. "Kendall, llevas en la tierra 18 años. Todavía estas averiguando quien eres, a donde perteneces, que quieres hacer. Y créeme, has llegado muy lejos estos últimos meses"

Eso le sacó una sonrisa a Kendall "¿Enserio?"

"Sí. Y nadie puede decirte lo que eres, ni siquiera tu madre. Tú eres tu propio tú. Eres inteligente, divertido y tienes una excelente ortografía"

"Detente…" Kendall rió "Ojala pudiera verme con todas esas virtudes como tú lo haces. Pero el problema pasa todo en mi cabeza. Y arriba algo no está bien"

"Kendall… ¿cómo esperas que alguien te ame si tú no te amas a ti mismo?"

"Solo no puedo… y eso no tiene nada que ver con que sea gay."

"¿Puedo pedirte un favor?"

"¿Qué?" Kendall sonrió.

"Toma tu teléfono"

"¿Y…?" el rubio siguió las instrucciones de James.

"Devuelve tu llamada"

Kendall se quejó dejando guardando su teléfono en su bolsillo de la chaqueta.

"¿Si no lo haces por ti, lo harías por mi?"

"Ah… no creo que sea una buena idea pero… prometo que tomaré tus consejos pero con los próximos chicos"

"Kendall…"

"No puedo. Es tarde"

"Mejor tarde que nunca"

"Yo-"

"¡Kendall!"

El rubio se sorprendió cuando escuchó que la voz de Logan se acercaba a él.

"Me alegra haberte encontrado" Logan se paró al lado de él.

"Eh…" Kendall le dio una mirada rápida a James "¿Qué pasa?"

Logan vio que James estaba ahí "Lo siento por interrumpir pero hubo un gran malentendido y creo que deberíamos hablar es esto. Si es que está bien…" se dirigió a James.

"Oh…" dijo James. No pudo continuar sus palabras porque Kendall lo miraba mientras negaba su cabeza muy despacio "Claro…"

"Ah… James, estamos en medio de algo…" Kendall estaba nervioso.

"¡No, no! De todas formas me tengo que ir"

James les sonrió y salió del bar dejando solos a los dos chicos ahí.

"¿No quieres caminar?" le ofreció Logan.

"Si, si…" respondió el moreno.

Mientras salían de bar, el corazón de Kendall volvió a palpitar con más velocidad. Se dirigían al parque. Pero ninguno de los dos dijo algo en el camino. Ambos estaban algo nerviosos. Pero más Kendall.

Logan se detuvo cuando llegó a una parte del parque. Kendall también.

"¿Es acerca de esta noche o…?" preguntó Kendall.

"Si…"

"Lo siento. Es-es que mi-mi mamá quería que la acompañara y…"

"Kendall sé la razón por la que cancelaste la cita"

"¿Ah si?"

"Fue por lo que dijo mi mamá"

"Oh…" Kendall miró al suelo "No se de lo que hablas"

"Escuchaste lo que mi mamá le dijo a mi padre"

"Si pero… eso no significa que ande escuchando conversaciones todos los días y…"

"Kendall escucha… ella no te conoce como yo te conozco. Y ella no tiene derecho a decir todas esas cosas"

"Si tiene derecho…"

"¿Recuerdas este lugar?"

Kendall se detuvo en sus palabras y comenzó a ver alrededor del lugar en donde estaban parados. Lo miró sonriendo "Aquí fue donde te conocí"

"Aquí fue donde nuestras miradas se intercambiaron por primera vez. Quizás no sabía que quería que fueras el hombre con quien quiero pasar mi vida pero… las chispas estuvieron"

"¿Quieres comenzar todo de nuevo? ¿Desde el principio?"

"Sip…" Logan retrocedió unos pasos mientras miraba el suelo "¡Hola!" caminó hacia Kendall "Un gusto, soy Logan"

El rubio no paraba de reír "Eres ridículo"

"¿Enserio?"

Kendall miró al suelo "Ah…" volvió su mirada a Logan "Hola Logan, mi nombre es Kendall"

"Que hermoso nombre…"

"Para…" el rubio reía.

"Kendall, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado- esto es enserio, no estoy jugando…"

"De acuerdo" Kendall se acercó un poco más a Logan.

"Y… si. Quiero estar contigo no importa qué. Eres lo mejor. Eres gracioso, guapo, inteligente-"

"Pero no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti"

Logan sin su sonrisa en su rostro se acercó a Kendall. Y lentamente decía sus palabras "¿Por qué no me dejas a mí juzgar eso?"

Sin decir nada más, Logan se acercó a los labios de Kendall y lentamente los apretó contra los del rubio. Kendall con sus ojos un poco abiertos le siguió también, y lentamente levantó su mano derecha para tomar la cabeza de Logan mientras pasaba sus dedos por el pelo suave del moreno. Cuando se separaron, ambos se miraron y sin decir nada, Kendall se acercó a Logan con la ayuda de su mano en la cabeza del moreno para darle otro beso. Logan respondió, y sonriendo movió sus labios.


	17. I will try to Fix You

Capítulo 17: _**I will try to Fix You**_

Kendall se separó de Logan lentamente mientras el moreno lo observaba. "¿No me estás alejando como antes?"

Kendall en respuesta negó con la cabeza sonriendo y sin quitar la mirada en los labios del moreno, se acercó a darle otro beso. Logan no se esperaba otro beso, así que lo que se le ocurrió hacer fue poner sus manos alrededor de la cadera de Kendall para acercarlo más a su cuerpo. Esto hizo temblar un poco a Kendall. Las manos de Logan estaban en él y sus cuerpos estaban pegados. Se le colocó la piel de gallina mientras sentía que las manos del moreno apretaban su piel. Pero perdió su respiración cuando sintió la lengua de Logan sobre su labio superior. Ahí fue donde Kendall levantó ambos brazos y los enrolló alrededor del cuello de Logan.

Al terminar con su largo beso, Kendall miraba a Logan lentamente. Se preguntaba: "¿Estaré soñando?" "¿Es la realidad?" "¿Logan enserio está conmigo?". Suspiraba mientras se daba cuenta de que todo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento era real. "¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres?" preguntó en voz alta.

"¿Me preguntas después de que te besé?" Logan rió.

"Bueno, es que…" Kendall rió del nerviosismo "Tú mamá no se equivocaba en nada acerca de mi y creí que quizás ibas a cambiar de opinión y-"

"Kendall, ¿por qué no dejamos de hablar de mi madre?" Logan tomó las manos de Kendall "Este día es nuestro y no quiero que nadie lo arruine. Todo lo quiero es tener un día de felicidad contigo"

"Eres ridículamente romántico" Kendall sonrió.

Logan se sonrojó un poco con las palabras de Kendall "¿Qué quieres hacer?"

"Uh… no lo sé. Teníamos planeado una cita. ¿Todavía quieres hacerlo?"

"Sí, me encantaría" Logan sonrió.

**-0-**

Fueron al cine como lo planearon. Cuando llegaron no podían decidirse que película ver hasta que llegaron a un acuerdo de que verían una de terror. Kendall creyó que sería algo romántico abrazar a Logan cuando sintiera miedo… y por supuesto también sería lindo si Logan hiciera eso con él.

Cuando entraron a la sala de cine, la película ya había empezado y estaba tan oscuro que las escaleras no se veían. Kendall estaba algo nervioso por su cita con Logan. Tampoco sabía lo que podría pasar mientras estuvieran allí. Se imaginaba un momento en donde él estaría distraído y derepente Logan lo sorprende besándolo con fuerza. O también se imaginaba que mientras Logan lo besaba en la oscuridad, sus manos comenzarían a desabrochar la chaqueta que le regaló su madre o que derepente esas manos bajaran al cierre de su pantalón y…

Las palomitas se cayeron al suelo.

Kendall estaba tan distraído inventando "historias" en su cabeza que se tropezó con un peldaño e hizo que las palomitas se desparramaran por el suelo. Logan no paraba de reír mientras veía que Kendall tomaba el bote del suelo.

"Aún quedan unas cuantas" Kendall hizo un puchero.

Logan sonreía "Eso es lo que menos me importa ahora…" el moreno tomó la mano de Kendall y lo ayudó a que no tropezara otra vez mientras caminaban a los asientos de al medio.

**-0-**

Todas las cosas que pasaron por la mente de Kendall no sucedieron. Hubo un momento donde ambos se tomaron las manos porque tenían miedo. Y Kendall sonrió cuando pasó.

Mientras salían del cine y hablaban sobre la película, a Kendall se le ocurrió ir a comprar unos helados. Logan aceptó sonriendo mientras Kendall le rogaba para que le dejara pagarlos por él.

Se hacía tarde, pero ambos decidieron llegar a sus casas caminando. No hacía frío y tampoco quería llegar temprano a sus casas. Tampoco querían separarse tan rápido.

"No parece que estuvieras nervioso" Logan lo miró mientras comía su helado de chocolate.

"Tampoco tú…"

"Kendall…" Logan lo miró serio "No quiero que nunca más pienses que no eres lo suficientemente bueno. Si tienes algún problema con eso… no quiero que dudes en venir y hablar conmigo. Podemos hablarlo. Sabes que puedes confiar en mi y sentirte cómodo"

"Lo sé…" Kendall le sonrió después de tener su mirada clavada en el suelo mientras escuchaba a Logan "Gracias"

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"¿Qué sucede?"

Logan suspiró "Ayer estaba hablando con mi mamá. Hablamos de ti. Y me recordó algo que yo había olvidado completamente. Me recordó el asunto de aquel día con tus padres. Yo solo tengo recuerdos de tu madre gritando en la calle. Ese día estaba comprando unas cosas y recuerdo haberla visto llorar. Y la verdad es que me gustaría saber si… estás bien con ese tema. ¿Aún sigues con ese recuerdo o ya lo superaste?"

Kendall bajó su mirada al recordar el peor día de su vida. "¿Tú sabes lo que realmente pasó?"

"No…"

"Bueno…" ambos comenzaron a caminar más lento.

"Kendall si no quieres hablar de eso-"

"Está bien… tengo que desahogarme con alguien" Kendall le sonrió "Primero, estoy bien. Ya lo superé. Segundo, te contaré la historia. Un día llegué de la escuela. Vi a mi mamá gritándole a mi padre. Traté de acercarme para calmarla pero… ella me mandó a mi habitación. Por supuesto que no fui allá, me quedé en las escaleras escuchando. Y escuché a mi mamá que hablaba de tu madre. No entendía lo que estaba pasando. Luego escuché que mi papá abrió la puerta de mi casa y salió a la calle enojado… mi madre lo persiguió mientras seguía llorando. Rápidamente corrí hacia ellos pero… no sé porqué pero cuando ella se dio cuenta de que iba hacia ellos, se detuvo y me empujó hacía atrás gritándome y diciendo que me devolviera a la casa. Una vez más no le hice caso y me quedé parado mientras veía que mi padre se alejaba mientras que mi madre le gritaba. La gente pasaba y pasaba observándonos… sin hacer nada. Solo ahí parados mientras sufríamos" Kendall se detuvo.

"¿Cómo te sentías en ese momento?"

"Como si el mundo se fuera a acabar. Tenía ganas de gritar, de llorar, de mandar todo a la mierda. Pero no pude. O simplemente no quise hacerlo porque sentí que iba a ser débil. Fue una decepción por parte de mi padre. Ni siquiera se devolvió a decirme algo o… a despedirse. El solo se fue."

Logan esperaba a que Kendall se pusiera a llorar pero solo estaba serio "Mencionaste a mi madre… ¿por qué?"

"Luego de que entráramos le pedí a ella una explicación. Y ella me dijo que había pillado a mi padre engañándola con… tu madre"

"Un momento Kendall…"

"Déjame terminar" Kendall detuvo a Logan colocándose frente a él "En ese momento lo creí. Pero luego de unos años… tuve las agallas de ir a encararla. Fui a tu casa y le conté lo que mi madre me había dicho acerca de ella y mi padre. Tú no estabas en ese momento-"

"Estaba en Europa…" Logan abrió los ojos.

"Ahora sé porque no te conocí antes…" Kendall dio una pequeña sonrisa "Ella me dijo que lo que había dicho mi madre no era cierto. Y le creo. El supuesto día que mi madre pilló a mi padre con tu mamá fue el día de mi cumpleaños. Él cuál ella me demostró por medio de fotos que ella estaba fuera de la ciudad con su hermana. ¿Conclusión?" Kendall suspiró "Mi mamá me mintió"

"¿Y qué dijo cuando supo que te enteraste de su mentira?"

Kendall miró al suelo "Nunca se lo dije…"

"Kendall…"

"¿Qué pasaría si se lo hubiera dicho? Hubiera creado más y más mentiras…"

"Eso no lo creo… ¿No crees que es hora de hacerlo?"

"No lo sé…"

"Me dijiste que ahora tú y ella están más cerca que nunca. ¿No quieres saber la verdadera razón por la separación de tus padres?"

"Sí. Pero…"

"No hay peros… Kendall tienes que prometerme que hablarás con tu madre de esto"

Kendall tomó la mano de Logan "Lo haré."

Ambos se acercaron a un bote de basura para botar la envoltura de sus helados ya comidos.

Siguieron su caminata "De todas formas… me alegro que hayas podido compartir conmigo algo que te haya marcado mucho en tu infancia"

"Sé que puedo confiar en ti Logan. Y también debes saber que tú también puedes confiar en mi"

Logan sonrió "Lo sé"

**-0-**

"La pasé muy bien hoy día"

"Yo también"

Ambos se colocaron frente uno al otro cuando llegaron a la casa de Kendall.

"¿Cuándo volveremos a repetir esto?" Logan se acercó a Kendall mientras con sus manos arreglaba el cuello de la chaqueta del rubio.

"¿Qué tal mañana? ¿Mientras me ayudas a estudiar para unas cosas de matemáticas?" Kendall rió.

"Nunca he tenido una cita de estudios…"

"Seré el primero en tener el placer"

Ambos rieron.

"Bien. Uh… será mejor que entres a tu casa. Sabes que es tarde"

"No quiero separarme de ti" Kendall susurró mientras apoyaba su frente contra la de Logan y colocaba sus manos en la cintura del moreno.

Ambos cerraron sus ojos mientras compartían sus respiraciones.

"Yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti" Logan susurró en respuesta.

Kendall se separó un poco de Logan, y con sus ojos cerrados se acercó a él para darle un beso. Ambos presionaron sus labios y lentamente los movieron. Pero no duraron mucho. Escucharon que la puerta de la casa se abrió y rápidamente se separaron mirando a la persona que estaba parada ahí.

"Mamá…" Kendall tosió.

Jennifer estaba con la boca abierta sin decir nada.

"¿Cómo está, Jennifer?" Logan sonrió.

Kendall miró a Logan serio.

"Ella dijo que la podía llamar así"

"Oh, ¿enserio?" Kendall se dirigió a su madre. Pero ella seguía con su boca abierta observándolos "¿Mamá?"

"¿Qué?" respondió.

"¿Qué te pasa?"

"E-Estaba a punto de ir a casa de Mary y… oh." Jennifer miró a Logan "Lo siento. ¿Cómo estás Logan?" sonrió.

"Súper…"

"Así veo…" Jennifer miró al suelo. "Yo… uh… yo tengo que-que ir… irme"

Kendall asintió y se corrió a un lado para que su madre pudiera seguir su camino.

"Creo que le dimos un susto" dijo Logan mientras veía a Jennifer perderse en la oscuridad.

"Si pero… yo le había dicho que iba a tener una cita contigo"

Logan río y lentamente enrolló sus brazos en la cintura de Kendall "Le dijiste que íbamos a tener una cita… no que nos íbamos a besar… ¿apasionadamente?"

"¿Apasionadamente?" Kendall arrugó su frente.

"Tienes razón… ¿agresivamente?"

"¿Qué?" Kendall rió "¿Crees que esos besos fueron agresivos?"

Logan levantó sus hombros "No lo se… aunque me gustaron ¿eh?"

"A mi también" Kendall se lanzó adelante y comenzó a besar a Logan otra vez.

"¿Kendall?"

Ambos se separaron cuando escucharon la voz de Jennifer.

"Creo-creo que dejé la cocina prendida… ¿puedes? Uh. ¿Puedes ir a ver?"

"Claro…" respondió mientras se alejaba de Logan.

"Bien, gracias." Su madre se dio vuelta y volvió a su camino.

**-0-**

_**¿Qué le pasa a Jennifer? ¿Tienen algunas conclusiones?**_


End file.
